Cruising On The Ocean Of Love
by chicax0xbonita
Summary: Dana Cruz wins a trip to the caribbeans, she brings her 5 closest friends, but will one become closer? Read and Find Out ! DxL NxM ZxC
1. Signing Up

**CRUISING ON THE OCEAN ON LOVE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Zoey 101.**

* * *

"Dana, Nicole!" A blonde girl yelled.

It was a regular day at Pacific Coast Academy in room 101.

"What do you want Zoey?" Dana yelled, she had brown with caramel colored streaks.

"Have you seen my pink top?" Zoey asked and smiled.

"No, and I don't care." Dana said as she was putting on some lip-gloss.

"Nicole!" Zoey screamed.

Nicole had straight brown hair; she walked out of the washroom looking quite pretty.

"Yeah Zoe?" Nicole asked all peppy.

"You're wearing my top!" Zoey screamed.

Nicole looked down to her shirt.

" Zoey! I am soo sorry, I didn't have anything else to wear you know how I always want to look my best since you know you can never know if you see any cute boys and you know I love boys, and if they see me all ugly they might not ask me out." Nicole starting babbling.

"Nicole, you are exactly like Logan." Dana said.

"Shut up Dana." Nicole said.

"Oh, yeah well make me." Dana said and got up.

"Sorry, didn't want to make you angry." Nicole said as she backed down.

"Zoe, can you find anything else to wear?" Dana asked.

"Can you find anything else that matches with orange?" Zoey asked

"Here, I'll let you wear my white top." Nicole said as she was going towards her drawer.

"Yeahh, you so don't have anything else to wear!" Dana said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"This top doesn't fit me anymore, I think it'll fit Zoey though." Nicole said as she handed Zoey her top.

"Yupp, totally does." Zoey said as she walked out of the washroom.

" Can we please go before we're late for class? It is the first day of school you know." Dana asked.

"Sure. Let's get going." Nicole said as she gathered her things.

It was their 3rd year at PCA and they knew that their teacher Mr. Bender did not appreciate his students being late.

The 3 girls walked out of their dorm, Dana was wearing a jean mini skirt with a black top with pink lace and white flip -flops. Nicole was wearing Zoey's Pink top with jean capris and black flip flops, and Zoey was wearing Nicole's white top with a orange frilly mini skirt and orange flip flops.

On their way to class, they met up with their other friends, Chase, Michael and Logan.

" Hey Chase!" Zoey said.

"Hey Zoe." Chase said and blushed.

"Yo! Sup Nicole?" Michael greeted.

"Nothing much." Nicole said and smiled.

"Dana! What's up babe?" Logan asked as he slung an arm around her.

"First, get your arm off of me, and second, I am not your babe." Dana said angrily.

"Someone's grouchy." Logan said.

"Shut up." Dana said and hit his arm.

Chase was wearing a black shirt with jeans, Michael was wearing a Black and green polo shirt with baggy jeans. Logan was wearing a Black and red muscle shirt with baggy shorts.

" So how was your summer?" Logan asked.

"Mine was totally boring." Chase said.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"I had to spend time with my grandma, ew, I can still remember her treating me like a little kid." Chase said and quivered.

" My summer was lousy too, I did not get to see any boys." Nicole said sadly.

"And we care because?" Dana asked.

"Well, my mom made me go to this like place where you have to study… I forgot what it was called but it was totally boring and this stupid lady had to keep saying Shhh, all the time." Nicole said.

"You mean the library?" Michael asked.

"Yeah! That's it, and the boys that I saw there were geeks." Nicole said disgusted.

"So your mom made you study all summer?" Zoey asked.

" Yup, it was horrible." Nicole said.

" My summer was pretty exciting, and scary." Zoey said and smiled.

"Cool, what happened?" Logan asked.

"Well, my parents, Dustin and I went camping in the woods, and one night while we were sleeping a bear came and tried to attack Dustin! It was totally scary, but luckily Dustin's okay, he's going to come 2 weeks later since he's a bit scared to come out of the house." Zoey said.

"Jeez, that is scary." Nicole said.

"What was the cause of the attack?" Dana asked.

"Well, Dustin said that he had some food in his pocket, so I guess that's what caused the bear to come near him." Zoey concluded.

" How was your summer Dana?" Chase asked.

"The total opposite of me." Dana said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Well, my mom had some friends over and they had a little meeting so my made me join them, since I had nothing else to do, and my mom made me…made me…" Dana stuttered.

"Made you what?" Logan asked

"Made me wear a dress!" Dana yelled.

"Ahahahahaha!" Logan laughed.

"Dana, you're a girl your suppose to wear a dress." Zoey said in a motherly tone.

"Yeah I know but you know as well as I know that I only wear dresses at weddings or formal dances. And that dress was totally ugly… it had poofy shoulders and everything!" Dana screamed.

"Oohh, then now I understand." Nicole said shivering.

" I should've been there to take a look at you man!" Logan said still laughing.

"LOGAN SHUT UP!" Dana yelled and Logan stopped.

They took a turn at a corner.

"What about your Michael?" Nicole asked.

"Mine was okay, helped around the house, played some hoops." Michael said and shrugged.

"MINE, was totally awesome." Logan said.

"Yeah, no one cares pretty boy." Dana said and rolled her eyes.

"Well I do, so my dad being Malcolm Reese we went to the Bahamas and he directed a movie there and while he was doing that I scored a lot of babes." Logan said.

"Nice." Michael said giving him a high five.

They took one last turn and they were in the building.

Once they all got to class, they all sat down and waited for the teacher to come. Nicole and Dana were sitting together; Chase and Zoey were sitting together while Michael and Logan were sitting together.

"Hello my peoples." A girl with pale skin and brown hair came in the room.

"Hi Quinn." Nicole greeted her.

"Long time no talk." Quinn said and smiled.

"That would be a good thing." Logan mumbled.

" Shut up Logan." Quinn said and gave him a glare.

Quinn waved bye to everyone and sat down near the back.

" Good morning class! Welcome back to a new year at PCA!" Mr. Bender said as he came into the class.

" Before we get started, I have a few announcements." Mr. Bender said and cleared his throat.

" This week, there is a contest, it includes a cruise with your 6 friends-" Mr. Bender started.

The class started to get excited.

"Agh, let me continue, all you have to do is sign up, put your name, age, and your dorm." He explained.

" Any questions?" Mr. Bender asked the class.

Chase put up his hand.

"Yes Chase?" Mr. Bender said.

"Um, how long is the cruise?" he asked.

"2 months." Mr. Bender answered.

"Wow!" the class yelled all together.

" I know, and after class is when you get to sign up!" Mr. Bender said.

"You the man Mr. B!" Michael yelled out.

"Thank you Michael." Mr. Bender said and smiled.

" Now, today we will refresh our minds from what we learned last year." Mr. Bender.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh! I can't wait 'til we sign up!" Nicole said jumping up and down.

"Like we'd ever win." Dana said.

"Come on just sign up, you'll never know if we don't try." Zoey said.

"And if one of us wins, remember that the gang is going on that cruise." Logan said.

" Yeah yeah." Chase said.

"Let's Sign up now man!" Michael said.

Dana was first in line.

_Name: Dana Cruz._

_Age: 16_

_Teacher: Mr. Bender_

_Dorm: 101, Butler Hall._

Everyone signed up and that was the end of it.

" I wonder if any of us are going to win." Michael said.

"I hope so, I mean 2 months without school, totally up to it." Dana said.

"When did it say that they're going to announce the winner?" Zoey asked.

"Um, I think they said in 2 weeks." Chase said.

"Alright, can't wait 'til then." Logan said.

* * *

**Hey people! it's Chicax0xbonita, um be nice please this is my first story :)**

**No Flames please !**

**Now, hit the purple button! I'll update if i at least get 10 reviews x)**


	2. Water Battle

**A/N: Hey! thanks for the reviews. I just updated cause well the people who did review liked it :) so for :**

**.w.75, ColorsOfTheSky101, Gilmore Girls Junkie94, and fearme2**

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER:**

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

"Zoey! Turn off your stupid alarm clock!" Dana screamed.

"Dana! Nicole! Get up! Remember that they're going to announce the winner today." Zoey said.

With that, Nicole and Dana rushed out of bed, got ready and they were out of their dorm in no time.

Dana wore black short shorts, and a red tank top with white flip-flops. Zoey was wearing White capris with a baby blue top and baby blue flats. Nicole was wearing a jean skirt with a hot pink deep V shirt with black lace underneath and black flip-flops.

Before they headed to the gymnasium, they headed to breakfast.

"Let's head to breakfast first, we still have an hour 'til we go to the gym." Zoey said.

"Sounds good." Dana said.

They got their food and settled down on a table.

Nicole got a cheese omelet with a fruit salad and orange juice. Dana got pancakes with a fruit salad and apple juice. Zoey got waffles with fruit salad and milk.

"Hey Guys!" Michael said. The girls turned around.

"Hey." They said.

"Mind if we sit?" Chase asked.

"Nope, go ahead." Nicole said.

"Are you guys hungry?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"Go get some food, we still have another 45 minutes to go." Nicole said.

" Alright, we'll be right black." Logan said

* * *

In 5 minutes they returned. Chase had waffles like Dana. Michael had Grilled Cheese. Logan had Bacon and Sausages and Potatoes.

"Isn't that a bit too much Logan?" Michael asked as they were sitting down.

"I know, but I'm starving." Logan said and started to dig in.

"Someone's a pig." Dana retorted.

"Shut up." Logan said and started eating his breakfast. I had been half an hour, and everybody was getting anxious and excited.

The PA then turned on.

"Can all the students who entered the PCA contest please head to gymnasium please and thank you."

"Guess that's our cue." Nicole said and got up and threw the rest of her food away. So did the rest.

They headed down towards the gym and took their seats. After 10 minutes everyone settled down and Dean Rivers appeared on the podium.

"Good morning everyone." Dean Rivers started.

"Good morning!" The crowd said excitedly.

"As you know today is the day we are going to announce the contest winner. If you win, you will be able to take five friends…6 in total counting yourself. There will be a person waiting for you and your friends on the ship. Each of you will be having your own room." Dean Rivers said.

Dean Rivers continued.

"If you are the winner you will have to stand up and come up here to claim your tickets, then you will tell me who the other 5 friends are coming. Alright?"

"Alright!" the students said.

"So, the lucky person who is going on the cruise is…" The Dean put his hand in the bag with the names.

"Quinn Pensky." Dean Said.

"Quinn, are you here?" The Dean asked.

The gym stayed quite.

"Eww, stupid Quinn won." Logan whispered to Dana.

"Shh." Dana said.

" Alright, since Quinn is not here, we will draw another winner." The Dean said.

"The Lucky person is…"

"Dana Cruz." The Dean said.

**ZOEY'S POV:**

" The lucky person is…"

"Dana Cruz." The Dean said.

Dana didn't seem to pay attention since she was talking to Logan so I screamed.

"DANA YOU WON!" I yelled.

"REALLY?!" She asked.

"REALLY!" I said.

"Go Up!" Nicole said.

Dana got up from her seat and ran up the gym towards Dean Rivers.

"Here you go Dana!" The Dean said.

Dana took the tickets and everyone started clapping. Some started to boo too. Dana gave an icy glare

" Who are the lucky friends that you are taking with you on the cruise?" The Dean asked.

"Zoey, Nicole, Michael, Chase and even though he doesn't deserve it, Logan." Dana said and smirked at him.

Logan smirked back.

Ohh, I think there's going to be a little spark on this cruise. Dana got her tickets and returned to her seat.

**END OF POV:**

Everyone headed out of the gym.

"Dana I love you soo much!" Michael said and gave her a hug.

"I know!" Nicole said.

"GROUP HUG!" Chase yelled.

"Chase, you're so gay." Logan commented.

"Get in here you idiot." Michael said and pulled Logan into the group hug.

Everyone separated. The Dean came.

"You guys have the rest of the day to pack, I told your teacher and you are free to go." Dean said.

"Thanks Dean Rivers!" Everyone yelled.

"You're welcome, have fun and remember you are representing PCA." Dean said.

"Yes Sir!" Chase said.

**DANA'S POV:**

Everyone ran back to their dorms and started to pack.

I took out 2 suitcases. 1 big on and 1 small one. The big one was for my clothes, and the small one was for my shoes and necessities.

Nicole, I don't even know where to start, she just took out EVERYTHING from her closet! I only took out my clothes that are needed to go on a cruise.

" Zoey aren't you going to pack?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just making a list of the things I should bring so I won't forget anything." Zoey said not looking up from her list.

"Zoey, can you pass the phone? I need to tell my mom that we're going on the cruise." Nicole said.

"Oh yeah, I call the phone after Nic." I said.

"Alright, here." Zoey said and handed the cordless to Nicole.

**END OF POV:**

Nicole started to punch in numbers…

"Mom? Hey it's Nicole, yeah I just wanted you to know that Dana won this contest we had here at PCA and we're going to go on a cruise for 2 months." Nicole said.

" Hey, put it on speaker Nicole." Zoey whispered.

"Okay." Nicole said.

She pressed the speaker button.

"Okay, honey, just remember to be careful and have fun. Oh and remember to pick up souvenirs for us!" Mrs. Bristow said.

"Okay! Say hi to Dana and Zoey!" Nicole said.

"Hey girls! Congratulations Dana!" She said.

"Thank you!" Dana said.

"Alright Nicole, I have to go. I love you and be careful." She said.

"Bye mom love you too." Nicole said.

"Bye Ladies!" Mrs. Bristow said.

" Byee!" Dana and Zoey said.

* * *

"Yo, Chase pass me my deodorant." Michael said.

"Sure thing." Chase said and bent over and picked up Michael's deodorant.

"Hey, do you guys have any goals on this cruise?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, mine is to have fun and soak up the sun." Michael said.

"How 'bout you Logan?" Chase asked.

"Soak up the sun, check out chicks and yeah." Logan said.

**CHASE POV:**

"I have one for you Chase, you need to make Zoey your girlfriend on this cruise…" Michael said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean remember the first time you saw her? You said you found your one true love." Logan said.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Chase was riding his bike around campus when he saw a girl with blonde hair; she was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and a baby blue skirt. He wasn't paying attention then he hit the flagpole.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just ugh, checking the flag…here's the flag." Chase stuttered.

"Um, I think your arm is bleeding." She said.

"Ugh, ugh, sorry about that, that's what happens when I get wounded." Chase said.

She laughs

"I'm Zoey." She introduced herself.

"Chase." Chase said.

"So are you a new student here at Pca?.." Chase asked.

"Well that was a stupid question, I mean why else would you be here, I mean you could be dropping someone off or a- you know what I'll bleed you talk what's up?" Chase asked.

"Um, nothing much, and yeah I am a new student here." Zoey said.

"Cool I think it's great that PCA's finally letting in girls… you would too being a girl and all- no offence." Chase said.

"It's okay I'm use to it, been a girl my whole life." Zoey responded.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

" Well that wasn't really a good conversation but okay." Chase said.

"Chase you need to make her your girlfriend on this cruise." Logan said.

"Fine… but I don't know how to talk or act or-" Chase began.

"You know it'll come naturally." Michael said.

"Yeah, let's hope that…" Chase said.

* * *

" Are you guys done packing?" Zoey asked.

"Yup, I am." Dana said.

"Same here." Nicole said.

"You guys want to go to the beach? I mean, we do have the rest of the day off." Zoey asked.

"Sure, let's get ready!" Nicole said.

"Hey, you should call the guys and ask if they want to come." Dana suggested.

"Alright." Zoey said.

Zoey took the phone and called them.

"Hello?" A voice from the other line said.

"Hey Logan, it's Zoey." Zoey said.

"Yeah what do you want?" Logan asked.

"Rude much, here's Dana." Zoey said and handed the phone to Dana.

"Hey babe." Logan said.

"Ew, just to let you losers know, we're going to go to the beach, have a picnic or whatever." Dana said.

"Sure, we'll meet you there, I'll do anything to see you in a bikini." Logan said.

"Ugh, pervert." Dana said and rolled her eyes.

"See ya then hun." Logan said and hung up.

" Logan is a total pervert." Dana said frustrated.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"He wants to see me in a bikini." Dana said.

"Sounds like he likes you." Zoey said observantly.

"Pssh, nope. He's probably looking from some ass." Dana said.

"Dana don't talk like that." Zoey said.

"Well you can't make me stop." Dana said stubbornly.

"Uggh, let's go." Nicole said.

* * *

Once the girls got to the beach, they put their towels and laid on their stomachs. Dana was wearing a red bikini. Nicole was wearing a baby blue bikini with white polka dots and Zoey was wearing a hot pink bikini.

From afar the guys were coming and noticed that the girls were already there.

"Damn, Dana is wearing a bikini." Logan said.

"All 3 of them are." Chase said.

"Let's hurry up." Michael said.

"Hey Sexy Ladies!" Logan said.

"Hey…" The girls said.

"Logan I think that was too big of an entrance." Michael said.

"Jee, I think we noticed." Zoey said

"Hey, Zoey, Dana want to go for a swim?" Nicole asked.

"Sure!" Dana said.

"Don't you dare look at my ass Logan." Dana said angrily.

"Wouldn't try!" Logan said putting his hands up.

"You guys set up the food." Zoey ordered.

"Sure thing." Chase said.

Nicole, Dana and Zoey were walking towards the water when they felt themselves being picked up from the ground.

"LOGAN PUT ME DOWN!" Dana screamed.

" Not a chance babe." Logan said and smirked.

"Chase! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" Zoey screamed.

"Sorry! It was all Logan's idea!" Chase replied.

"Aww, it's okay!" Zoey said cutely.

"Um..Okay." Chase said and blushed.

"Michael! Let me go!" Nicole said.

"Sure thing." Michael said

Nicole saw that he was going to drop her into the water.

"Michael! I mean on the sand!" Nicole screamed.

"Finee…" Michael said and put her on the ground.

"Logan Put me Down." Dana said.

"Sure." Logan started to put her towards the water.

"No! not in the water." Dana said grabbing onto Logan's neck.

"But your wearing a Bikini, aren't you suppose to get wet?" Logan asked teasingly.

"But I'm not ready to get wet!" Dana said.

"Fine…" Logan said and put her down.

"Thank you!" Dana said dusting herself off.

"Why are you dusting yourself? There's nothing on you." Logan said.

"Yeah there are… your perverted germs." Dana said and smirked.

"Ouch babe, that hurt right here…" Logan said pointing to his heart.

"Yeah, you never know, it might just hurt right there…" Dana said pointing to his precious jewel.

"You wouldn't Dana, that means I can't make anymore Logan's!" Logan said terrified.

"Well then, never touch me again!" Dana said and went in the water.

Everyone got in the water then Michael suggested playing a game.

"Hey You guys! Let's play a game!" Michael said.

"Yeah! I just love games! Especially water games don't you just love games I love games! Oh, what are we going to play?" Nicole asked.

"You ever heard of Water Battle?" Michael asked.

"Nope." Everyone said.

"Okay well a girl and guy have to pair up together and the girl has to be on the guys shoulder, it's sort of like tag but you have to try to push off the other girl on the guys shoulders." Michael explained.

"Ohh! Sounds like bunches of fun!" Nicole said.

"Nicole want to be my partner?" Michael asked.

"Sure!" Nicole replied.

Nicole got on Michael's shoulders.

"Chase let's be partners!" Zoey said and grabbed onto him and went on his shoulders. Chase turned a billion shades of red.

"That leaves you and me Dana." Logan said.

"Fine." Dana said and rolled her eyes. She got on Logan's shoulders.

"READY! SET! GO!" Nicole screamed.

Everyone started charging towards each other trying to push each other. Dana and Logan charged for Michael and Nicole. Logan bumped Michael and Dana Pushed Nicole, causing them to flip backwards. At the end Logan and Dana were victorious!

They went back to their dorms around 7 and immediately went to sleep; they had to wake up early for their cruise.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'll update soon i promise. I'm getting my teeth pulled out cause i'm getting braces, so as soon as i recover, i will update!**

**love all!**

**Chicax0xbonita**


	3. Let The Cruise Begin!

**A/N: Hey peoples! thanks for the reviews, my teeth are feeling much better, I ate a lot of ice cream:)**

**Let's get on with the story, i know there might not be alot of DxL or ZxC or NxM right now, but it shall happen soon!**

* * *

**IN THE MORNING**:

_Beep, beep, beep_…

"Rise and shine girls!" Nicole said excitedly.

"I'm up!" Zoey and Dana said with excitement as well.

"Come on let's get ready!" Zoey said.

Dana wore a hot pink tank top, with white short shorts and black flip-flops. Nicole was wearing an orange tank top with a baby pink skirt and white flip-flops. Zoey was wearing a baby blue tube top with white denim shorts and black flats.

"Mirror check!" Zoey screamed.

Everyone gathered at the mirror.

"Cute!" Nicole said.

"Alright let's go meet the guys." Dana said.

The girls headed towards Maxwell hall and said good-bye to some people on their way there.

Dana knocked on the door and Michael answered it.

"Hey, um come in…" Michael said.

The girls went into the room and noticed that it was mostly empty.

"Um, why is your room almost empty?" Nicole asked.

"Logan took all of his precious possessions." Michael said and rolled his eyes.

Logan came out of the washroom all dressed and ready to go.

"Well I can't help it if I don't know what to bring, jeez I am the son of Malcolm Reese." Logan said and looked at himself in front of the mirror.

"Where's Chase?" Zoey asked.

"He went to call a cab to take us to the port." Logan said.

"Yeah, we're going to meet him in front of the school." Michael said.

"Alright. Let's go." Nicole said

They all headed towards the front of the school and they saw Chase with a Cab Van.

* * *

"Hello I'm Vincent." The man introduced himself

"Hi!" they all said.

"Alright give me your luggage." Vincent said.

Everyone handed him their luggage and went in the van. Vincent started the engine.

"You're going to the port where the ships are correct?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." Dana said.

"Alright, off we go." Vincent said and pulled away from PCA.

Everyone turned around and took one last look at PCA before their dream vacation cruise began…

* * *

Once they got to port Logan paid Vincent and he drove off. A lady in a baby blue uniform approached them she had blonde wavy hair

"Hello, I'm Stacy I'll be showing you to your rooms and along the way I will pointing out places that you might want to visit." She said and smiled.

"Okay!" Nicole said.

"Chris! Can you please help these children with their luggage by putting them on a trolley." Stacy said.

**NICOLE'S POV**:

The man, who was Chris, came over and took our luggage and put it on the trolley. He had tanned skin, I guess from working here. He also had brown hair.

When we were on board it was amazing! There was a Spa, Pool, and even Shops! This was pure heaven.

"Hey Stacy, who's the captain of this boat?" I asked.

"You're looking at her!" She said and turned around.

"YOU'RE the captain?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" She said.

"Yeah Logan, girls can do whatever boys can do." Dana said proudly.

"You tell him girl!" Stacy said giving Dana a high five.

"Hey Stacy, since you're the captain what's the name of this boat?" asked.

" The Angelica, I named it after my daughter." She said with a smile.

"Oh, how beautiful!" I exclaimed

"Yup!" She said.

"Where's your hat?" Michael asked.

"In my room." She said and continued walking.

"Alright, I will now assign you, your rooms: Zoey Brooks?" She asked.

"Here!" Zoey said and put her hand up.

"You will in room 143, Nicole Bristow is 144 and Dana Cruz is 145." She said.

"Who's who by the way, Dana And Nicole." She asked.

"Oh, I'm Nicole! And this is Dana!" I said.

"Nice to meet you girls." She said with a nod.

"Alright! Boys!" She yelled.

"Yeah?" They asked

"Chase Matthews is 243 Michael Barrett is 244 and Logan Reese is 245." She said

"Okay, I'm Logan, that's Michael and Chase." Logan said.

"Alright, I have to go, I hope you'll enjoy the cruise." She said and walked away.

"Oh I almost forgot here are your key cards." She and handed us a card each.

**END OF POV**

Everyone went to their rooms. The boys took the elevator to their room. Zoey, Dana and Nicole went to their rooms.

**ZOEY'S POV**:

I swiped my card and the door opened I went inside… My room is breathtaking! It had baby pink walls with orange curtains. I had a king bed Oh My Gosh! And a plasma screen TV!

I started walking towards the window, I had a balcony and it was facing the ocean! I love This Cruise!

**DANA'S POV**:

I walked into my room and I saw a king size bed, a plasma screen TV and an amazing view of the ocean. My room was Lavender with Pink curtains, not bad. I went to the balcony and saw that Zoey was outside so we started talking.

**NICOLE'S POV**:

Oh My Gosh! My room rocks, it was baby blue with turquoise curtains! Love it! Hmm… Plasma screen, King Bed and Ohh, I Balcony I went outside and saw Zoey and Dana talking.

**END OF POV**

"Hey you guys!" Nicole called.

"Nicole! Hey!" Zoey said.

"I want to see your rooms!" Dana said.

"Alright all of you guys come to my room first." Zoey said.

"K!" We said.

They checked out each other's rooms when the PA started.

"_Hello I'm your captain Stacy Lopez, welcome aboard to The Angelica, we will set sail in 15 minutes. Please enjoy this wonderful experience. Our route will be the Virgin Islands, Ocho Rios, the Grand Cayman, Cozumel, and Finally Cancun. For each of these stops you will have at least a week to stay, explore and such. You will sleep in the boat for the week. When you hear the boat horn on this ship that means that we are leaving in an hour so I suggest when you hear it you go back to the boat immediately. Thank you and enjoy the cruise_." Stacy said and turned off the PA.

"Wow this sounds exciting!" Nicole said.

" I know you want to explore the ship more?" Dana asked.

"Sure!" Zoey said.

The girls headed out and walked around the ship. As they were walking, a group of cute boys approached them; there were 3 of them… what a coincidence?

"_It's your captain again! We will now start to sail! Enjoy this cruise_!"

The boat started and it pulled away and they saw that the boys were coming closer.

"Hey." Dana said and winked at the boy.

"Hey, my name's Jason, you?" He asked.

"Dana, Dana Cruz." Dana said.

"Cute name." Jason said.

" Thanks, want to walk around get to know each other more?" Jason asked.

"Sure, let me just tell my friends." Dana said.

"Okay." Jason said and waited.

Dana walked over to Zoey and Nicole who were talking to a pair of boys.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to hang out with Jason for a while." Dana said.

"Alright bye." Zoey said not even looking at her.

"Oh and remember we're going to the spa…later." Nicole said.

* * *

Dana and Jason walked around the ship and talked and realized that they had a lot in common.

When they took a turn they saw Michael, Chase and Logan.

"Hey you guys!" Dana called out.

"Hey Dana, and you are?" Michael asked.

"This is Jason, I just met him." Dana said

"Oh I'm Chase." Chase said and shook hands with Jason said.

"I'm Logan." Logan said. A bit of harshness in his tone.

"Alright we'll see you guys later." Dana said and started walking away with Jason.

"Bye!" Chase said and Dana stuck her hand up in the air and waved back.

* * *

Zoey met this guy named Andrew.

"Hey, um Zoey?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah?" Zoey said.

"You want to go have dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"Sure. Pick me up at 7?" Zoey asked.

"Have a pen?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, here." Andrew took out a small pen from his pocked. Zoey took his arm and wrote her room number on it.

"Alright, see you then!" Andrew said and waved goodbye.

* * *

Nicole met this boy named Kevin.

"So Nicole, have any plans tonight?" Kevin asked.

"No not really." Nicole said.

"Well, then let's hit the movies and then dinner?" Kevin suggested.

"Alright. Here's my room number and my phone number." Nicole said and handed him a piece of paper.

"Thanks. See you then." Kevin said.

* * *

"Dana?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" Dana asked.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure, where?" Dana asked.

"To a restaurant and maybe the pool." Jason said.

"Sure. Oh, I have to go I have to meet my friends again." Dana said.

"Alright see you tonight." Jason said.

" Do you have a cell?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, here." Jason said and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I'm writing down my room number then my cell." Dana said and handed back his cell to him.

* * *

The girls met up at the spa later.

"Oh my Gosh you guys! I think I found my one true love!" Zoey said.

"I know me too! Kevin is super hot and nice." Nicole said.

"Well Jason is super hot too!" Dana said.

I was silent for a while.

"Guess what?" they said all together.

"You go first." They said and laughed.

_"We're going on a date!"_

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...what could happen on their dates? lolss review people review I already got started on the next chapter... their dates so REVIEW and i'll UPDATE!**

**chicax0xbonita**


	4. Dates

**A/N: Hey people! thanks for reviewing :) it totally made my day. Anywho, like i said there will be drama and it'll end soon as well. Then, the romance will begin probably at chp. 5? alrighty !**

* * *

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Yup, I'm going to eat dinner then head to the movies." Zoey said.

"I'm opposite, movies then dinner." Nicole said.

"How 'bout you Dana?" Nicole asked

"Dinner, then the pool." Dana said.

"Aw, that sounds cute." Zoey said.

Dana's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Dana, it's Chase." The boy on the other line said.

"Oh hey." Dana said.

"Hey, we're going to get together at the arcade, you guys want to meet us?" Chase asked.

"Sure, we'll be there." Dana said and hanged up.

" Who was that?" Zoey asked.

"Chase." Dana said. " They're heading to the arcade, they want us to meet them there." Dana said.

"Alright let's go." Nicole said.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Nicole said as they entered the arcade.

"Hey!" the boys said.

"Let's play some pool!" Dana said.

"Cool." Logan said.

They were playing some pool then it was Nicole's turn.

"You guys I'm terrible at pool." Nicole said.

"Just go, it's just for fun." Zoey said.

"Okay." Nicole said.

She bent over, and hit the white ball, it flew out of the table at hit a few kids play Dance Dance Revolution. They fell over.

"Sorry!" Nicole screamed she immediately ran over to the kids.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Um, I think I am, Tommy are you okay?" A boy with blonde hair asked.

"Yeah I am, are you Jimmy?" Tommy said.

"Well I'm really sorry okay? Here's 5 dollars. Spend it on something." Nicole said.

"Thanks." The boys said and ran out after.

* * *

Zoey and Nicole went back to the pool table.

"I think I'll just watch." Nicole and smiled a little

"Alright, so do you guys have plans tonight?" Chase asked.

"We all have dates!" Nicole screamed.

Chase choked and hit the white ball hard and it flew out the table.

"Smooth Chase." Dana said.

"You guys have dates?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I have a date with this guy named Andrew, Nicole has one with this guy named Kevin and Dana has one with this guy named Jason." Zoey said.

"Oh okay." Chase said lowly.

"We have to go, it's 6 gotta get ready for out dates!" Nicole said and grabbed Dana and Zoey.

* * *

All three of them got ready for their dates. Dana was wearing a black thin long sleeve with a blue tank top on top. She was wearing a lose black skirt that would spin around if she turned. And white flats.

There was a knock on the door and Dana opened it. Jason was there wearing a White polo shirt with baggy jeans, the shirt was opened so you could see a bit of his chest.

"Hey, you look nice." Jason said

"So do you." Dana said and blushed.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yup!" Dana said and closed her door.

"Did you bring your swimming stuff?" Jason asked.

"Nope, I mean it's really stupid to go to a restaurant and bring your bikini and junk. We can just always go back and get it later." Dana said.

They got to the restaurant called Sainte Marie. They ordered their food and waited.

**DANA'S POV:**

Wow, this is such a nice restaurant, I feel really weird around Jason though, I mean yeah I've known him for a day but I feel like he's going to do something really unexpected. I might not admit it in real life but I feel much more comfortable around Logan than Jason… I really do.

"So Dana, where do you come from?" He asked.

"Oh I come from Los Angeles." I responded.

"Nice, I come from New York, The Big apple." He said like he was teaching me.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"Play any sports?" He asked.

"Basket-ball, Volleyball, Track and Field, Cross-country, Swimming, and long jump." I said.

"Well, I play Lacrosse, Hockey, Basket-ball, Volley-ball, Soccer, Swimming, Tennis and Cross-country, Track and Field, Long jump, and High Jump." He said.

Ugh, he has a bigger ego than Logan does. Is he like trying to beat me or something? This is called a date not a competition. Bastard. Have no manners either Even Logan has better manners. Why am I thinking of Logan? Uggh! Do I like Logan?

"Here you go." The waitress gave us our food.

"This looks delicious." Jason said and just dug in.

"Yeah… it does." I said, I was starting to lose my appetite; I mean the way he's eating now makes him look like a total pig.

"What are doing? Dig in." He said talking with his mouth full.

"Um…okay." I said.

After we ate the waitress came back and gave us our check. What's even dumber is that he doesn't have any money, which means I have to pay for it.

"Yo Dana, can you pay? I have no more money." He said rudely.

"This is just the first day of the cruise and you have no money?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I spent it on like souvenirs and junk." He said.

"Oh okay." I said trying to control my temper.

I hope Nicole and Zoey have a better time than I do…

* * *

Zoey and Andrew were sitting in the movie theatres. They were watching transformers.

**ZOEY'S POV:**

Oh my gosh, this is the most boring date I've been on in my entire life. He doesn't even put his arm around me, or talk to me once in a while. All he says is " Isn't this the coolest movie ever?" to me and all I say is " Yeah."

Ugh, I wanted something romantic. Or comedy not something with violence and swearing

"Hope Nicole or Dana have a better date than me…" I mumbled lowly.

" Shh, I'm trying to watch the movie." He said angrily. I rolled my eyes and just looked away.

* * *

Nicole and Kevin were at the movies as well, but they were watching a different movie, they were watching Summer in the City (**A.N:** I don't know any romantic movies out right now, so I made one up.) Kevin had his arm around Nicole and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Kevin turned Nicole's head and was about to kiss her. They kissed. Slowly. Then Nicole felt something.

**NICOLE'S POV:**

When we kissed we kissed slow. Then I felt Kevin stick out his tongue and lick me all over my face. EW I felt like I was kissing a cow! I pulled away.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing, um what time is it?" I asked.

"11:00" He said.

"Alright, I have to go. My friends and I have to meet somewhere." I said

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"Sorry Maybe next time." I said and got up.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye…" He said.

As Nicole walked out the movie theatre, she saw Dana and Jason in the restaurant. She pulled out her phone and sent Dana a text message.

_Hey Dana, want me to rescue you from the evil Jason; you seem a bit annoyed looking from your face. Txt back._

_MWUAH!_

_Nicole._

Dana and Jason were still talking and Dana got really annoyed. She heard her cell beep, meaning she got a text.

"Excuse me Jason." She said and took her cell out.

She read Nicole's text and replied.

_Nicole! I love you so much! Please do, this guy is fucking getting on my nerves. Come like in 2 minutes so it doesn't look like I sent you. Okay? Thanks!_

_Xxx,_

_Dana._

Nicole was sitting on a bench when her phone vibrated. She got a text back from Dana. She sat there for 2 more minutes then got up.

Dana and Jason were talking…

"Yeah, so my dad is a basket-" Jason started then Nicole came.

"Hey Dana! Jason!" Nicole greeted.

"Hey Nicole!" They both replied.

"Dana, we have to go… Zoey got sick and she needs us, Chase called me and wanted me to find you, luckily I did so now we can go. Is that okay Jason?" Nicole turned to ask him.

"Sure, I'll even come with you." Jason said and got up.

"No thanks, Zoey doesn't want anyone else to visit her." Nicole covered.

"Alright then, thanks for paying Dana." Jason said and waved goodbye

* * *

"Thank you so much Nicole!" Dana said and hugged Nicole after they turned a corner.

"Your welcome, just trying to do you a favor." She replied.

"How was your date?" Dana asked.

"Kevin is the worst kisser EVER! He licked me all over the face." Nicole said disgusted.

"Well Jason, is worst than Logan." Dana said.

"How?" Nicole asked.

"Well he kept saying how rich he was how his dad was a basketball player, how they live in mansion in New York." Dana said.

"Ugh, I hate boys like that." Nicole said.

"Nicole, promise you can keep a secret, we'll tell this to Zoey later okay?" Dana said.

"Alright, you can trust me I love secrets, I would never ever betray my closest friends." Nicole said.

"Alright, okay…during my date with Jason, I realized that…" Dana started.

"Yes!" Nicole said she was grasping every word.

"…That I like Logan…" Dana said and put her head down.

"Oh My Gosh! You like him?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Dana asked.

"No! You guys to me are totally meant to be!" Nicole squealed jumping up and down.

"Um… Thanks?" Dana said.

* * *

When they got back to their rooms, it was around 11:15 pm. Nicole decided to change into her PJ's and went to Dana's room after. Dana changed into her pajamas too; she changed into a purple tank top with black bottoms.

She heard a knock at the door. She opened it. Nicole was outside wearing a Pink tank top with White bottoms.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey! Come in." Dana said.

For the first time, Dana and Nicole have gotten along with each other.

"Oh Dana! Your room is soo cute! It's like mine, but different colors!" Nicole said.

"Haha, I know!" Dana said.

"I'll call Zoey." Nicole said and grabbed the cordless from it's cradle.

Nicole started to punch in numbers.

"Hey Zoe! Yeah I'm in Dana's room, we were wondering if you could come, like ya know have a little sleep over or something…Okay we'll see ya here!" Nicole said and hung up.

"What'd she say?" Dana asked.

"She said she'll be right here, she just needs to change." Nicole said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Zoey!" Nicole squealed.

"Hey you guys!" Zoey said as she entered the room.

She was wearing a baby blue tank top with pink bottoms.

"We need to tell you something and we need to discuss our dates." Dana said and closed the door.

"Okay." Zoey said and sat down on the floor.

"Alright, so during my date, Kevin kissed me like a total cow, and On Dana's date Jason was a worse Logan." Nicole started.

"Yeah, and during my date I realized that I liked Logan…" Dana said and started turning red.

"Finally! I mean me and Nicole were talking about you and Logan for a long time." Zoey said.

Dana laughed.

"Okay, so how did your date go?" Nicole asked.

"Ugh, Andrew was a total jerk, he picked a horrible date movie and didn't even talk to me." Zoey said angrily and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know, Jason made me _pay the bill for dinner._" Dana said.

"No Way!" Nicole said in shocked.

"Seriously?" Zoey asked.

"Seriously, he said he spent all of his money already." Dana said and rolled her eyes.

"Let's drop this subject, I say we make nachos, and smores, rent some chick flicks and have an all niter!" Zoey screamed.

"Woohoo!" Dana and Nicole screamed as well.

"Alright it doesn't really matter what we're wearing. Let's go out and get the things we need." Nicole said.

The girls got their purses and came out of Dana's room. They went to this little store that sold some food and stuff for the cruise. They got graham crackers, Marsh mellows and chocolate for their smores and a bag of Tostitos and nacho cheese, for their nachos and got their movies. They got _The Notebook_, and Nicole and Zoey insisted that they had to get _Titanic_.

* * *

When they got back, they started laughing their head off.

"Oh my Goodness, did you see how the clerk was looking at us?!" Dana laughed.

"I know! He was probably like what the hell are they doing here at 12 with their Pj's on!" Nicole said.

"This is totally fun!" Zoey said as she prepared the smores and nachos. Dana got some drinks from her mini fridge.

They all sat down on beanie bags and Zoey and Nicole went back to their rooms and got some nail polish, and hair accessories.

They finished their movies around 5am and Dana fell asleep on her bed Zoey and Nicole fell asleep on the floor with their beanie bags.

* * *

**A/N:** **Anyway, that was chapter 4 :) review you guys! and i'll update!**

**chicax0xbonita**


	5. Poolside

**A/N: Hi all! Here's chapter 5**

* * *

There was a knock on the door that woke them all up.

"Nicole answer the door!" Dana yelled.

"Fine!" Nicole said and got up yawning.

She opened the door revealing Logan, Chase and Michael all dressed up and ready for the day.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"Um, it's like 11 am and you're still sleeping?" Chase asked.

"We had a little girls sleep-over/ all niter." Zoey said still closing her eyes.

Chase diverted his eyes from Nicole to Zoey who was lying on the beanie bag. Logan was just looking at Dana from the moment they got there.

"So um, when you guys are done and everything…meet us at the very top, where the pool is." Logan said.

"Alright, bye." Nicole said and slammed the door in their faces.

"You guys wake up!" Nicole screamed.

Zoey woke up and Dana woke up a few minutes after.

"We're suppose to meet the guys at the pool."

"Alright, let's get ready…we'll meet here again…okay Dana?" Zoey suggested.

"Okay, see you then." Dana said and closed the door.

The girls got changed into their bikinis underneath their clothes. Dana wore her new bikini; it was a black one with pink polka dots. On top, she wore a see through skirt with a shirt saying I make boys cry. She put her extra clothes in her tote bag.

When Nicole and Zoey came, Nicole was wearing a wrap around skirt with an orange and pink tank top, underneath you could see her baby blue bathing suite with white swirlies. Zoey was wearing short shorts and wearing her bikini top, her bikini was orange with pink stripes.

* * *

They headed towards the elevator and when it opened it was empty. They went inside and pressed the button to the 4th floor. When they got there you could already see Michael, Chase and Logan on the beach chairs and saved another 3 for them.

"Hey! Zoey! Dana! Nicole! Over Here!" Chase called them.

"Heey!" Nicole said all peppy.

They went to the beach chairs and settled into them. Dana got up and took off her skirt and Shirt to reveal her in her bikini…

"Dana nice legs." Logan said

"Um…Thanks?" Dana responded.

Nicole and Zoey giggled. Dana turned around and gave them a 'shut up' glare. They stopped.

Chase was wearing orange Hawaiian print swimming trunks. Michael was just wearing blue ones and Logan was wearing pink Hawaiian print swimming trunks.

"Um, I'm going to get one of those inflatable pool chairs…anyone want something?" Zoey asked as she got up.

"Yeah, I'll come with you, I'm going to get a beach-ball." Chase said and got up.

"Oh! Zoe! Can you get one that you can lie on?" Nicole asked.

"I think that's too big for me too carry, I'm a getting a chair ya know." Zoey said in her Texan accent.

"Fine…I'll come too." Nicole said and got up.

"Yo Chase, can you get me some nachos?" Michael asked.

"Dude, we're getting things for the pool not for your stomach, go get it yourself." Chase said and whacked Michael at the side of his head.

"We'll be back in a sec." Nicole said and started walking away with Chase, Zoey, and Michael.

* * *

"Okay, it's great that you guys are here." Zoey said.

"Yeah, I mean this cruise is amazing!" Chase said.

"Not on the cruise, NOW!" Nicole said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Okay, we're not suppose to tell anyone, not even you but last night on Dana's date, she realized she liked Logan, so we were wondering if you knew if Logan liked Dana back…"Zoey said.

"No, but we'll ask him tonight." Michael said.

"Alright then tomorrow, Chase and I will get some food and junk and that'll give us an excuse to talk and make a plan, then once we figure out a plan we'll tell you." Zoey explained.

"Okay, hey doesn't it already sound like a plan? Did you notice that cause I didn't notice that." Nicole said in a shocked voice.

"Um, yeah…we sorta already did." Michael said.

"Oh, oh well!" Nicole said.

They got to the little pool hut and got their things, they left Michael to go get his Nachos.

* * *

Dana and Logan were the only ones left.

"So, Dana…how was your date last night?" Logan asked uneasily.

"It was okay, wasn't the best." Dana said truthfully…she saw his uneasiness.

"Oh, I see." Logan said, sounding releaved.

"Um, Logan can you put some sun block on my back?" Dana asked as she turned around.

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Um, Logan can you put some sun block on my back?" Dana asked as she turned around and was on her stomach.

"Agh, sure." I said.

I slowly bend over and grab the sun-block lotion. I squirted some on my hand. And started to rub Dana's back. She had perfect skin, hair, face and body. I mean like look at her! She had brown hair with caramel streaks, with tanned skin. Her lips are plump and pink and her body had curves that suited her.

"Um, Logan can you put more…I mean like lower…"Dana mumbled.

"Sure." I said and put some near her lower back.

"Oh, and don't touch my ass." She said.

"I would love too, but now, you won't let me?" I asked teasingly.

"Just rub." Dana said.

"Rub What?" I teased even more.

"LOGAN!" Dana got up and turned a billion shades of red.

**DANA'S POV**

Wow, did you just hear that? "Rub what?" that sounded so…sexy. Yes, I know that's how Logan is but hello! He's LOGAN! Anyway, I just wish I knew how he felt about me, I mean right now, I feel like I am in heaven…getting the massage of my life. The way he touches me feels so right.

I looked up for a bit and saw a couple walking by holding hands, I wish I could be like with Logan…then I heard them say something…

"What a beautiful couple." The lady with blonde hair said.

"Yes, what a total gentleman." The man said.

They continued to walk. I wonder if Logan heard those things.

"Hey, did you hear what those people said?" I asked Logan.

"No…what?" Logan asked.

"Never mind." I said and shook my head.

* * *

Zoey, Nicole and Chase came back. When they turned at the corner, they saw what was happening and Zoey just went crazy!

"Oh MY Gosh! Do you see what I see!?" She screamed, loud enough for Nicole and Chase to hear.

"Aw! Logan's massaging Dana!" Nicole squealed jumping up and down.

"I know I'm not a girl so I will NOT do that." Chase said.

"Okay, let's go they might get suspicious." Nicole said.

"Okay." Zoey and Chase said at the same time

Once they got back, Logan stopped massaging Dana. Logan realized that Dana was sleeping. Then Michael came back.

"Should I wake her?" Logan asked.

"Naw, she's pretty tired from last night." Nicole said.

"Oh, okay." Logan said and relaxed in his lounge chair.

"Let's go for a swim Zoe!" Nicole said.

"Can you go with someone else I need to tan" Zoey said.

"Alright! Michael want to go for a swim?" Nicole asked and strutted towards him.

"Sure!" Michael got up and put his nachos down.

Michael and Nicole headed to the pool. Nicole went in and so did Michael.

"How was your date last night?" Michael asked

"Horrible. Kevin kissed like a cow." Nicole said dunked her head in the water.

"I know how that feels." Michael said and dove in the water. When he got back up Nicole was looking at him awkwardly.

"You kissed a guy?" She asked.

"No, actually a cow kissed me, it was really weird, it was when I was in gr. 3 my class when for a trip to the farm then I went near a cow and it just licked me…the farmer said it kissed me…weird." Michael said and shivered.

"That's how I felt." Nicole said.

Nicole swam for a while with Michael.

"I wish I could re-do that kiss…with a different guy." Nicole said.

"Oh, alright." Michael said and went underneath the water.

"I won-" Nicole said. "Michael?"

Michael popped up from the water and gave Nicole a slow kiss…

Nicole wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and made the kiss deeper.

**NICOLE'S POV**

" I won-" I started then I noticed that Michael disappeared. "Michael?" I asked.

He suddenly popped up and gave me this amazing kiss. Okay, I never admitted it to anyone, yes I know not even my best friends Dana and Zoey. But inside I've always liked Michael. Shocking? Not really. I always liked him…he's nice, caring, and funny not to mention totally cute.

We pulled away. I was pretty breath-less.

"Wow." I said, well that was the only thing I could've really said.

"How was that?" Michael asked.

"Awesome." I said.

"So, does that mean we're going out?" He asked.

"Yup, I guess it does." I said and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

**END OF POV**

Zoey, Chase, Logan and Dana were on their lounge chairs, when all of this happened. Dana woke up a few minutes later.

"Well you dosed off." Logan said and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired." Dana said.

"It's okay." Logan said

"Oh my gosh guys look!" Zoey squealed.

"Aw! Did you see them kiss?" Dana asked.

"Yeah! It was soo romantic! It was in the water!" Zoey squealed.

"Ladies! Please! Logan's trying get some beauty sleep." Logan said

"What's the point? You're already ugly." Dana commented.

"Haha, I know you want me Cruz." Logan said and got up.

Zoey and Chase looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, Logie-Bear, I so want you." Dana said sarcastically.

"Haha, don't push it babe." Logan said and put on his shades.

Dana got up, along with Chase said Zoey and headed towards the water. Michael and Nicole swam over to them holding hands.

"Congrats on the new couple!" Zoey and hugged Nicole. Chase gave Michael a high-five.

"Hey, I want to have a water battle again." Nicole said.

"Nicole, it's public and there are other people in this pool ya know." Chase said.

"Not for long." Nicole got out of the water and bought a hot dog, from the hot dog stand.

"Great idea Nicole! Lunch Time!" Michael said and ran up to her.

"Agh! This isn't lunch." Nicole said sharply.

"Then what is it?" Dana asked.

"Watch." Nicole said and threw it in the water and yelled. "Eww! It's pooh!"

Zoey knew what Nicole was trying to do.

"Everyone out of the water!" Zoey screamed.

"Yeah! Everyone get out!" Dana joined.

Everyone ran out screaming. Then they headed out the door. The only people left were them.

"Wow, nice idea Nic." Dana said and gave her a high-five.

"Thanks." Nicole said.

"Alright! Time for Water Battle!" Zoey screamed.

Logan was sleeping on his lounge chair then Dana got out of the water and headed towards him.

"Hey, baby…want to play with me?" Dana whispered seductively.

Logan woke up immediately and noticed how close his face and Dana's face were.

"Sure, anytime…"Logan said and smirked.

"Too bad, we're playing water battle." Dana said and pulled him out of the lounge chair and pushed him in the water. Logan pulled Dana along with him and they both went in the water with a splash.

Dana accidentally hugged Logan in the water and pulled back.

"Sorry." Dana said.

"It's okay." Logan said and went under water and Dana went on his shoulders.

"READY SET GO!" Chase and Zoey sreamed.

They played water battle and realized that it was getting pretty late. They got out of the water.

"How come Dana and Logan always win?" Nicole complained.

"Cause we're a awesome team!" Dana said and gave Logan a high five.

"You mean an awesome couple." Zoey mumbled.

Chase laughed.

"Hey you guys! Let's head to one of the clubs, I heard that there's this club called Vibrant, and it's awesome!" Nicole said.

"Alright, let's meet at Dana's room at nine?" Zoey asked.

"Sure no problem." Chase said. Zoey went over to him and whispered something.

"Make sure you ask Logan if he likes Dana." Zoey whispered.

"Okay." Chase said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, i hoped you liked this chapter, next chapter will be awesome I promise! Please review**

**chicax0xbonita**


	6. Club Vibrant

**A/N: Hey everyone! i promised i would give you chapter 6 very soon! so here it is.**

**Oh and thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

Everyone headed back towards their rooms. The boys headed towards the elevator

" So, Michael…you never told us you liked Nicole." Logan said.

"Well, you didn't even say who YOU liked." Chase said and gave Michael a wink.

"Okay, well-" Logan started, then the elevator opened.

They got out and started to walk.

"How 'bout we talk about this in my room, after we get changed, it's still 7." Logan said.

"Alright…we'll see you then." Michael said and disappeared into his room

**CHASE POV**

I walked into my room and quickly went to get my towel and clothes. I headed towards my closet and looked inside. I picked out my dark blue shirt with the British flag and a pair of jeans. I headed towards the washroom and quickly took a shower. I hope we can make Logan and Dana together… and I hope I would have the courage to ask Zoey to be my girlfriend. I put shampoo on my head and rinse. I walked out of the washroom with my clothes on.

I was about to go out then the phone rang…

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Chase…I just wanted to ask if you asked Logan if he likes Dana yet." Zoey said on the other line.

"Nope, I'm heading to his room right now…" I responded.

"Oh, okay. Text me what the answer is." Zoey said.

"Alright, see you at 9." I said and hung up.

I got my key card and headed to Logan's room. I knocked on the door. He opened the door and I saw that Michael was already there.

**END OF POV**

"Okay, Logan spill the beans." Michael said.

"Okay, one, no one says spill the beans." Logan said and smirked.

"Fine. Continue." Michael said.

"Okay, well I like Dana." Logan said lowly.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"I LIKE DANA CRUZ!" Logan screamed.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Chase said giving Michael the 'play along' look.

"Yeah, I mean I thought you would go for the blondes." Michael said.

"Naw, I like Dana, she's different from other girls, she's beautiful, smart, fun to hang out with it, she's a goddess in my eyes." Logan said with passion.

"Well then, hold on can I use your washroom?" Chase asked Logan.

"Yeah, sure." Logan replied.

Chase entered the washroom and closed the door. He composed a new text message to Zoey,

_Hey Zoe,_

_Yupp, Logan likes Dana. He said she was beautiful, smart and fun to hang out with it. Shocking he's not saying 'hot' I say that, that means he really does like her. He said that Dana was a goddess eyes. Txt back when you get this._

_Chase._

* * *

"So, what are you going to wear?" Zoey asked. They all gathered at Dana's room doing each other's hair and stuff.

"Well, I'm going to wear my pink halter top with a black jean skirt." Nicole said.

"Cute, well I'm going to wear my baby blue tank top that says 'Angel' and capris." Zoey said.

"How 'bout you Dana?" Nicole asked.

"I guess I'll wear a red tube top with a white skirt." Dana said.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Dana asked

"Come on Dana, we've been best friends for three years, you think we don't know you." Nicole said.

"Fine, well I'm a bit nervous if Logan likes me or if he doesn't, I mean if he does then great but if he doesn't it'll make our friendship awkward." Dana said and laid back on her bed.

Zoey's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She felt it.

**ZOEY'S POV**

My phone started to vibrate probably the text from Chase.

"Dana can I use your washroom?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Any time." She said.

I entered the door and took out my phone.

_Hey Zoe,_

_Yupp, Logan likes Dana. He said she was beautiful, smart and fun to hang out with it. Shocking he's not saying 'hot' I say that, that means he really does like her. He said that Dana was a goddess in his eyes. Txt back when you get this._

_Chase._

Thank goodness, if not, then Dana would be crushed. I replied to the text.

_Hi Chase,_

_Thank goodness Logan likes her, she's all nervous about this. We'll talk about this at the club, I'm getting an idea. See You then!_

_Xoxo,_

_Zoe._

I walked out of the washroom. I saw that Nicole already left.

"I'll see you later okay Dee?" I asked.

"Alright. Bye!" Dana said and closed the door.

**END OF POV**

Chase got Zoey's text and was happy, she signed it _xoxo._ The boys continued to talk about normal things, like cars, school clothes and watched TV and played video games.

It was 9 pm and they headed to Dana's room. Logan knocked on the door and Dana answered it.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I knocked on the door and Dana answered. She looked gorgeous tonight, she was wearing a red tube top and a white mini skirt I also noticed she was wearing heart shaped earrings.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, wait for a sec we'll be right out." Dana said and turned around to get her black cardigan.

The girls got out and we started to head to the elevator. I was walking with Dana.

"You look nice tonight." I said.

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

" I always look my best for you babe." I said and smirked.

All of us got in the elevator and Nicole pushed the 3rd floor button. The elevator went up and the door opened. The exited and went to the club. They saw the sign Vibrant and headed towards it.

**END OF POV**

"No wonder they call it Vibrant." Michael said.

The sign was in neon pink. The lights were everywhere and it was in a lot of colors.

"This is totally amazing!" Nicole said looking around.

"Like you" Michael said and kissed her on the cheek.

Nicole blushed.

"Let's line up." Zoey said.

"Okay!" They all said.

They headed to the line. It took them a few minutes to get in. Once they got in, they found a table and all sat down.

"It's really wild here." Dana said.

"I know! I love it!" Zoey said.

"Never thought you were like that Brooks." Logan said and smirked.

"Shut up." Zoey said.

"Let's Dance Michael!" Nicole said and grabbed Michael and went to the dance floor.

**DANA'S POV**

Everyone on the dance floor was either a group or couples. The groups were dancing and the couples…wow…they were dancing really REALLY close. There was even a couple or 2 grinding. Just then, this song came on, I heard it before and I loved it, it's on my I-pod as well. It was called Don't Stop The Music By Rihanna. I love it the lyrics and the beat.

_Please don't stop the Music…_

_Please don't stop the Music…_

_Please Don't Stop the Music…_

_Please Don't Stop The Music…_

"Hey Dana, you want to Dance?" Logan asked shyly.

"Sure! I love this song!" I said.

We both got up and headed to the dance floor, it was really crowded so we dance really closely.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place._

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for no-body when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

Logan started to Dance and so did I; he was looking at me, smiling.

"Nice moves Cruz." He said and smirked.

"Wish I could say that for yours." I responded and smirked back.

"Hey, that hurt." He said and laughed.

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go…don't_

Logan looked pretty hot tonight. He was wearing a black polo shirt with baggy jeans; his shirt was opened a bit so you could see his chest a bit. I just want to melt. I did not want this song to end.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now were rocking on the dance floor acting naughty._

_You're hands around my waist._

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to Chest_

_And now we're face to face._

More people got on the floor, like Chase and Zoey so it was getting hotter and crowded. Logan moved closer to me and put his hands on my waist.

"Just trying to make more room." He said and winked at me.

"I don't mind." I said and winked back.

We were really close that my back was on his chest and I can smell his cologne. It smelled heavenly.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on poppin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Music…_

I started to dance I bit slower now, since it was getting really hot. Logan noticed it, so we were just moving our legs and arms, his arms around my waist still.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on poppin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Music…_

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close._

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us no one has to know_

_This is a private show (oh)_

I hope Zoey and Nicole don't see what Logan and I are doing, they'll totally tease me, but I can say same to Chase and Zoey. I looked around for them and saw them. Chase said something to Zoey and Zoey hugged him and kissed him on the lips, guess he told.

"Logan look." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" He asked happy that my arms were around his neck.

"Look!" I said. He looked and saw Zoey and Chase kissing on the dance floor.

"Wow, nice way to say it to her." Logan said.

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now were rocking on the dance floor acting naughty._

_You're hands around my waist._

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to Chest_

_And now we're face to face._

Logan put his hands on my waist again and turned me around to face him. We were just looking at each other and didn't care if we weren't dancing anymore. I love his chocolate brown eyes.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on poppin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Music…_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on poppin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Music…_

"Wow, this club is awesome!" Zoey said.

"I know, are you just saying that cause I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Chase asked teasingly.

"Yes." Zoey said and kissed him.

_Please don't stop the music…_

_Please don't stop the music…_

_Please don't stop the Music…_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on poppin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Music…_

Nicole and Michael were dancing like a couple; they were totally close and didn't care what people thought.

"I'm glad we're dating." Michael said.

"Same here, there's no one better I'd love to spend this cruise with." Nicole said and the song ended.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on poppin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Music…_

Everyone headed to the table again. They were sitting around Nicole, Michael, Zoey, Chase, Dana and then Logan. A waitress came.

"Would you like to order some drinks?" She asked.

"Um, can I just have water?" Zoey asked.

"I'll have coke." Dana said.

"Sprite."

"Pepsi."

"Nestea."

"Ginger ale."

"Alright I'll be right back." She said and walked away.

"So, Zoey…saw your little mouth to mouth party on the floor." Dana said and winked.

Chase and Zoey turned a billion shades of red.

"Well, Chase asked me to dance and then that's when it all happened." Zoey said and hugged Chase.

"Told you it'll come naturally." Michael said and smiled at Chase.

Nicole gave Zoey the 'details later' look. Zoey nodded.

* * *

The waitress came back with the drinks and Michael paid. Dana then said something.

"Hey, let's have a toast, to the newly made couples." She said.

"Cheers!" Everyone said and clicked glasses.

They danced a few more songs, and headed out of the club around 1am.

* * *

They were walking back to their rooms, and Dana and Nicole headed to Zoey's room. They talked for at least 15 min.

"Hey Zoe!" Nicole said as she walked in the room with Dana.

"So, Brookes, what happened?" Dana asked while smirking.

"Well, you know how you 2 and Michael and Logan headed to the dance floor…" Zoey said.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Michael, Nicole, Dana and Logan headed to the dance-floor, leaving Zoey and Chase behind._

_"So, Zoe…are you going out with Andrew?" Chase asked_

_"No, and I don't want too, he's a total jerk." Zoey said angrily._

_"Okay, stay calm." Chase said calmly laughing._

_"Sorry, I just want to enjoy this cruise, it still is the 5th day." Zoey said._

_"I know, we have to months to go…I just love Dana for winning." Chase said and smiled._

_"I'm so bored." Zoey said putting her face in hands._

_"Want to dance?" Chase asked._

_Zoey lightened up._

_"I'd love too!" She replied_

_They started to dance then __**Don't stop the Music **__came on._

_"I've never heard this song before." Chase said._

_"It's called Don't stop the Music by Rihanna… Dana listens to it all the time." Zoey explained._

_"Well, I like it." Chase said and smiled._

_"Me too…" Zoey said._

_A fat man came and bumped Zoey into Chase by accident and Zoey was on Chase's chest._

_"Um, why is HE here, this is for teens." Zoey said._

_"Maybe, he's a really really fat kid." Chase said and laughed._

_"You're mean." Zoey said and laughed._

_"Then why are you laughing?" Chase asked teasingly._

_"Oh, be quite." Zoey said and blushed._

_It was silent between them, except the music. After a few minutes Chase asked something._

_"So, Zoey…do you like anyone?" Chase asked and turned his head away._

_"Um, I think so, but I don't think he likes me back." Zoey said and put her head down._

_"Oh, well then why don't you ask him?" Chase suggested._

_"Oh, okay." Zoey said and put her head up. Her eyes serious._

_"Chase, do you like me?" She asked._

_Chase was shocked. He thought she liked Logan or something._

_"No…" Chase said._

_Zoey looked away trying to hide her tears._

_Chase lifted her chin to make their eyes meet._

_"… I love you…" He said._

_Zoey eyes started to sparkle with joy and Chase leaned in to kiss her. They kissed passionately giving the kiss all the love they had for each other. They pulled away smiling._

_"I love you Zoey…" Chase said_

_"I love you too…" Zoey said and hugged Chase._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Oh My Gosh!" Nicole squealed.

"That was so romantically gushy, it made me sick." Dana said.

"From you Dana, I take that as a compliment." Zoey said and smiled.

Dana smiled back.

"Don't tell this to anyone…" Dana started.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"I'm jealous of both you guys." Dana said and put her head down.

Zoey and Nicole looked at each other. Zoey went over to Dana and lifted up her chin to see a crying Dana.

"Dana, we're so sorry, we didn't mean to make you feel jealous." Nicole said.

"It's okay." Dana said between tears.

**NICOLE'S POV:**

The Dana we see now, must be the real her. I feel so bad.

"Dana, why are you like this?" Zoey said.

"I know the whole time you've been really tough and now, you're crying." I said hugging her.

"Well, ever since I met you guys and Logan, I really liked him…my mom always got hurt by men. I didn't want to be like her…and knowing Logan he'll probably do the same." Dana said.

"Oh, Dana don't say that! Be positive!" Zoey said.

"So, anyway, that's why I've always been rude to him or just ignore him. I'm trying to block him out by being rude but he's breaking through it." Dana continued.

"Dana, don't worry, we won't tell anyone of this." I said.

"Thanks you guys!" She said and pulled us into a hug.

"Alright, we should all get some sleep." Zoey said.

"Yeah, it's like 2 am." I said.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow. G'night." Dana said and walked out the door.

"Night!" Zoey said as I walked out.


	7. Welcome to the Virgin Islands!

**A/N: Hey you guys! sorry I haven't updated, well i think this is the longest chapter I've written, I think. So anyway, I'm getting my braces like next weekend! so yeah. I think I loved this chapter all of the other ones i've written, oh and check out my new story it's called ****_Summer in The City_**** and tell me what you guys think.**

* * *

**DANA'S POV:**

I headed to my room and opened the door. I went to my bed and opened my laptop. Weird, but I signed on to my msn, at 2:15 am…I couldn't sleep after what happened at Zoey's room.

**Latina-Babe101** _has signed on_.

No one else was online but no other than Logan…

_**Make-out-champ:**__ Hey, Dae, why you online at this time?_

_**Latina-Babe101:**__ I could ask you same thing…and it's no reason…I can't sleep…_

_**Make-out-champ:**__ Oh, well maybe I should come over there and give you the time of your life._

_**Latina-Babe101:**__ What? Make-out? No thanks; I'm starting to get sleepy…_

_**Make-out-champ:**__ Well, Ms. Cruz…good night! Make sure you dream of me. ;)_

_**Latina-Babe101:**__ I have my doubts…G'Night._

_**Latina-Babe101**__ has signed out._

I signed out before he could say anything else. I put my laptop back on the desk, turned off my lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**DANA'S POV**

I woke up around 10, and took a shower. I came out with a towel wrapped around my body.

I headed to my closet and picked out my outfit. I pinked out jean khakis and a hot pink tank top. I also picked out my pink and white flip-flops.

I headed to Nicole's room to see if she was there. I knocked on the door. She opened the door with a smile.

"Good morning Dana!" She greeted me

"Good, morning." I replied back

Just then Zoey came out of her room.

"Hey you guys!" She said

"Hey Zoe!" Nicole and I said.

"We should head down and grab some breakfast!" Nicole said.

"Alright, let's go." Zoey said

We headed towards the elevator, Zoey pressed the down button and we waited. It stopped at the 2nd floor, where Michael, Chase and Logan stayed. The elevator opened revealing Logan and the rest.

**END OF POV**

"Good morning Ladies!" Logan said and smirked.

"Morning." The girls said back.

"Heading for breakfast?" Chase asked.

"Yupp!" Nicole said.

"Hey, Baby." Zoey said and kissed Chase.

They started to kiss really, really passionately.

Nicole and Michael started to have a coughing fit.

"Jeez, please get a room for heaven's sake." Logan said.

Zoey and Chase pulled away and started to turn red.

"Why can't you be like Michael and Nicole, they save the making out for later." Dana said.

"Well, Sorry, we can't help it that we're madly in love." Chase said and put his arm around Zoey.

Nicole, Michael smiled while Logan and Dana just rolled their eyes.

They exited to the 4th floor where the restaurants and were.

"Hey, so what restaurant do you guys want to go to?" Dana asked.

"Hmm…how 'bout that one?" Nicole said and pointed to a restaurant call _Ocean Angel Café._

"Cool, let's go." Michael said. He put his arm around Nicole and walked.

Chase and Zoey held hands. Dana and Logan were last and were just talking.

" So, why were you on at 2am last night?" Logan asked.

"None of your business, actually, I just couldn't really sleep." Dana said and turned her head away remembering what happened last night, keeping the tears from coming out, she blinked in the tears and was looking back at Logan again.

The group reached the café. A lady with blonde silky hair was at the front desk.

"Good morning, welcome to _Ocean Angel Café,_ would you like a table?" She asked.

"Yes, um can we have a table for 6?" Zoey asked politely.

"Sure, right this way." She led them to a table.

**ZOEY'S POV**

" Oh my goodness! Look at the view!" I said

"It's awesome!" Nicole said.

We had a window seat and they saw the clear blue crystal ocean. The sun was shining and it made the water glisten.

"Hello, would you like to order?" A man asked.

"Sure, do you have pancakes?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, we have Belgian waffles, flap-jacks, cheese omelet, bacon and eggs with hash-brown, and of course the regular toast and jam." The man said.

"Can I have a cheese omelet?" Logan asked.

"Flap-jacks please." Dana said.

"Belgian waffles please." Chase said.

"I want bacon and hash-brown, can I not have eggs please?" I asked.

"Of course." The man said.

"I want flap-jacks too!" Nicole said. The man smiled at her kiddish attitude.

"Can I have a cheese omelet too?" Michael asked.

"Yes. So, 2 flap-jacks, 2 cheese omelets, 1 Belgian waffles, and 1Bacon and Hash-brown, no eggs." He made sure

"Yes." All of us said.

"I'll be right back." He said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys, I was reading the schedule last night, and today we'll be reaching the Virgin Islands." I said.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Logan asked.

"Well, we have a week to explore this place so how 'bout when we dock, we go snorkeling." I suggested.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm in." Dana said. After her, a chorus of " Sure" came from Chase, Michael and Logan.

"Alright! We're going to go snorkeling!" I exclaimed.

**END OF POV**

Just then, the man came back with their food. He placed their orders in front of them. They started to eat.

"Mmm! Dana aren't these flapjacks good? I think these flap-jacks are good!" Nicole started.

"I think their good too Nicole." Dana laughed.

Another 30 minutes and they were finished eating. They headed to the front desk to pay.

"I'll pay you guys!" Chase said.

"Thanks." Everyone said.

"No problem." Chase replied. They exited the cafe and wandered around the deck.

* * *

"Hey, let's go to that place!" Zoey said

"Alright, let's go!" Nicole said and grabbed Michael he started laughing.

They headed out to a place that had an "indoor" garden; it was sort of a mini park. But the grass wasn't grown it was just a carpet.

"Hey! Let's take pictures!" Nicole squealed.

"Sure! Anyone brought their camera?" Michael asked.

" I did!" Zoey said and took it out of her purse.

"Okay, well I want to be the photographer!" Nicole said.

"Alright, where should we go Miss. Photographer?" Dana asked.

"Oh, right there, between those to palm trees, and the ocean is the behind the glass wall." Nicole said.

The garden had a glass frame so the sun could shine onto the plants.

"Alright." Logan said.

They all gathered around.

"Hey, squish in a bit, like put your arms around each other." Nicole instructed.

They did as they were told; they put their arms around each other's neck. The group was like Logan, Dana, Zoey, Chase and then Michael. They took a few more pictures like Michael Logan and Chase up on a tree, Zoey, Nicole and Dana jumping off a rock, pair pictures: a guy giving a girl a piggy-back. Funny poses, like Logan kissing a statue of a horse. Then they asked a person to take a picture of all of them.

They walked out of the garden laughing.

"I never knew picture taking could be so fun!" Dana said.

"I know!" Everyone chorused.

The PA started. They stopped.

"_Good afternoon everyone! This is your captain speaking, I would like to say that we are going to reach the virgin islands in about half an hour, like I said before, you have at least a week to explore the place, you will be sleeping at the boat, and at exactly 9pm at the end of the week the ship's horn will go, and then we will be off to Ocho Rios. Alright! So everyone enjoy the Virgin Islands!" _Stacy turned off the PA.

"Wow, in half an hour we'll be snorkeling." Nicole said jumping up and down.

"I know." Chase said.

" I wonder why they call it the Virgin Islands." Michael said.

"Maybe the people living there never did _it_ yet." Logan said and smirked.

"_LOGAN!_" Dana said in a threatening tone.

"Sorry, just a guess." Logan said and smirked.

"Alright, enough talking about _IT_, let's go and get ready." Zoey said in her motherly tone.

"Yes mother!" Everyone said and laughed.

* * *

The girls headed back to their rooms, just to get some clothes, towels, sunscreen and stuff. They changed into their swimwear as well. The girls wore solid color bikinis. Dana packed a white one, Zoey packed a green one and Nicole packed a peachy colored one. Dana wore denim booty shorts, and a white tank top that said ' don't mess with the best.' And she wore black flip-flops too. Nicole wore a wrap around skirt that went up to her knees and an orange tank top that said ' Baby Boo' with white flip-flops. Zoey wore a flowy light pink skirt with a lavender tank top, with pink flip-flops.

The girls came out of their rooms, and Nicole shouted.

"Dana! Awesome booty!" Nicole said and winked.

"Are you wearing that for a special someone?" Zoey asked and winked as well.

"Oh, Shush up!" Dana said. " Maybe, I am…"

"Oooohh! Dana, get your flirt on!" Nicole squealed.

"Come on you guys! Stop! Let's go to the boy's room's and get them." Dana said

"Alright, let's go." Zoey said.

They went up to the 2nd floor and knocked on Chase's room. Chase opened it.

"Oh, hey Zoe! Nicole! Dana!" He said.

"Hey! Are you ready?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, almost, let me call Michael and Logan to come out, so we don't have to knock on their rooms." He said.

Chase took out his Razr and called Michael and Logan, in 2 minutes Michael came out and Logan came out after.

The boys were wearing their swimming trunks and a lose shirt. Chase was wearing black swimming trunks that had a white stripe down the middle and a white lose shirt. Michael was wearing dark purple swimming trunks and a black lose shirt that said 'PCA'. Logan was wearing orange swimming trunks with a pink stripe down the middle of each side, like Chase and he wore a white muscle shirt that said 'I major in vacation'

"Awesome shirt Logan!" Michael said.

"Haha, thanks." He replied.

"Let's go near the gate, so we can get out early." Nicole said.

"Good idea." Zoey said.

"Just hold on for a sec, I have to get something." Michael said and went back into his room.

He came out with a big backpack.

"Why are you bringing that?" Dana asked.

"Just some food, clothes and emergency things." Michael said.

"Yeah, good idea…better safe than sorry." Chase said.

"Alright, let's go." Logan said.

They headed to the part of the ship where they were going to exit. Once they got there, there were already a lot of people.

"I guess they were thinking what we were thinking…" Nicole said looking shocked.

"Yeah, look at that crowd." Chase said.

There were a bunch of people, lots and lots of families, a lot of couples and some old folks. Children were crying and couples making out, and…it was chaos.

"Let's just try to get near the front." Dana said.

Zoey led the way along with Chase by her side, followed by Nicole and Michael behind, and Logan and Dana at the back. While they were walking a few guys were looking at Dana's butt. Logan got furious.

"Dana, did you have to wear such hot booty shorts?" Logan asked frustrated.

"Well, I didn't want to wear a skirt or jeans, so I'm wearing shorts." Dana said and smirked.

"Well, some guys are looking, but not at you." Logan said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Dana said and rolled her eyes.

They kept walking and then Dana stopped and got furious.

**DANA'S POV:**

Logan and I kept walking then I felt someone pinch my butt. I turn around and see Jason with his hands on my freaking butt! After that, he spanked it. In front of all these people!

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I yelled causing Logan to stop walking and look back.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend, how come I never saw you for a long time?" Jason asked.

"Okay, 1, I only went with you on 1 stupid date, and you were totally rude and disgusting, and 2 - I would never date a loser like you, and 3-" I punched him straight on the jaw.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed.

"Damn, you're a maniac!" Jason screamed.

"Why You F-" I was about to punch him one more time when I felt arms around my waist.

"Dana, calm down." Logan whispered.

"I can't! Did you see what he just did?!" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I have an idea." Logan said.

He took my hand and pulled me away from the bleeding Jason. We met up with the gang again.

"What happened to you guys?" Nicole asked seeing the expression from my face.

"Well, Jason couldn't keep his hands away from this." I turned around and spanked my butt.

"So Dana gave him a little beat down." Logan finished my sentence.

"Well, good. He deserved it." Zoey said proudly.

"Hey, can you guys hold on Dana and I have something to take care of." Logan said and took my hand again.

He pulled me through the crowd and when we finally got out that monstrous mob, he started to talk to me.

"Dana, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just feel really ticked off." I replied.

"Okay, we're going to go find Stacy." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have something to tell her." He replied he looked very serious.

"Okay." I said.

We headed to the front of the ship and went up to the 4th floor. When the elevator opened you could see a desk with a lady sitting there, she was a redhead. Logan and I went up to the desk. The lady looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Gloria, can I help you?" She said.

"Yes, is captain Stacy around?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I'll buzz you in." She said. She pressed a button and talked. "Captain Stacy, 2 people want to see you."

"Send them in." She replied.

She pressed a button and we went inside, she was steering the ship with her big captain's head.

"Dana, Logan, hello." She said and smiled.

"Hello, Captain Stacy…we have something to tell you." Dana said.

"What's wrong?" She asked she asked another person to take the wheel.

"Well, Dana just got sexually harassed a couple of minutes ago" Logan said.

"What? What happened?" She asked furious.

"Well, I went on some date with this guy who I thought who was nice, then he turned out to be rude and disgusting, so today when we were getting ready to get out, I was wearing this, and Logan and I were walking with the rest of our friends then he pinched my butt, hard. After that, he spanked it." Dana explained.

"Oh, Dana, it's okay, I know you feel I bit awkward but I will do something about this, I can not afford to have to have my customers to be harassed, this is totally unacceptable." She said.

"What are you going to do about this?" Logan asked in his serious voice.

Stacy pressed a button and told Gloria to all call Jason Jimenez. A few minutes Jason opened the door and entered inside the room.

**JASON'S POV**

When I entered the room angry eyes were on me, especially from "Logan" his eyes look like they were going to shoot lasers at me.

"Jason please have a seat." Stacy said.

I sat down on the chair.

"I heard what you did to Ms. Dana Cruz. I must say I do not appreciate you doing things to people who are trying to enjoy this cruise." She said to me.

"Well, it's not my fault she was wearing that." I pointed to Dana's short shorts.

" I know it is not your fault, but neither is it Dana's, she wore it cause blazing hot in these islands, but you however need to calm down your hormones." She said in a strict tone.

"Sorry, miss." I replied.

"Sorry is not enough." She said. " You must immediately pack your bags, because you are not coming back aboard on this ship."

"Excuse me? I have the right to stay here! I paid for this cruise!" I yelled.

"Well, I have the right whether or not you can stay, if my customers feel threatened, I have the right to kick you out." Stacy said.

I look over to Dana and Logan. Dana looked extremely hurt, She was resting her head on his shoulder and he was stroking her back.

"Fine, but how will I get home?" I asked.

"I will have arrangements." Stacy replied. "Now, good day."

I got up and walked out of the room.

**END OF POV**

"Did you hear that Dana? He's not going to do that to you anymore." Logan said soothingly to her.

"Thanks, Logan, how did you know I felt, well hurt?" She asked.

"Cause, it's called instinct." Logan said and smiled.

"Thanks, again." Dana looked up and hugged Logan.

Stacy was looking at them, smiling.

"Well, I think my job here is done." She said.

"Thanks again! Captain!" Dana said and went over to her and hugged her.

"You're welcome Dana. That was very responsible of you Logan." She said and smiled.

"Thank you captain!" Logan said and smiled.

Dana and Logan walked out of the captain's quarters.

They went back downstairs and exited the ship, since it was already docked while they were talking.

**DANA'S POV:**

Once we exited the ship, I saw the rest of the gang at the bottom.

"Hey, are you okay Dee?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." I said.

"So, what happened?" Nicole asked.

"Let's just say that Jason Jimenez is not going to be on the cruise anymore." Logan said and smirked.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"The captain kicked him out, he's going to stay here, she's going to make arrangements for him to take a plane home." I said.

As if on cue, Jason came out with all his things.

"Hey! LOSER! You deserve what happened to ya! Don't ever mess with my best friend!" Nicole screamed.

Right there, I felt a lot better, everyone supported me. Nicole and I really got along on this cruise.

"Yeah! Get out! Before I mess you up!" I yelled.

He looked at us, and then started to run!

"Wow, what sissy." Michael said.

"I know!" Zoey replied.

"Hey, thanks you guys! You made my day!" I said and I pulled them into a group hug.

We pulled away and everyone smiled.

**END OF POV**

"Let's forget all of this and go snorkeling…I want to hire a professional so he can teach us the right way." Zoey said.

"Yeah, the next thing I want to happen is a shark coming to eat me." Michael said. Everyone laughed.

"So, where exactly do we hire a professional?" Dana asked.

"Oh, look there's an activity booth!" Nicole said.

"Maybe, it'll let us hire a professional." Logan said.

"Let's go!" Chase said.

They all headed to the little hut and asked the lady if they could book a professional.

"Yes, you can, that'll be 100 dollars for 2 hours." She said.

"Hey, I'll pay for it, it's the least I can do." Dana said.

"Dana, I'll pay for it, you've been through enough for today." Logan said.

"Thanks." Dana said.

"No problem." Logan and handed the lady his credit card, well his dad's.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I have to tell Josh that he's booked." The lady said.

"Okay!" Nicole said.

**NICOLE'S POV**

The lady came back with a boy, who looked like he was 25, he had an awesome body…he had blonde hair and hazel eyes! I know we're 17 and 18 but he's like 7 years older…not bad. But now, I have Michael. If I wasn't taken, I would totally be crazy over him.

"Hello, I'm Josh." He introduced himself.

"Hey!" Everyone said.

"Well, I heard you guys want to go snorkeling? Do you have gear?" Josh asked.

"Um, no, can we rent some?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go to the rental hut over there." He instructed.

We all headed over there, he told us to sit down on a wooden bench.

"I'll be back, I'll just get a few masks, and flippers for you guys to try on." He said and disappeared behind the door.

"Wow! He's incredibly cute!" I giggled.

"I know! Imagine his abs." Zoey said and pretended to picture it.

"Hey! You guys have boy-friends ya know!" Chase reminded.

"I know!" Zoey said and cuddled towards him.

"You know no-one can come between us." Nicole said and kissed Michael's cheek.

"Hey, since I'm not dating anyone, maybe I can give him a try." Logan joked. Everyone laughed.

Josh came back with a couple of boxes.

"Here, um, before we get started I need to know your names." He said.

"Oh, sorry, well I'm Zoey." Zoey said.

"Dana"

"Nicole"

"Logan"

"Michael"

"Chase"

"Okay, nice to meet you all." He said and smiled.

"By the way Josh…how old are you?" Dana asked.

Logan looked at her. He looked hurt.

"I'm 20" He replied to her.

Oh My goodness! He's only 3-2 years older than us! Keep your cool Nicole! You're with Michael now don't get all stupid.

**END OF POV**

"So, let's try on some gear!" Michael said.

"Okay." He said and helped each of them.

After about 1 hour, they were ready to go.

Chase was wearing a red snorkel mask and black flippers. Michael had black ones, and white flippers. Logan had an orange mask, and matching flippers. Zoey had baby pink mask and white flippers. Nicole had baby blue ones, and matching flippers. Dana had a purple mask with black flippers.

"Can we change first Josh?" Zoey asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting near the beach." He said and headed there with the boys, they were all ready they just needed to take off their shirts.

"Okay!" Nicole said. They headed to the washroom and changed into their bikinis.

They came out about 5 minutes after. Like Josh said, they headed towards the beach, already seeing the boy had their masks and flippers on.

"Ready?" Josh asked.

"Yup!" All 3 girls said.

"Alright, put your masks and flippers on." He said.

They did as they were told.

"Okay, does the mask stick to your face?" He asked again.

The girls nodded.

"Okay, grab a partner." He said.

Zoey went to Chase and same with Nicole and Michael.

"Guess you're my partner Dee!" Logan said and went to Dana. She smiled.

"Okay, since you never went snorkeling, hold your partners hand and turn around, your back against the water." He instructed.

They turned around facing the beach.

"Now, slowly back your way in to the water"

They went near the water. They stopped when the water reached their waist.

"Okay, now, duck your head in and breathe."

They put their head in a breathed perfectly.

"Okay, now let's go!" Josh said and went in the water.

They went in the ocean, holding hands.

**DANA'S POV**

When we got to the bottom of the ocean, it was simply amazing there were different colored fish, coral reefs. And so much more! Even better was that I was holding Logan's hand. When we were swimming through Josh pointed some fish and reefs. He even took pictures with his under-water camera I guess that's what he does. He took pictures of the pairs, Zoey and Chase and the rest. I'm so going to buy the pictures I don't care.

I started to lose air so I pulled Logan's hand and he look at me, and we up for some air. When we got up, so was everyone else.

"Want to go again?" Josh asked.

"We still have another 45 minutes to go." Zoey said.

"Sure!" Nicole said.

We put our masks again and tested breathing again and went down. We saw some stingrays but they looked like they didn't mind us. While Logan and I were swimming a little baby clown fish swam up to Logan, he gently swooped it up and showed it to me. It sort of reminded me of Finding Nemo. Then the clown fish swam up to me and pecked my mask with his head. I smiled. Flash Josh took a picture. Then it swam back to its anemone.

Josh went back for some air and we did the same. We swam for another 30 minutes and got out the water.

"That was amazing! Josh You're a amazing photographer!" I said.

**END OF POV**

"Well I like taking pictures, especially underwater." He said.

"Well, can you develop the pictures?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Sure, do all of you guys want it?" He asked.

"Yes!" All of us said.

"There's probably 60 pictures, that'll cost you 30 dollars, but I'll give you a discount, how 'bout 20?" he asked.

"Awesome!" Logan said

"Alright I'll be back, you guys go to the beach and I'll find you there."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm starting on chapter 8. Please read and review! I'll totally be grateful.**

**chicax0xbonita**


	8. Snorkeling

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while! I got my braces a few days ago and I was a bit lazy to go on the comp too.**

**chicax0xbonita**

* * *

We headed to the beach and found some chairs. We put our stuff down and laid back on the beach chairs.

"This is the life." Michael said.

"Yup, and we have another 7 weeks to go." Nicole said.

The sun was shining with all its glory.

Dana put her shades on, and then took a little nap.

Josh came back 15 minutes later.

"Here you go." Josh said he gave us each a package. We paid him $20.00 each.

"Thanks Josh!" Nicole said.

"No Problem, so what else are you going to do for the rest of the week?" he asked.

"We don't know yet." Zoey replied.

"Maybe, we can take a hike up a waterfall, take a tour of the ruins and probably on the last day, I'll show you some really nice places to shop." He suggested.

"That'd be great, but how much is it going to cost?" Dana asked.

"It's free, I'm just doing this cause getting to know you guys today, I consider you friends, and for the next 4 days, I'm off, so how 'bout it?" He asked.

"Dude you rock my socks!" Chase said.

"I take that as a yes?" He laughed.

"Totally!" Nicole squealed.

"Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow!" he said.

"Wait! Where will we meet you?" Nicole asked.

"Are you aboard "The Angelica?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." Dana said.

"Well, I'll meet you there then." He said and walked off.

"We made a new friend already!" Logan said.

"Weird but yeah." Michael said.

* * *

It was about six when the sun started to set.

"Let's head back to the ship, I'm getting kind of sleepy." Nicole said sleepily.

"Alright, same here, I never knew snorkeling and lounging could make me this tired." Chase said.

"I want to stay here for a while and look at the sunset." Dana said.

"Alright, see you later Dee!" Michael said.

Everyone headed back to the ship, Dana got up and headed towards the ocean, she sat down. She was looking at the sunset so peacefully. Then someone's voice startled her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The voice said.

"Yeah, it is Logan." Dana said.

Logan came over and sat next to Dana.

"So, what's up?" Logan asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing really." Dana said then put her head on Logan's shoulder.

**LOGAN'S POV:**

The sun was setting and Dana and I were almost the only people on the beach, everyone else headed back except or couples, they were walking…holding hands and watching the sunset.

"Dana, do you like anyone?" I asked. Then I wished I hadn't.

"Yeah, I do…I really do…" Was her only answer.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Someone really special, deep in my heart." Dana said.

Her words were magic. I just wish I knew who it was.

"Did you ask that person out?" I asked.

"Nope, I wish that person would ask me out." Dana said still looking at the sunset.

"Do you like anyone?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, athletic and has a attitude of a 4 yr old." Logan told her.

**DANA'S POV**

"Yeah, she's beautiful, athletic and has a attitude of a 4 yr old." Logan said.

I froze, I didn't breathe. Did Logan just describe me?

"Did you ask her yet?" I asked.

"No, but I will soon." He said.

My heart did a leap in the air.

Logan pulled my chin up, and looked me in the eyes.

"Dana Cruz, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course, but on one condition." I said.

"Name it." He said.

"You won't cheat on me." I said.

"That can be arranged." He said and sealed the promise by kissing me.

His lips were nice and soft. He put his hands on my back. A snaked my arms up to his neck and made the kiss deeper. He bit my bottom lip, which drove me crazy, he bit it again and I opened my mouth and let his tongue come and explore my mouth. Now, I was sitting on his lap. Our tongues were fighting each other and I loved every moment of it. He pulled away. He put his fore head against mine, we were breathing hard.

"You're amazing" He said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, I love you Logan." I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

" I love you too Dana." He said and kissed me back.

"Let's go back." I said and got up.

Logan got up, and put his arm my waist and they started to walk towards the ship.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Logan asked

"Tomorrow, I need to get ready for the screaming from Nicole and Zoey." I said.

He laughed. I love his gorgeous laugh.

**END OF POV**

When they got back to the ship, it was around 6:30. Logan walked Dana to her room and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Bye baby, see you tomorrow." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night to you too." Dana said and opened her door.

She closed the door and her knees got all jello-y, and she slid down the door and smiled. She took out her cell and dialed Zoey and Nicole's numbers she couldn't wait to tell them tomorrow.

"Hey, Zoe, Nic? Can you come to my room immediately?" Dana asked.

"Why?" Zoey and Nicole asked at the same time.

"I have some news! Good news!" Dana said excitedly.

"Okay! I love good news!" Nicole said and put the phone down.

Dana heard Nicole knocking answered the door.

"Come on Zoe!" Dana said.

"Fine!" Zoey said and hung up.

She entered Dana's room before Nicole closed it.

"So, what do you want to tell us Dae?" Zoey asked.

"Okay, well you know how I was left in the beach watching the sunset?" Dana started.

"Yes!" Nicole gushed.

"Logan came, and asked me to be his girlfriend!" Dana squealed, which is so not like her.

"OH MY GOSH ZOEY! THEY'RE TOGETHER! FINALLY! YAY! NOW ALL OF US ARE GOING OUT!" Nicole screamed jumping up and down and running everywhere.

"Nicole calm down!" Dana laughed.

"Sorry! I'm just happy for you!" Nicole said.

"So am I, who thought Logan would actually have the guts to ask you out himself, I thought like Chase and Michael would be messengers or something." Zoey said laughing.

"I know! But I loved every moment of it." Dana said and smiled.

"Wow, Dee, you're in deep." Nicole said.

"I know, and I don't care, you guys are too." Dana pointed.

"Okay, fine we are." Zoey said and rolled her eyes.

"Brooks, don't you dare roll your eyes at me." Dana warned.

"SO! Let's go get some Chinese food downstairs to celebrate, I'll call the guys." Nicole said and going towards the phone.

"NICOLE! No, I promised Logan I wouldn't tell you guys unless he's around." Dana said.

"So, you're saying let's go by ourselves?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, so Logan won't kill me." Dana said.

"Alright, let's go." Nicole said and opened Dana's door.

The headed to _Wing Wong's Chinese restaurant_

**LOGAN'S ROOM:**

He was sitting on his bed listening to his I-pod. He was listening to a song called "The Way You Look At Me" by Christian Bautista. He took out the pictures from the package Josh gave him. He looked at each and everyone one of them, writing what they were doing at the back and who was in it.

_No one ever saw me like you do  
All the things that I could add up too  
I never knew just what a smile was worth  
But your eyes see everything without a single word_

**FLASHBACK:**

_Logan remembered Dana's first day at PCA, well the first day PCA let in girls. He was talking to Chase and Michael, catching up. He was talking to Chase when he spotted Dana._

_"So, anyway, my Dad got me a new surround-" He stopped when he saw Dana walk by with her gym bag._

_"Logan! Dude!" Michael waved his hands in front of Logan, but Logan kept his eyes on Dana._

_"Huh!? What?" He asked frantically._

_"You just zoned out there, what or who were you looking at." Chase said._

_"Nothing, I was just looking at the tree." Logan said._

_"Dude, you're not very good at lying." Michael said._

_"I'm not lying!" Logan defended._

_"Dude, we know you were checking out that girl." Chase said._

_"Yeah, fine. I was Happy?" Logan said._

_"Yeah!" Michael said._

_"Okay, let's go put our things in our dorm." Logan said._

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Fine, I'll round up my best five girls, you round up your best five boys, and we'll see who's better at basketball" Zoey betted._

_"Are you serious?" Logan asked._

_"I'm serious."_

_"Fine!" Logan said and walked away._

_Zoey gathered up her 'best' five girls, but they sucked horribly. Zoey was the only one who knew how to play basketball._

_"Zoey, you're the only who knows how to play basketball; the rest of us are suckish." Nicole said._

_"No you're not, we just have to practice" Zoey said with determination._

_The day of the basketball 'play-off's' came and Dana came to watch. The games started, in half an hour the boys had 12 points and the girls had 2. Dana saw enough she went and changed into her basketball outfit. She came out in her black sleeveless shirt with a red tank top over it, and her black and red shorts._

_"Can I play?" She asked Zoey._

_"We sort of have a full team." Zoey said._

_"Bye!" Quinn said and ran away._

_"I guess you're on the team!" Zoey said._

_"Any good?" Nicole said._

_Dana did a hook-shot right where she was standing._

_"No way she's going to get it in." Logan whispered to Chase._

_And She did. Logan was mesmerized. He thought Dana was beautiful, athletic and smart_.

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind  
It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine  
I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still  
'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel_

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Dana Cruz, will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked sincerely._

_"Of course, but on one condition." Dana said._

_"Name it." He said._

_"You won't cheat on me." She said._

_"That can be arranged." Logan said and sealed the promise by kissing her._

_His lips were nice and soft. He put his hands on her back. She snaked her arms up to his neck and made the kiss deeper. He bit her bottom lip, which drove her crazy, he bit it again and she opened my mouth and let his tongue come and explore her mouth. Now, she was sitting on his lap. Their tongues were fighting each other and they loved every moment of it. He pulled away. He put his fore head against hers, they were breathing hard._

_"You're amazing" He said and kissed my cheek._

_"Thanks, I love you Logan." Dana said and gave him a quick peck on the lips._

_" I love you too Dana." Logan replied and kissed me back._

_The way you look at me_

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes  
All I know is it happens every time_

_The way you look at me_

The song finished and Logan smiled. He was holding the picture of Dana and Him in the water holding hands. It was around 10, and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey you guys, i hope you guys are happy since i made Logan and Dana hook up in this chapter. Well anywho, review:)**

**chicax0xbonita**


	9. Josh

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry I haven't updated, I was a bit busy with ****_Summer In The City _****oh, the drama rama's coming back, I can't give any hints, but you should read. Anywho, thanks to ****_Xx Tohru XxX Seraphina xX _****for making me remember to update this story. **

* * *

Dana woke up the next morning and remembered what happened last night she smiled to herself. She told Zoey and Nicole last night to act surprised when Logan and her told them that they were together, since she promised him.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_You guys need to act surprised tomorrow, Logan will kill me if he finds out that I told you guys without him." Dana said._

"_Okay, we'll act surprised." Nicole said eating her noodles._

"_Dana, isn't it sort of mean to break a promise, and he's your boyfriend." Zoey pointed out._

_Dana looked at Zoey._

"_Zoey, are you kidding me? You would do the exact same thing, I know you, whatever happens you tell us, so I did." Dana said._

"_That's true, okay we'll pretend." Zoey said and continued eating her chow mein._

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Dana got up and took a shower, she put on a deep-V top on top of her red bikini top, and pair of lose shorts on top of her bottom bikini. She tied her hair up and put on some mascara. She put her extra clothes, a regular t-shirt and shorts in a tote bag, since they would be climbing up a waterfall today, and she would get wet.

She was sitting on her bed, since it was still 7:30 and the gang said they would meet around 8, she was T.V when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door and revealed Logan, wearing his swimming trunks and a muscle shirt. Logan looked at her, then down all the way to her chest.

"Like what you see Reese?" Dana asked and smirked.

"Yes I do." Logan said and leaned in to kiss Dana.

Dana responded as she put her arms around Logan's neck. Logan licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance. Dana happily said yes, she opened her mouth and let Logan's tongue explore her mouth.

After 15 minutes of a hot make-out session, they pulled apart breathless.

"Damn Cruz, you're good." Logan said trying to find his normal breathing.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Dana said and winked.

"You're wearing that top, so what? You want boys to touch you there instead of the other end?" Logan teased.

"I'm not worried about the other boys, I'm worried you'll do that." Dana said seductively.

Logan blushed.

"I'm teasing." Dana said laughing, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Dana's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Dana, are you guys ready? We're planning to meet in Chase's room." Zoey said on the other line.

"Oh, okay see you there."

"Let's go, baby." Dana said and grabbed Logan's hand.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"Chase's room, we're meeting there for now." Dana said and pressed the elevator button.

The door opened and a family was in there. They got in.

"What floor dear?" The mother asked.

"Oh, 2nd please." Dana said.

She pressed the button.

"Thank you." Logan said and smiled.

"You're welcome." The lady said. "I know it's none of my business, but are you a couple?"

Logan smiled and put his arm around Dana's waist.

"Yes, we are." Dana said and smiled.

"Well you're a beautiful couple, young man, take care of that beautiful lady." She said as Logan and Dana exited the elevator.

"I will!" Logan said and kissed Dana's cheek.

**DANA'S POV**

"Well you're a beautiful couple, young man, take care of that beautiful lady." She said as Logan and I exited the elevator.

"I will!" Logan said and kissed my cheek.

I loved hearing those words, like the day we were at the pool…

"Logan, did you like hearing those words?" I asked.

"Of course I did, why?" He asked me.

"Because, that's what an old couple said the day we were at the pool." Dana said and smiled.

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Because, that's what an old couple said the day we were at the pool." Dana said and smiled.

Then it hit me.

**FLASHBACK:**

_At the pool about 6 days ago._

"_Hey, did you hear what those people said?" Dana asked me._

"_No…what?" I asked._

"_Never mind." Dana said and shook her head._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Dana, is that the reason you asked me a similar question at the pool?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would say yes, and you know confess your feelings, or at least I would." Dana said.

"Well, we did confess we liked each other and know here we are, in each other's arms." I said.

"That was so gushy, ew." Dana said and laughed.

**END OF POV**

* * *

They got to Chase's room and Logan knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Nicole's voice rang.

They went inside and noticed that everyone was there.

"Morning, you too the new-" Nicole started. Then Zoey nudged her.

"Morning you too, it's a new day!" Nicole said.

"Morning!" Logan said.

"Before we go and meet Josh, Dana and I have something to tell you." Logan said.

"Yes, Logan and I are officially a couple!" Dana squealed, looking at Zoey and Nicole.

"Yah Man!" Michael said giving Logan a hug and a high five.

"Congratulations to the new couple!" Nicole said.

Logan looked at Dana.

"You told Zoey and Nicole didn't you?" He asked her.

"No, why?" Dana said trying to calm herself.

"Why? Nicole never says "congratulations to the new couple!" that's Zoey's line. Nicole always goes "They're dating Yay!" or something like that, and Zoey hasn't said a word and Nicole said Zoey's line." He pointed out.

"Okay, fine I did, but I couldn't help myself, I'm a girl Logan, Girls go crazy when they're going out and they tell they're friends, that's what I did, is that so wrong?" Dana yelled.

"Yes! I mean you promised." Logan yelled back.

"At least I didn't pinky promise." Dana said stubbornly.

"Look, you guys have been together for like 24 hours, and your fighting over the dumbest thing in the world!" Chase said.

"I know, like I thought we were 18, not 4 you guys!" Nicole said.

"Dana, turn to Logan and Logan face Dana." Zoey said.

"No!" They said stubbornly.

"Well, then we're leaving! Bye!" Zoey said and got up, with the others following.

"Wait!" Logan cried out.

"I'm sorry Dana, I love you." Logan said and hugged Dana.

"I'm sorry, I love you too you big jerk." Dana said and hugged back.

"Awwwwwwww! Now that's the couple we knew would show." Nicole gushed.

"Okay, it's like 8:30, Josh's going to get mad." Zoey said.

**NICOLE'S POV**

_Josh, _that name, sounds like music to my ears. _Snap out of it Nicole! You have Michael! _A voice in my head said.

"Let's go! Let's not keep Josh waiting!" I cried and headed out the door, with Michael…

We exited the ship, and found Josh, sitting on a bench not to far from the ship.

"Good morning people! Do you guys have comfortable clothing for the water-fall hike?" He asked us.

"Well I do, how 'bout you guys?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Okay, we're going to go take a tour of the ruins now. So grab you partner, or girlfriend." He said and smirked.

"Dana! Let's go!" Logan said.

"Logan, it's like you're acting like a little kid!" Dana giggled.

"Come on Nicole, what's wrong?" Michael asked me, I guess I looked spacey.

"Oh nothing." I said, dismissing the subject.

"Okay." Michael said and kissed my cheek.

"We're going to walk a bit then we're going to rent a little buggy for each of the 'couples' " He said and put couples in quotation marks.

"Okay!" We said.

We walked for at least 15 minutes then we reached a rental hut.

"Hey Josh!" A girl said with black wavy hair.

"Hey Noelle, um can I rent 4 buggy's?" Josh asked.

"Sure, that'll be $80.00 an hour." She said.

"Okay." Josh said and took out his credit card.

"We'll be exploring for about an hour." Josh said.

"Alright, get your buggy's at the back." She said.

We headed over to a bunch of buggy; Josh got in one and pressed on the pedal, and started to move.

"Come on you guys, it takes us like 10 minutes to get there." He said and got on the road.

Everyone got in a buggy. We followed Josh in a convoy kind of way.

We got to these ancient ruins, and got out.

"Okay everyone, these are the Virgin Ruins, I'll give you the rest of the time to explore, take pictures, don't worry there will be little places where you can read about the ruins. I'll meet you here around 12." He said and walked off. I don't know where but he walked off.

Michael and I headed off together.

"So, Nicole you don't seem like yourself today…" Michael said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you seem to have lost your 'peppiness'." He replied.

"I'm just not feeling well." I replied.

How am I going to tell him…

"Michael, I love you." I started.

"I love you too." He said.

"That's not what I'm trying to say…" I said.

"Okay? What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"We've been going out for at least a week, I know it's too soon, but we need to take a break…"

* * *

**I know you guys will hate me for making this happen but they will end up together, I promise I have a twist in my plot**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**chicax0xbonita**


	10. Without You

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, I had writers block so I went over to chapters, bought a book then got some ideas. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**NICOLE'S POV:**

Michael stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me hurt.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing, I just need some space." I replied.

"Fine, talk to me when you get back to your senses." He said and walked away.

I wanted to call him and tell him it was because of Josh…but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

I walked the opposite way and found Josh sitting on a rock and reading a pamphlet.

"Hey Josh." I said weakly.

"Hey Nicole, why the sad face?" He asked me concerned.

"Well, you know that Michael and I were going out right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, when Zoey hired you, I kind of you know liked you, so I took a break with Michael, I couldn't tell him that it was because of you though…him mad at me is enough." I said.

"I'm really sorry Nicole, but I am 2 or 3 years older than you, and I have a girlfriend…" He said.

_Great Nicole! You lost your boyfriend and your 'soon to be one' too. You're an idiot._

"Oh, well good luck with that." I said and smiled, trying to hide the tears.

"Thanks, good luck with you and Michael too." He said and got up.

"Wait!" I cried before he left.

"Why aren't you spending time with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well, she had a summer job as you know, a guide, she told me to sign up, but then she got assigned another cruise ship, going to the Bahamas, so I'm alone here." He said.

"Oh, that sucks." I said. "So which ship do you 'guide' on?"

"The Sea-lubah." He replied, actually saying 'lubah'

I laughed.

"Really? That's an interesting name a boat." I said.

"Yeah, you should tell the captain that." He replied.

I laughed again.

"Well, I'll see you later!" I said and walked off.

* * *

I turned at a corner to find Michael and tell him that I finally came 'back' to my senses but then the words I was going to hear were going to hurt.

"I knew it! Nicole has this problem about guys; she probably can't stick with one guy through out her life! Like the moment she's married, she sees a cute guy in the rows, then she has a divorce!" Michael cried out, I couldn't see who he was talking too since I was hiding a bit behind a big pole of the ruins.

"Michael, just stay calm, there must be some reason why she said to have a break." I recognized the voice, it was Chase, and if it was Chase, Zoey must've been there too.

"Yeah, a guy! She can't keep her eyes on her current boyfriend, she keeps saying 'I love you' and stuff but she doesn't mean it." Michael said.

That was it, I do say _'I love you'_ and mean it, maybe I'm just not ready for a 'full time' boyfriend. I stepped out from hiding behind the pole, tears about to come down.

"Michael, I do say _'I love you'_ and mean it, but for you, I guess I was wrong." I said and walked away.

"Nicole wait!" A voice called after me. Zoey.

"I'm not in the mood Zoe!" I cried out angrily.

"Come on Nicole, what really happened? What was the reason?" She asked.

I calmed down a bit.

"Well, when you hired a guide, I thought it was going to be some old person who can barely walk, then I see Josh, I was completely amazed, he's perfect in every way, but he was 2 or 3 years older than us, depending how old we are now. So I told Michael that I wanted to go on a break, then I found Josh and told him, then he crushed my heart and saying that he had a girlfriend. I kind of guessed, what kind of guy like him would not have a girlfriend." I said and let the tears fall.

"Don't worry Nicole, I'm sure Michael will understand." Zoey said.

"No, you heard what he said about me, I'm probably going to grow up a slut or something." I cried and hugged Zoey.

"Nicole, don't say that about yourself." Zoey said and hugged be back.

"Can I ride with you on our way back?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll tell Chase to drive back with Michael." Zoey said.

**END OF POV**

* * *

"Oh, Dana look, this is a place where they sacrifice Virgins!" Logan cried out.

"Well then, shouldn't the entire island be sacrificed then?" Dana asked with a smirk.

"Well, you're going to be the first one then!" Logan replied with a smirk as well.

"Logan!" Dana said and smacked on the arm.

"Ouch, babe. I was just teasing." Logan said laughing.

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Dana replied pouting.

Dana's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Dana asked.

"Dana? It's Zoey, something happened to Nicole, she needs both of us, I'm with her right now, so can you find us? We're near the tall trees, if you can see them." Zoey said.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Dana replied.

"Okay, bye." Zoey said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"Zoey, look we have to go, Nicole needs me." Dana said.

"Sure, come on." Logan said.

They got in their little cart.

"They're near the trees over there." Dana said and pointed to a forest of tall trees.

"Okay." Logan said and stepped on the gas.

They got there in 5 minutes.

* * *

Dana jumped out of the cart and headed to Nicole.

"Hey Nic, what's wrong?" Dana asked.

"Oh nothing, we'll talk about it when we get back to the ship." She replied and headed to the cart.

Zoey headed over to Chase.

"Chase, I'm going to ride with Nicole, can you ride with Michael?" She asked.

"Sure, okay." He replied and told Michael.

They drove back to the rental hut and got out.

"So, do you guys want to go climb the waterfall?" Josh asked.

"Um, can we go tomorrow, I think we had enough for today." Zoey said.

"Sure." Josh replied.

"Dana, Nicole, let's head back to the ship." Zoey said and led the way.

The guys stayed behind and wandered around a bit.

"Dude, you have to understand Nicole, you like her don't you?" Logan asked he got caught up with the whole situation when they were riding back.

"Well, yeah I do, it's just that I feel insecure about her and I going out sometimes, I mean when we aren't talking or anything she hangs out with Zoey or Dana, then I see them giggling at boys or something." Michael said.

"Dude, that's what girls are suppose to do, who said that if you're going out with someone that you can't check out other boys?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, my cousin said that it's okay to check out other boys, but not go out with 'em. It's natural Michael, even for us, we're guys, we check out girls, that's nature." Logan said.

"Fine, but she liked Josh." Michael said.

"At least she _didn't_ go _out _with him." Chase pointed out.

"Fine I forgive her, but will she forgive me?" Michael asked.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Logan asked.

"I don't know…remember what she said to me Chase?" He asked Chase.

"Yeah…" Chase said.

"What'd she say?" Logan asked.

"_Michael, I do say 'I love you' and mean it, but for you, I guess I was wrong_." Chase said.

"Ouch, lucky Dana would never say that to me." Logan said.

"I know." Michael said.

"Okay, Michael you might hate me for this but, it's sort of your fault Nicole got angry at you, I mean from what I see, you said you told her to come talk to you when she gets back to her senses, and when Nicole did come back to her senses she wanted to tell you that 'I'm sorry' and whatever, but when she came, she overheard you talking about her, and that's probably why she got angry, especially the part when you said she says I love you and doesn't mean it." Chase said.

Michael stopped walking and thought.

**MICHAEL'S POV:**

_Maybe Chase's right. It is my entire fault. _I thought.

"So what can I do to get her back?" I asked.

"Well, I say do something romantic." Logan said.

"Thanks for pointing that out Mr. Brains." Chase said.

"Got any other ideas?" I asked.

"Okay, well how 'bout leaving her a letter in her room, you know saying sorry and all that, then tell her to meet you somewhere, maybe like a place you both like? Then you do something there." Chase suggested.

"_BRILLIANT!_" I cried out.

People looked at me.

"Sorry!" I replied.

"Okay, so when are we going to put this plan in action?" Logan asked.

"I'll talk to Zoey 'bout it tonight, and we'll figure out how you can go inside Nicole's room without her knowing." Chase said.

"Alright. So, what do we do now?" asked.

"Let's go back to the ship, it's 6. Let's just chill." Logan said.

"Okay. Come on."

The guys walked for at least 10 minutes, then they got to the ship.

"Okay, you guys go to Logan's room, I'll talk to Zoey then I'll come back with the plan." Chase said.

"Alright, later man." I said and walked off with Logan to his room.

**END OF POV**

* * *

Chase went downstairs to Zoey's room and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

He went over to Dana's, no answer. He finally checked Nicole's room.

"Come in." A strained voice said.

"Hey Nicole, is Zoey here?" Chase asked

"Oh, yeah, she's here." Nicole responded.

"Where is she?" Chase asked.

"She's in the washroom, just wait a sec." Dana said.

"Okay." Chase replied

He sat on a little chair in Nicole's room and waited for Zoey to come out. Two minutes later, Zoey came out.

"Hey Chase!" She said and gave him a hug.

"Hey, can we talk about something?" Chase asked.

"Sure, talk." Zoey said.

"I mean, outside in your room or something." Chase said.

"Oh, okay. Nic, Dee, be right back." Zoey said and exited the room with Chase.

They went over to Zoey's room.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Okay, so you know the whole situation between Nicole and Michael?" Chase started.

Zoey nodded.

"Well, he forgave Nicole and all, and he wants to get her back, so we thought of a plan to get them back together, so we were thinking, Michael goes into Nicole's room and puts a letter or something saying how sorry or whatever he is, then asks her to meet him somewhere, you know somewhere special, between them. And we were wondering you know if you can stall Nicole with Dana so Michael can go in there." Chase said.

"No problem, you know while he's still in there, he should do something else, yeah put a letter on Nicole's bed, but maybe he should put like roses around the place, you know that roses symbolizes love, so maybe he can do that. Oh, and that special place that they meet, should be in the pool, that's where they first hooked up." Zoey said.

"You're a pure genius." Chase said and kissed Zoey on the cheek.

"Thanks. So, do you want me to tell Dana about this as well?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, everyone but Nicole." Chase said.

"Okay, I'll head back, then I'll tell Nicole to go to sleep blah blah she had a rough day, then I'll tell Dana in her room." Zoey said.

"Alright, I'll head back upstairs and tell Michael and Logan the plan." Chase said.

"Alright, I'll call you later." Zoey said.

"Okay, bye. Love you." Chase said and left the room.

"Love you too." Zoey said and went back to Nicole's room.

* * *

Chase got in the elevator and went upstairs. He went to Michael's room and told them the plan.

"Wow, awesome plan, but how do I get like 12 dozen roses?" Michael asked.

"That's why you have me for." Logan said and holding up his dad's credit card.

"Seriously man?" Michael asked.

"Sure, I mean I would do the same if it was Dana and I who were fighting." Logan said.

"Thanks dude." Michael said.

"No problem." Logan replied.

* * *

"So, you guys, you know how we're shopping this Friday?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah? What about it?" Dana asked.

"Well, I say we shop 'til we drop, without the guys, you know be independent, show people we're not completely obsessed with our boyfriends." Zoey said.

"You mean guy friends…" Nicole mumbled.

"Yeah, guy friends." Zoey corrected and smiled.

"Alright, I'm in! I love shopping!" Nicole said.

"There's the Nicole we missed!" Zoey said positively.

"GROUP HUG!" Nicole cried and grabbed Zoey and Dana and hugged them.

"Nicole- can't – breath." Dana gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Nicole said and let go.

"Okay Nicole, get some rest, you had a rough day." Zoey said in motherly voice again.

"Yes mom, G'night." Nicole said.

"Night Nicole!" The two girls cried and exited the room, closing the lights as well.

* * *

"Dana, I have to tell you something." Zoey said.

"Sure tell me in my room." Dana said and opened her room.

Zoey went inside and told her the plan.

"That's why you made us have a girls 'day' out." Dana realized.

"Yeah, you in?" Zoey asked.

"You know as much as Nicole bugs me sometimes, yeah." Dana said.

"Okay, now I gotta go tell Chase that the plan starts on Friday." Zoey said and got up.

"Bye Zoe!" Dana said and waved.

"Bye!" Zoey said and went to her room.

* * *

"Okay, so I say I'd rather eat a pigeon than eat Logan." Chase said and laughed.

"Hey! I'm tasty you know!" Logan said and laughed as well.

Chase's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Chase asked.

"Hey baby, Zoey here. I told Dana the plan and we're set to go, on Friday." Zoey said.

"Okay, hold on." Chase said.

"Michael can you wait 'til Friday to get your girl back?" Chase asked.

"Of course. I'll wait forever if I had too." Michael said.

"He is –" Chase said to Zoey.

"Aw, he'll wait forever if he had too, how sweet." Zoey gushed.

"Yeah, okay well go to sleep we're waterfall climbing tomorrow." Chase said.

"Okay, bye. Love you!" Zoey said.

"Love you too." Chase said and made kissy noises on the phone.

Zoey giggled on the other line and then hung up.

"Dude, you just made kissy noises!" Logan said and laughed.

"Hey, I don't see you doing that to Dana." Chase defended.

"Yeah, we actually kiss!" Logan replied.

"Fine, enough arguing, let's go to sleep." Michael said.

"Alright later guys!" Chase said and exited the room with Logan.

Michael sat on his bed, thinking…

"Nicole…" He said aloud and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey, okay please review for this chapter, I need ideas :) thanks!**

**chicax0xbonita**


	11. Forgive & Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time, I just didn't really know how to end this chapter so when I end it…I'll continue it the next chapter!**

* * *

**MICHAEL'S POV:**

I woke up the next day, took a shower and changed. I looked in the mirror I was wearing a black muscle shirt with white shorts. I headed out of my room to grab some breakfast. I pressed the elevator and got in. When I reached the top, rarely anyone was there since they were probably out on the island eating. I entered a café and ordered a plate of eggs and bacon.

I ate and paid and headed back downstairs to meet the others. Today was the day we would go waterfall climbing. I dropped by my room to get my bag and headed downstairs.

As I got out the elevator, I heard voices laughing and talking.

"Yeah, you got us lost! Thank you very much!" Dana said.

"Hey, I told you I wasn't going to trust google again!" Logan replied.

"Agh, those were the good old days! Hey Michael!" Zoey said.

"Hey, so what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing we're just talking about freshman year at PCA." Chase said.

"I see I miss those times." I said.

I drifted my eyes to Nicole but she didn't meet my gaze, she still must be sad. _Well, no duh Michael! _A voice in my head said.

"Good morning everyone!" Josh greeted as he joined the group.

"Good morning." The group replied back.

"Ready for today?" He asked.

"Yeah!" we screamed.

"Let's get going." He said and we headed down.

As usual, we were taking our little buggies. I was riding with Chase, since Nicole and I haven't made up yet.

**END OF POV**

* * *

In 15 minutes they reached a huge waterfall.

"Uhm, are you sure that we're allowed to climb this?" Nicole asked unsurely.

"Yes, I've done this with other groups too!" Josh said.

"Alright, let's get going!" Zoey said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I want you guys to form a human chain, just in case someone slips, we can help them. I suggest the chain should be in a boy, girl pattern." Josh said.

**NICOLE'S POV**

"Okay, I want you guys to form a human chain, just in case someone slips, we can help them. I suggest the chain should be in a boy, girl pattern." Josh said.

I was looking around trying to find someone to hold hands with I really wished I could be with Michael again.

_Nicole, go for it! Ask him, who cares if you guys are on a "break''_

I did what the little voice in my head said. I approached him, but he stepped away following Chase. I grabbed his wrist.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

As Chase asked me to hold hands with him and Zoey, I felt someone grab my wrist I turned and faced Nicole.

"Michael, I'm really sorry. I was acting really, really stupid and I wasn't thinking!" She said with her head low.

"It's okay Nicole, I'm just glad you came back to me." I said. She lifted her head and I saw her crying, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

I opened my arms, and she threw herself at me, giving me a big hug. Agh, I missed how felt together.

**NICOLE'S POV**

Michael opened his arms, and I jumped and hugged him. Oh, I love the way we feel! He lifted my chin up and gave me a kiss.

I heard cheering in the background, as we pulled apart I turned to my friends with a big smile on my face.

"Congrats to the AGAIN couple!" Dana shouted, smiling.

"Yeah, congrats guys!" Zoey also congratulated.

"Thanks guys!" I replied, running towards them and giving them a hug.

**END OF POV**

* * *

After they pulled away, Michael approached Zoey. Nicole and Dana were a few feet away from them, talking, smiling and hugging.

"Congrats Michael!" Zoey said and hugged him

"Thanks Zoe, uhm, can we still do the plan? I want to show Nicole that she means the world to me." Michael said.

"Sure, I'm sure she'll be totally shocked. You guys think of something, tonight I'll take them out for some shopping and you know, girl things." Zoey said.

"Alright, thanks Zoe." Michael said and walked away.

"Everyone! Sorry to break up the moment but do you guys want to climb up the waterfall?" Josh asked.

"Oh, Sorry! Yes we do!" Nicole squealed.

"Okay, well then lets get going!" Josh said and took Nicole's hand and led up the way.

Josh, Nicole, Michael, Zoey, Chase, Dana, and Logan headed up the hill in that order.

**DANA'S POV**

Traveling up the waterfall was pretty hard, both Nicole and Zoey slipped already, but I haven't. I looked over to Logan. He was staring at me.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you looking at?" I asked.

"A gorgeous girl standing in front of me." He replied.

"Thanks, babe." I said and squeezed his hand.

"WHEN CAN WE REST?!" Zoey hollered.

"In 5 minutes, we gotta find some even ground first!" Josh replied back.

Agh, some rest, I know I'm fit. But jeez, we've been walking for 15 minutes in a very slippery, tilted ground who wouldn't be tired? Once we found some even ground, which was somewhere near the middle of the falls, we all sat down.

"Josh, how long until we reach the top?" Logan asked.

"Maybe another 15 minutes trust me it's worth it." Josh said and smiled.

"Okay." We all said.

We sat there for at least 10 minutes, and then we continued up the waterfall.

Once we got up there, the view was amazingly gorgeous. I was looking at the crystal blue sea, where you could see the parts where the coral reefs are, the fantastic beaches, and the entire town.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, I eased back, knowing it was Logan.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked.

"Very, so how's the plan about Nicole and Michael?" He whispered.

"Well, Zoey told me we're going to have a girls night out tonight, so you guys can do your job." I replied.

"I see, what do you want to do when we get down?" He asked.

"I don't know, why? You got something planned?" I asked him.

"Sure, why don't we grab some lunch, then hit the beach?" He suggested.

"Alright. That's sounds like fun!" I said.

"Hey, Guys! Want some pictures?" Josh asked.

"Yes!" We screamed.

"Pass down the cameras!" He said.

We all gave our cameras to him and posed for our pictures, we took solo ones, group ones and couple pictures. Once we were done, we headed down the waterfall we took another way down.

We all got down the waterfall, and we all said goodbye to Josh.

"Later Josh!" I cried.

"See you guys tomorrow!" He said and walked away.

**END OF POV**

* * *

"Zoey, what are we going to do tonight?" Nicole asked.

"Well, Dana and I were thinking about having a girls night out for celebrating the _again _couple." Zoey said.

"Oh, I see!" Nicole said and smiled.

"And us males, will do manly stuff." Logan said.

"Aha, manly?" Dana scoffed.

"Yes, we're manly I mean check these out!" Logan cried, and lifted up his shirt.

"Gorgeous, call me." A girl said as she walked by.

"Okay, missy! Come here you-" Dana started, but got held back my Chase and Michael.

"See Dana, no one can resist my manly-ness." Logan said and smirked.

"Fine, well then, our beach date is off." Dana replied and also smirked.

"That's not fair!" Logan cried.

"Life's not fair darling," Dana said, patted his cheeks and walked away along with Zoey and Nicole, laughing.

* * *

"Don't you think cancelling a date was harsh Dana?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, Logan will do anything to get some time with me, but I want him to crawl." Dana said.

"Agh, I see. Oh, look an ice cream store!" Nicole squealed.

"Nic, can you get us some? I'll give some money!" Zoey said.

"Sure, what flavor?" Nicole asked.

"Vanilla, oh, and with sprinkles!" Zoey replied.

"Chocolate Vanilla Swirl, if they don't have that, then just plain chocolate!" Dana requested.

"Alright, be right back!" Nicole said and headed towards the store.

"Okay, Brooks, there has to be another you're making Nicole go get us ice cream." Dana said.

"Okay, yeah you're right. Chase and I were talking and they're going to buy a dozens of roses for Nicole and we have to bring her to the pool so they can re-create their 'going steady' scene." Zoey explained.

"Oh, that's good. What exactly are we going to do for the girls night out?" Dana asked.

"How about, dinner then some shopping?" Zoey suggested.

"Alright, oh here comes Nicole." Dana said.

**NICOLE'S POV**

I came out the store, with our ice cream.

"Here you go!" I said as I handed Dana and Zoey their ice cream.

"Thanks." They both replied.

"No problem." I answered.

"So, what should we do now?" Dana asked.

"Let's go back to the ship, it's almost 7 we should get ready for our girls night out." Zoey said looking down at her watch.

"Okay! Let's meet at the ice cream shop at 9?" Dana suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Zoey said and I nodded.

**END OF POV**

The three girls headed back to the ship and went into their rooms.

**DANA'S POV**

I stepped in the warm shower, the water felt great against my dirty, sweaty skin. I put on some strawberry and cream shampoo rinsed and put on the same conditioner. After my final rinse, I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body. The room smelt like strawberry and vanilla.

I got out of the washroom and opened up my closet. I picked out a black skirt with a hot pink tank top with a thin silver belt. I put on my flip-flops and headed out the door to roam around the ship.

* * *

**NICOLE'S POV**

I came out of the shower, changed into a cute pair of short shorts with a black shirt with a swirl design on it. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. Ugh! I hate how my hair goes all over the place if I don't straighten my hair. It took me at least 15 min. I got my purse, and decided to grab a smoothie on the upper deck. I still had another 45 min.

* * *

**ZOEY'S POV**

I came out of the shower, already wearing my flowing white skirt and my silky aqua tank top. I combed my hair, put on a bit of makeup and headed out the door. I decided to go to Chase's room to see if he was still there.

I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chase asked.

"Zoe!" I cried out.

"Sorry, hold on I'm changing." Chase replied.

A felt myself blush. He opened the door with an orange shirt on and shorts.

"Hey babe!" He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey." I said and stepped inside.

"So, are you guys going to take Nicole out?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you think I changed?" I teased.

"Oh-well." He stammered.

"I'm kidding. Okay, so try to get everything done by 10." I said.

"Okay, Logan's out buying the roses and Michael's writing his little letter of love" He replied with a smiled.

"That's cute, okay well I got to go I'm meeting them at the ice cream shop." I said getting up from the bed.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said.

I walked out of the room, and headed out towards the ice cream.

* * *

**DANA'S POV**

I got to the ice cream shop 5 minutes early. As I stood there I noticed a boy running towards the flower shop. I decided to go there as well, since it was like 3 meters away from me. As I walked into the shop, I recognized that the boy was Logan.

"Hey you." I said as hugged him from behind.

"Hey! Thank god you're here!" He said in a panicky voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know which color of roses to get!" He cried out.

"Just get 3 dozens of each color." I said. " Look, I got to go! Call me if you need help babe."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I left. As I walked out of the shop, I saw Nicole and Zoey talking, and also looking around, I guess for me. As I approached them, Nicole turned and smiled.

"Hey Dana! Why did you come out of the flower shop?" She asked.

"Well, I came a bit earlier than expected, so I was kinda roaming around and I walked into the flower shop." I explained.

"Oh okay!" Nicole said. "Let's get going!"

_Nice cover Dana. _The voice in my head said. I released a sigh of relief.

Nicole was blabbering on and on about how happy she was that she was back with Michael, I just smiled. Zoey slowed down a bit and fell in step with me.

"So, what's the real reason of you coming out of the flower shop?" She whispered to me.

Oh, she knew me too well.

"Well, I was standing at the Ice cream stand and I saw some person running into the flower shop, curiosity got to me and I followed and it ended up being Logan, buying the roses for the "N&M" plan." I explained.

"Oh, okay! Well, which color of roses did he get?" Zoey asked.

"Uhm, 3 dozens of every color?" I said, laughing.

"Really?" She asked, eyes bulging out.

"Yeah, since he didn't know which color to get." I replied.

**END OF POV**

"So what are you guys talking about?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, about this soap-opera, it's a new show and it's really good." Dana lied.

"It sounds awesome, do you want to tell me what it's about?" Nicole asked.

Zoey and Dana looked at each other.

* * *

"So Michael, are you done with that letter?" Chase asked impatiently.

"Almost!" Michael said scribbling down other things. "Done!"

"Okay, let's hear it!" Chase said.

"Dude, it's personal!" Michael said.

"Okay, fine!" Chase said and sat down.

"Okay here!" Michael said and handed him the letter.

"Thanks, I just want to check how romantic and stuff it is." Chase said.

Chase started to read the letter.

_Dear Nicole,_

_I know how happy you and I are about us being together again, but I wanted to let you know that you mean the world to me, and even though we get into fights that after them, I lie on my bed thinking about you and how to apologize. Tonight, I want to spend some time with you come to the pool._

_Love,_

_Michael._

_P.S: You'll know why later._

"Nice and simple." Chase said.

"Thanks." Michael replied.

"Okay, now all we need is Logan and the-" Chase started but got startled as the door banged wide open. "Roses." He finished.

Logan came in all sweating.

Michael got up and hovered to Logan.

"Dude why are you sweating?" Michael asked touching is hair.

"I was-running-away from-GIRLS." Logan stammered, catching his breath.

"Why?" Chase questioned.

"Okay well." Logan started.

**FLASHBACK**

_As Logan was walking out with the bags of roses, he spotted a group of girls who were looking at him. He playfully winked at them and kept going. The group of girls started to giggle and whisper._

"_Cutie, come back! Why are you so shy?" A girl screamed._

_Logan turned around and smiled._

"_Oh, look Britney! He has roses!" A girl squealed._

"_Oh, are those for me?" Britney squealed._

_Logan froze, and spoke._

"_Uhm, no. I'm Logan Reese, nice to meet you." He said trying to change the subject._

"_LOGAN REESE?!" the third girl screamed._

"_You mean you're the son of Malcolm Reese?" Britney asked._

"_Yes, I mean No!" Logan stammered._

"_Oh My Gosh! Girls get him!" Britney said and the girls started to charge him._

"_Well nice meeting you!" Logan said and started to run._

**END OF FLASBACK**

"So now, I'm here sweating my butt off." Logan finished.

"Who knew Logan would be so popular around these islands." Chase said fascinated.

"You know, if Dee found out about this, you'd be a dead man." Michael said.

"Yeah, I know!" Logan said uneasily.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." Chase said and smiled.

"Thanks man!" Logan said.

"Okay, so let's see the roses!" Michael said.

Logan opened in the bag and showed the roses, there were 3 dozens of red, white and pink colored roses.

"Oh wow, why are there so many?" Michael asked.

"Well, I didn't know which color you wanted, so Dana met up with me and told me to buy three dozens of each color." Logan explained.

"She's smart, how much did it all cost?" Michael asked.

"About 100.00" Logan replied.

"Oh, uhm, I'll pay you back when we get back to PCA." Michael said.

"No worries, I got your back." Logan said.

"Thanks." Michael said.

"Okay, enough! We gotta get this done in 45 minutes!" Chase said.

"Okay, back on track: Logan, I want you to go to the captain and ask her if we can make the pool closed after 9:30. Chase and I will go down to Nicole's room and set up everything from there." Michael said.

"How will you get into Nicole's room again?" Logan questioned.

"Oh, Zoey said she'd put the key underneath her carpet, so yeah." Chase answered.

"Okay?" Logan answered, obviously still confused.

"We'll explain later, right now we got to get going." Michael said and grabbed the bag or roses, and ran out the door along with Chase.

* * *

"Oh, let's head into that shop!" Nicole said.

They all headed to this little boutique called _Ocean Breeze_

"Wow, this boutique sells such cute things!" Dana said, picking up a green tank top.

"I know! I'm getting these flats." Zoey said picking up a pair of striped, black and white flats.

"Awesome!" Nicole said.

They all headed to the counter. They came out of the store with bags.

"I can't believe we bought so many things! And we practically only paid like 30.00!" Dana said.

"Well, the taxes are probably cheaper here that's why." Zoey said.

* * *

Michael and Chase were in Nicole's room; Michael put the letter on her drawer with a couple of pink roses. Chase pulled of the petals on some of the red roses and scattered it everywhere in Nicole's room.

"This looks awesome." Michael said.

"Yes, It does." Chase agreed

"Let's hope Logan did what he had to do." Michael said.

* * *

"Okay, so you want the pool closed in 15 minutes?" Stacy asked Logan.

"Yes, if it's possible." Logan replied.

"No, problem. How long do you want it for?" She asked.

"Uhm, 2 hours?" Logan answered

"Alright, it's all set! Be there in 15 minutes and it'll be prepared." Stacy replied.

"Thank you so much captain!" Logan said.

"No problem." Captain Stacy replied and watched Logan run off.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I turned to a corner and bumped into Michael and Chase.

"Logan! Did you ask if they could close down the pool?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, they said they would be done in 15 minutes." I responded.

"Okay, now all we have to do is call Zoey and the girls back." Michael said.

"I'll do that." Chase said and took out his cell.

While Chase was on his cell Michael turned to me.

"Thanks for everything man." He said.

"No problem." I answered.

"Okay, I just called Zoey, they'll be here in 10 minutes, and so we got 15 minutes to prepare." Chase said.

**END OF POV**

* * *

"This was such an awesome idea Zoe!" Nicole gushed.

"I know!" Zoey replied.

"Uhm, Zoe, I think I hear your cell ringing," Dana said.

"Oh, okay hold on." Zoey said and took out her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Hey Zoe, we're ready now. The pool closes in 15 minutes, do you think you can make it back to the boat in 15?" _Chase asked on the other line.

"Sure, we'll be there at 10." She said.

"_Perfect. Okay, I'll see you later, bye." _Chase said and hung up.

Zoey closed her phone.

"Who was that?" Dana asked.

"Chase, it's almost 10, we should head back." Zoey said.

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay, get some food, put it there. Put some water stuff in the pool-Chase! Put some petals in the water! This has to be perfect." Michael ordered.

"Michael, calm down! This will be perfect." Logan said clearly in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, I just want to show Nicole she's _perfect _for me." Michael said.

"I understand man, now we have to get ready." Chase said and they headed off to the change rooms to change.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Nicole said as she walked into her room.

"Yeah, Later!" Zoey cried out.

**DANA'S POV**

I walked into my room smirking Zoey was probably doing the exact same thing. I sat down on my bed. A couple of seconds later, I heard a scream. I laughed. Then I heard Nicole's door open, banged on Zoey's room then scurried to my room.

She banged on the door loudly.

"Come in!" I said.

She opened the door.

"OH MY GOSH! Do you know what happened to my room?" She cried.

"Uhm, no! Did someone trash it?" I asked, playing dumb.

"No! There are flowers, and petals EVERYWHERE! There was also this letter on my drawer, but I was too freaked to look at it!" Nicole said excitedly.

"Well then, let's go see her room." Zoey said as she dragged Nicole and I out of my room.

We entered he room, and even though I knew about the plan I had to admit the sight was pretty breathtaking. Even though there were flowers, petals everywhere in the room had a couple of candles.

"Wow." Zoey said.

"Agreed." I answered.

"SEE?! Isn't it amazing?!" Nicole said.

Zoey and I nodded.

"Well, anyway go read your letter." Zoey said.

Nicole walked over to her drawer and picked up the letter and opened it.

**NICOLE'S POV**

I picked up the letter, and opened it.

_Dear Nicole,_

_I know how happy you and I are about us being together again, but I wanted to let you know that you mean the world to me, and even though we get into fights that after them, I lie on my bed thinking about you and how to apologize. Tonight, I want to spend some time with you come to the pool._

_Love,_

_Michael._

_P.S: You'll know why later._

I started to cry.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Zoey asked.

"Michael is so romantic!" I said.

"Let's see the letter!" Dana said.

I handed them the letter and sat down on my bed, looking at all the pink roses and white petals scattered everywhere in my room. I love Michel.

"Aw, how cute!" Dana and Zoey screamed at the same time.

"I know!"

"Come on, let's get ready and go to the pool." Dana said and smiled.

Then something hit me.

"Did you guys already know about this?" I asked with a coy smile.

"YES!" Dana and Zoey squealed.

"Aw, thanks guys!" I said and hugged them.

"Okay, we better go." Dana said, I grabbed my tote bag and put my bikini in it, and some random top and shorts.

We rushed to Dana and Zoey's room as they grabbed their things as well. We got into the elevator and I was practically jumping on my spot.

"I'm so excited, I've never been so excited in my life! Have you ever been this excited in your life? I bet not!" I started to blab.

Zoey and Dana laughed. The elevator reached the floor and we scurried out, I was so excited that I was practically running to the pool.

I pushed the door open, and I saw Michael standing there… holding a bouquet of white roses for me. I ran to him and kissed him, we pulled apart and I took the bouquet of roses in my hands. They smelt beautiful.

"Nicole, I wanted you to know that I love you, and I never meant those words I said back at the ruins." Michael said.

I smiled and nodded.

Dana turned up the music and we got the party started.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I'll continue what happens next chapter :)**

**Please review! I get like 4, 000 hits, but not a lot of people are**

**Reviewing! So please make my day (:**

**NOW HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**Chicax0xbonita**


	12. Surprises

**A/N: This chapter took forever for me to write, well since I'm graduated I have all summer to try to get a lot of chapters done! Oh, VOTE: Guys want a lemon scene? ;) tell me which couple and I'll try to write one. OBVIOUSLY, the lemon scene will happen later on in the story. K, well anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Hint: Drama cloud on the way.**

* * *

"I'm really happy you guys helped me out with this," Michael said.

"No problem man, we're all friends." Chase said.

All of them were sitting on the chairs, lounging and eating some finger foods.

"Let's go for a swim Nicole.' Michael said.

"Sure." Nicole said got up and dove in the pool with Michael.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

"So why are we the only ones swimming?" Nicole asked.

"Like I said in the letter, I wanted to re-create our getting together scene…" I replied.

"Oh…" Was all Nicole could say, she was still pretty clueless on why we're swimming.

"Oh, Nicole!" Zoey gushed from her seat. "You're so clueless"

"Freaky…" I mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"This." I said, and kissed her.

A choruses of Awe's came from the gang. Nicole and I pulled apart.

"See Michael, told you she'd like it." Dana said.

"Who said you said that?" Zoey gave Dana a look. Dana stuck her tongue to Zoey.

"Yeah, thanks guys!" I cried.

**END OF POV**

* * *

"EVERYONE IN THE POOL!" Chase screamed and pulled in Zoey.

"Aw, come on, I was trying to get some sleep!" Logan whined.

"Who cares pretty boy, let's go." Dana said and dragged Logan off his chair.

He stood up and faced the pool, not looking eager to jump in it. Then Dana ran and tackled Logan into the pool.

"Dana! Why you gotta be like that?" Logan complained, once again.

"Awe come on Logan, have some spirit! Nicole and Michael got back together!" Dana said.

"I have spirit! Just don't want to show it." Logan pouted.

"You're too cute." Dana said and kissed Logan. Logan then snaked his arms around Dana's waist. Dana had her arms around Logan's neck and made the kiss deeper.

"Come on happy couple, let's eat." Zoey called from the side of the pool.

Dana and Logan pulled apart.

"Uhm, how long were we at it?" Dana asked embarrassed.

"Uhm, not long…but I guess you guys didn't notice us getting out of the pool and getting the food ready." Nicole said laughing.

Dana and Logan turned red.

"So what's for dinner?" Logan asked.

"Hm, we have steak, mashed potatoes, and other stuff in the basket." Michael said.

"Oh! Steak!" Logan ran out of the pool. Dana laughed.

Dana swam over to the ledge.

"How was the hot make-out session in the pool missy?" Zoey whispered, as she helped Dana out.

"Not bad, Ms. Chase-and-I-don't-make-out-in-public." Dana smirked.

"Hey! We like to keep our relationship to ourselves."

"Whatever." Dana mumbled as they walked over and sat down and started to eat.

"Who made this?" Nicole said, holding up a piece of steak.

"Aha, well I don't know how to cook, neither does Logan and Michael-" Chase said.

"We ordered it." Michael finished.

The girls laughed. "Typical" Dana snickered.

"I can't believe you guys kept this a secret from me all this time!" Nicole said.

"It was pretty hard, seeing you sad and all, I wanted to say don't worry Nicole, Michael's going to show you how much you mean to him," Dana said.

"Seriously, I'm glad you guys are back together!" Zoey squealed.

"We all are," Logan added.

"Come on guys, let's finish eating and pack things up, it's almost 12." Michael said looking at his watch.

"Okay," Everyone nodded.

They continued eating and packed up after.

* * *

Nicole walked out, with a bunch of bouquet of roses, and so did Dana.

"Man, Logan when I said to buy a lot…I didn't expect you to buy _a lot" _Dana said.

"Well, there's more in Nicole's room! So be happy that those 10 dozens weren't down here." Michael joked.

"I'm happy." Dana rolled her eyes.

Michael, Chase, Dana and Nicole were up ahead and Zoey and Chase slowly strolled behind them, holding hands.

"I didn't expect a big thing from Michael, or from any of you guys." Zoey mumbled.

"Yeah, well…Michael has the best so he deserves the best too, for him and Nicole!" Chase replied.

"You're right, I mean just look at them." Zoey said observing Nicole and Michael, they were holding hands, and Nicole's head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad they're together again…"

"Chase, promise me that we'll never fight…" Zoey said.

"I promise." Chase said and kissed her head.

* * *

Dana and Logan were walking near the railings of the boat, holding hands.

"Logan, stay with me tonight…" Dana mumbled into his shirt.

A few minutes passed before Logan answered.

"You want us to have-" Logan asked puzzled.

"NO!" Dana shrieked.

Nicole, Michael, Zoey and Chase looked their way.

"I mean, no…at least not yet." Dana replied with a coy smile.

Logan grinned at her.

"Are you, you know, a virgin still?" Logan asked.

Dana nodded. "Why?"

"Well, cause…" Logan said.

"Cause?" Dana asked.

"I want me to be your first." Logan mumbled.

Then they stopped walking. Dana lifted Logan's chin up and kissed him.

"I'm glad, cause I want you to be my first too." She replied. Logan smiled.

"Looks like you left a trail Dana." Zoey said as she and Chase walked up to them.

"Huh?" Dana and Logan asked and turned around.

Behind them was a trail of white, pink and red petals.

"I guess the wind blew some of them…" Dana said.

Logan was about to go clean it up, but Zoey stopped him.

"Don't…it looks too pretty."

"I agree…" Dana said breathlessly.

* * *

"Michael, I never actually got to thank you personally…" Nicole said.

"Don't worry about it Nic, I already know how much you loved tonight," Michael said.

"Thanks, I'm just really, really happy we're together again," Nicole said and looked up to the stars and the moon.

"Does anyone have a camera?" Michael asked.

"Hmmm, I think I can dig one up." Dana said, and searched her tote.

She handed Michael her camera.

"Okay, now…I don't think anyone will be up at this time roaming the ship, so I guess I'll have to take the picture." Michael said.

"Oh! Everyone gather around!" Chase said.

All of them huddled, Dana and Nicole holding the flowers, Chase holding the picnic basket, Logan was holding the boom box and Zoey was holding Nicole's letter.

"Say Cheese!" Michael said.

"CHEESE!"

"Okay, now I say take a picture of Michael and Nicole" Dana said.

"Totally, come on you happy couple." Zoey said and ushered Michael to Nicole's side.

Michael put his hand around Nicole's slim waist and smiled. Zoey took the picture.

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Hey, I use to go to PCA with those people, I've never seen the curly brown hair chick, but the rest I know. Especially Logan…"

"Yeah, I know those people too! Except the girl with long brown hair and the curly brown hair chick too."

"This cruise just got a bit more interesting…" The girl said with a smirk.

"I agree."

* * *

"Well goodnight guys!" Nicole said.

"Goodnight! I'll see you in the morning." Michael said and kissed Nicole.

"I don't have to worry about kissing you goodnight cause I'm coming in with you." Logan smirked.

"I know," Dana smirked back.

"Goodnight Zoe!" Chase said and kissed her.

"Goodnight…" Zoey replied.

"Behave Logan." Zoey pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear moaning in the middle of the night," Nicole teased.

"Shut up guys! We're not going to do anything." Logan said.

Then they went in their rooms and shut the door.

**ZOEY'S POV**

I looked at the clock _12:30 am. _I guess I can take a quick shower. I grabbed my orange tank top and white pajama bottoms and headed to the washroom.

I came out, dried my hair and e-mailed my parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This cruise is totally amazing! Dana and Logan got together, so did Chase and I!_

_Anyway, Nicole and Michael got together too but they hit a couple of rough patches, but tonight we had this surprise kinda party for Nicole that Michael wanted her back. I'm so glad they're back together. So how's Dustin? Is he at PCA again? Well anyways, I guess I better go it's 12:40._

_Love,_

_Zoey._

I clicked the send button, closed my laptop and went to sleep.

* * *

"I'm exhausted…" Dana said and flopped onto her bed.

"I know you are…go to the washroom and change. I need to go upstairs and get my stuff." Logan said.

Dana got up, she took her black tank top and green shorts and went to the washroom.

**DANA'S POV**

I turned on the shower, and got in. I started humming a random tune. I put some shampoo on and started to massage my scalp. I heard the door open, Logan's back. I rinsed and put on conditioner.

After a few minutes, I rinsed again. I turned off the shower and got out. I realized I didn't have my towel.

"Uhm, Logan?" I cried.

"Yes Dana?" He answered.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Go into my closet and grab a towel!"

"Okay." He said.

"Don't come in here just stick your hand through the door." I said.

Logan did what I said and stuck his hand in the door. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Is it okay if I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm wrapped," I giggled. _Wow, where did the giggle come from Dana?_

**LOGAN'S POV**

I walked in, and saw the love of my life wrapped in a white towel, her wet hair cascaded down her back, and her smooth tan legs were glistening from the water.

"You're beautiful," I commented.

"Thanks." She said and kissed me. I wrapped my hands her slim waist, and made the kiss deeper.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the towel on for you." I mumbled.

She laughed and put her hands in my hair. She slowly backed us up against the wall. Her hands suddenly went under my shirt. I smirked.

"Like what you feel Logan?" She teasingly asked.

"Oh yeah…" I said, and then she stopped.

"Now get out!" She said and pushed my out the washroom, and slammed the door in my face.

"Aw, come on Dana! I was just getting heated up!" I complained.

She laughed. "That's the problem, when you get heated up you never cool down!"

I chuckled.

She opened the door and revealed her in her green shorts and black tank top.

"Do you need to use the washroom?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said went over to her bed and grabbed my stuff.

**DANA'S POV**

As Logan went into the washroom I put on a sweater and went out onto the balcony. I looked up to the stars and moon, and smelled the salty air. I looked down into the pitch-black ocean, but I saw the little waves hitting the ship. My hair softly blew in the wind.

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you going to go to bed or what?" He asked and put his chin on my shoulder.

"In a few minutes…" I replied.

"Okay, well I'll go on ahead I'm tired." He said, and kissed me on the cheek and went back inside.

I smelled the salty air one more time and headed inside. I turned off the lights, took off my sweater and climbed into bed. Logan shifted and moved closer to me, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively and kissed my hair.

"Goodnight Dana, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too,"

**NEXT DAY**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Logan! Open the door," Dana mumbled into the pillow

"Fine…" Logan said, got up and opened the door.

Standing before him, was Nicole, Zoey, Chase and Michael.

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's almost noon!" Nicole chimed.

"Leave us alone Bristow! I'm tired!" Dana said and flipped over.

"Yeah, she practically slept at 2." Logan said.

"Speaking of sleeping, I didn't hear any moaning last night, which is good," Nicole teased.

"Yeah, yeah really good." Logan replied back grumpily.

"Speaking of _not _good, Logan your hair looks like a bee hive." Michael commented.

"Yeah, yeah. WAIT WHAT?!" Logan said and ran over to the mirror.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, since a mob of happy-go-lucky people are here, I might as well get up." Dana cried and lifted her body off the bed.

"We'll wait for you guys in Zoey's room," Chase said and closed the door.

"Come on babe, go change…unless you want me to undress you," Logan teased.

"I think I can undress myself thank you very much." Dana replied.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Logan asked. Dana stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll let you hook my bra," Dana suggested.

"I prefer to un-hook it," Logan said, and kissed her on the neck.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to wait a while…" Dana said and stalked off to the washroom.

"Logan Reese, you're whipped," Logan mumbled to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" Dana cried from the washroom.

"Okay, we'll I'll meet you here again I'll change upstairs." Logan said and headed out the door.

* * *

"I had a really creepy feeling last night…" Zoey said.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

The 2 couples were in Zoey's room, watching TV and talking.

"I heard whispers in the shadows…" Zoey continued.

"Oh, that is creepy." Nicole nodded her head in agreement.

"It was probably just the wind Zoe…" Michael said, munching on some chips while watching MTV.

"Yeah, I mean we didn't see anyone," Chase said.

"You're probably right…" Zoey, she shook her head to get the images out of her head.

"Come on, let's go check if they're ready… it's been half an hour." Chase said and got up.

Everyone headed to Dana's room. They knocked on Dana's door and Dana opened the door.

"I'm ready, Logan's just using the washroom he'll be out in a minute." She said.

They waited and Logan came out. Dana locked her door and they started walking.

Zoey was wearing a purple shirt with black Capris and white flip-flops, Nicole was wearing an aqua coloured tank top with a white skirt and baby blue flats, Dana was wearing a orange shirt that said "I'm up here" With an arrow pointing up to her face and a jean skirt with black flip flops.

Chase was wearing a black shirt with jean shorts and converses. Michael was wearing an army shirt and black shorts with sandals. Logan was wearing a red muscle shirt with black shorts and vans.

"So what are we doing today?" Nicole asked.

"It's our last day here, how 'bout we roam around the town, grab some lunch, go back to the boat, grab our swimming gear and go snorkeling one more time?" Zoey suggested.

"SNORKELING! Yipee!" Nicole squealed.

Everyone agreed.

"Okay! Let's go!" Michael said and led the way out.

* * *

After a couple of hours shopping, they all decided to grab some lunch. They ate at _Island's Best. _They decided to order big platters, so they can choose what they want to eat and try different foods too. They ordered pizza, chicken wings, Virgin Island Rice, and Salad.

"Mm, these look really good," Michael said as his eyes drifted from plate to plate.

"Okay, everyone! Dig in!" Dana said.

"Oh, this Virgin Island Rice tastes amazing!" Nicole said, taking another bite.

"Really? Let me try some!" Michael said Nicole fed him some.

"Yeah, that's really good," Michael, said after swallowing the rice.

They ate for another hour and paid and checked out.

"Okay, let's head back to the ship, grab our stuff and go snorkeling!" Chase said.

They all rushed back to the ship and grabbed their things. Then met up at the beach.

Logan came last.

"Okay, so do you guys want to rent gear or buy them?" Zoey asked.

"Well, since we're going to more islands I want to buy them so we don't waste money renting." Dana said.

"Same!" Nicole agreed.

"Yeah, I guess we'll buy our gear!" Michael said.

They all headed to a little store, and found the gear the rented last time and bought it.

"Yay! Hurry up! I wanna go snorkeling!" Nicole said bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Nicole!" Logan said.

"Okay, you know what we have to do before we go in the water." Zoey said.

They all spit or put seawater in their goggles. And tried it on to see if it was snug and fit. And all headed in backwards and breathed. They all dove in afterwards.

* * *

**"**So what's happening now?"

"Looks like their snorkeling, Logan just dove in holding that girl's hand…"

"You still have feelings for him right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then, I have a plan…"

"Okay."

* * *

"That never gets tiring." Chase said as they walked out of the ocean.

"It's like there's a different crowd of fish in there everyday!" Zoey said.

"Lord, what have we done to deserve this cruise?!" Michael shouted to the sky.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, let's soak up what's left of the sun and head back to the ship, it's almost 6 the boat leaves at 9, what should we do now?" Nicole asked.

"Let's go change…my skin's starting to feel sticky, then we'll figure out something to do." Dana said. She and the girls picked up their totes, and walked off to the washrooms, leaving the boys alone.

* * *

"They're alone! Let's go!"

The two girls got up from their seats and strutted down the hill to where the boys were sitting.

"Hey Chase, Logan, Michael! Long time no see…" The girls said.

Logan, Chase and Michael turned around, mouths open, eyes gawking.

* * *

A/N: **Gosh, I wonder if you guys are like freaking out and wondering who it is. Any guesses? I'll give you a lolli if you get it right :P anyways, please review! Almost at a hundred reviews baby!**

**Hit the purple button :)**

**Ciao,**

**Chicax0xbonita.**


	13. Twin Witches

**A/N: Okay, well then! 3 people got a lolli for chapter 12 :D**

**Flemmas, Dramione x3 and . .Seraphina.X.**

**I'm not surprised that . .Seraphina.X. Got it right, she's one of my best readers, thank you so much (: As for Flemmas, and Dramione x3 You guys are GOOD x)**

**& YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS EEVVER! I have 100+ Reviews! :D I'm so happy. I have one of my summer goals completed! I totally love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Zoey 101 characters, I just simply put them on a boat and make them fall in love with each other (:

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_They're alone! Let's go!"_

_The two girls got up from their seats and strutted down the hill to where the boys were sitting._

_"Hey Chase, Logan, Michael! Long time no see…" The girls said._

_Logan, Chase and Michael turned around, mouths open, eyes gawking._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

The 3 boys, stood there gawking.

"_Lola_?" Logan asked, almost in a whisper.

"Hey Logan…." She said, going up to him.

"Rebecca?!" Chase and Michael said at the same time.

"Miss me?" She said and threw herself to Chase and gave him a hug.

"Uhm, sure…aren't you suppose to be back home?" He asked her.

"Silly, don't you remember that school's done there already?" She said.

"Oh…right," Chase said awkwardly, looking at Michael with the "Help Me" look.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" Nicole said as she walked out of the change room along with Dana and Zoey.

"Seriously, like who knew I would _learn _something during _vacation_" Dana said, laughing.

Nicole and Zoey started laughing as well.

"Come on let's get back to our guys…"Zoey said and led the way.

* * *

"So, what are you two doing here?" Logan asked.

"Oh, mommy and daddy won these cruise tickets from work but they didn't want to go so they gave them and I brought my best friend along." Lola said.

"Rebecca's you're best friend?" Michael said in utter shock.

"Don't be surprised, we have a lot in common!" Rebecca defended herself and her best friend.

"Yes, like being botches," Logan whispered to Chase and Michael.

They botch chuckled.

"What's so funny guys?" Zoey's voice rang.

Chase froze. Then spun around.

"ZOEY!" He said and ran up to her.

"becca-say-lola-ey," He said trying to tell her.

Zoey gasped, "No way!"

Dana and Nicole exchanged looks.

"Whose Lola and Becca?" Dana asked.

"Why is Lola back?" Nicole spat, "And who on earth is Becca?"

"NIICOOLLEE! ZOEEYY!" A high-pitched squeal screamed as Lola came running towards them.

She hugged Zoey and Nicole at the same time, while Nicole and Zoey were rolling their eyes. Dana seemed annoyed by this high-pitched long hair, big boobs of a girl who was hugging her best friends.

"Oh uh Dana, this is Lola, she came when you were in France during sophomore year," Zoey introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Dana said emotionlessly.

"Same goes to you," Lola replied with the same tone.

Just then Rebecca came, with Logan behind her.

"Zoey! It's nice to see you again…" Rebecca said with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, nice to see you again," Zoey replied.

"This is Rebecca, Nicole and Dana you've never met her but she was here Junior year and left after a couple of months after to go back home," Chase said.

Nicole and Dana nodded.

"Yeah so when I left PCA I moved to another school, and who knew that I'd met Chase's _ex girlfriend _Rebecca?! We became best of friends!" Lola said, giving Zoey a look.

Zoey grimaced. Nicole and Dana looked at each other

"Yes! And I met _Logan's _ex _girlfriend _Lola, when she moved, like she said best of friends," Rebecca said.

Logan looked at Dana with a worried face; she clenched her hand to a fist.

"Yeaah, so I guess we'll talk to guys later! We have to get back to the ship! To uh, do something…" Michael said trying to get them to leave.

"Oh, okay well I guess we'll see you around!" Lola said winked at Logan and walked off with Rebecca.

* * *

Dana was the first one who stormed off, Nicole followed after.

"Oh Dana! Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"No," Dana said, still using that emotionless tone.

"We're really sorry! Zoey and I should've told you, but-" Nicole started.

"No you shouldn't have, it should've been Logan…" Dana said started to run, leaving Nicole behind.

**LOGAN'S POV**

I saw Dana dashed off, with Nicole following her after, the rest of us were still in total shock.

"Uhm, Logan, did you tell Dana uh, about her?" Zoey asked stuttering.

"No, I thought it'd be better if I didn't, since she moved and all…I would've told her if Lola was still here but she was gone, or so I thought…they did that on purpose!" I replied.

"Well obviously they even mentioned Zoey!" Michael said.

Chase looked at Zoey and hugged her. Zoey hugged him back.

"I know she said all those bad things to you Zoey, but I'm over her I love you okay?" He said to her, she nodded.

I wish I could've been doing that to Dana right now…

* * *

**DANA'S POV**

Before Nicole could answer, I felt tears coming to my eyes and made a dash for it. I ran as fast as my feet could run, this was one of the best yet one of the worst vacations I've ever been on.

_Why the heck did that son of a whore's have to come out of nowhere and ruin the most treasured vacations of my life?!_

And what hurt the most, was that while I was in France he told me he might kind of like me, I didn't believe it at first, but if he did like me WHY ON EARTH DID HE GO OUT WITH LOLA?!

I ran up the stairs to the ship, and a couple of people stared as I ran with tears streaming down my face.

I burst into my room and went over to my bed.

* * *

Nicole stood there, in total shock of what just happened. She snapped out of it and wandered back to the group.

"Yeah, well Dana ran off I guess back to the ship," Nicole said.

"Logan, go talk to her! I'm sure she'd like some answers right now…" Zoey said.

"Right, well I guess you'll all know what happened if Dana and I don't act like a couple anymore…" Logan lowly and ran off to the ship.

Michael, Nicole, Chase and Zoey all look at each other.

"Uhm, would it be a bad time to ask about Rebecca?" Nicole asked.

"No, I think it's a perfect time…"Chase said.

* * *

Logan went up the stairs of the ship and wandered to Dana's door. He was about to knock on her door when he heard her crying.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I knew I was going to get hurt, this was all a mistake…"

Logan frowned. He knocked on her door.

"Go away!" She said.

"Dana, can we talk please?" Logan asked.

Dana opened the door, "Since it's you…GO AWAY!" She screamed and banged the door in his face.

Logan was starting to get mad now, "DANA! OPEN IT RIGHT NOW! I'LL BREAK IT DOWN IF I HAVE TO!"

"WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ?! GO AWAY!" She screamed back.

"I don't understand the GO part," he mumbled.

Dana didn't say anything, but opened the door.

Logan stepped inside, and put his arms out to hug Dana, but she backed away.

"Just because let you in doesn't mean I'm not mad at you," She said and wandered back to her bed.

Logan settled down onto a beanbag chair.

"Look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about my ex, I thought girls didn't like it when boys bring up their ex-" Logan started but got cut off my Dana.

"I don't give a crap about your ex! I'm just wondering why you told me you liked me while I was in France, and if you really did like me…why'd you go out with her?" She asked him.

"Let me tell you the story…" Logan said.

Dana nodded.

**FLASHBACK**

_Lola was Zoey and Nicole's roommate. One day, they were sitting down eating lunch when Logan walked by._

"_Hey Zoe, who's that?" Lola asked._

"_Oh, that's Logan, he's a total-" Zoey started._

"_Hottie" Lola finished her sentence._

"_Ew! Trust me! Logan is such a jerk! I'd suggest you stay away from him," Nicole advised._

" _It doesn't hurt to walk in the danger zone ladies," Lola said._

"_Whatever, he likes someone anyway," Zoey said._

"_Oh really?" Lola said and glanced at Zoey._

"_Yeah, she was our old roommate, Dana Cruz." Nicole said._

"_Was?" Lola asked, looking puzzled._

"_She went to France for a year, for the foreign exchange student thing" Nicole answered._

"_Well, if she's in France, and I'm here I have no competition" Lola said triumphantly._

"_He told her he liked her and everything though!" Zoey said._

"_And did she reply?" Lola asked raising an eyebrow._

"_No…" Both Nicole and Zoey said at the same time._

"_Guess I win! Time to go ask Logan out!" Lola said and got up._

"So You Let her?!" Dana shrieked.

"Let me finish!" Logan hushed her, "Anyways,"

_Logan was about to turn to a corner, when he heard footsteps behind him. He ignored it and kept walking and stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder._

"_Hey! I'm Lola! And I was wondering if you wanted to go out say tomorrow night?" She asked._

"_Uhm, I kinda like someone right now," Logan said and was about to turn around._

"_Dana Cruz right?" She asked._

"_Yes, how did you know?" He raised a questioning eyebrow to her._

"_My roommates Zoey and Nicole told me, do you know them?" She said._

"_Yes, and Yes I like Dana Cruz," Logan said._

"_Well she's in France, maybe I could take her place while she's not here.." Lola purred._

"TAKE MY PLACE?! AND YOU LET HER?!" Dana shrieked again.

"Dana…"Logan warned.

"_Fine, whatever, meet me at the theatre at 7" Logan said and walked away._

_On Friday night, Logan and Lola watched a movie and Lola kept making the moves on Logan, he couldn't have cared less himself. Then after the movie, she kissed him he tried pushing her away._

"_What's wrong with you?!" Logan screamed._

"_Nothing! What's wrong with you?!" Lola screamed back._

"_I'm sorry but I don't like you," Logan said and walked away._

"So after that, she told everyone that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I tried denying it, but no one would believe me, I guess Lola told Rebecca when she came to PCA, but shortly after Rebecca came, Lola left, I didn't know she'd make all this drama again, I'm sorry babe, it was just a date but Lola being the actress she is made everyone believe we were going out" Logan said to Dana.

"I forgive you, but I just think we should go on a break, I want all this drama to be gone…" Dana said.

"I understand, but when do you think this drama will be over?" He asked.

"Probably not soon…" Dana said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later then…" Logan said got up and went out the door.

"I love you…" Dana whispered when Logan closed the door.

* * *

"Wow, Rebecca is such a bitch," Nicole said.

"I hear you, she practically told Zoey to not be friends with me if she and I were dating, so I broke up with her then 2 weeks later she told me she had missed her home and decided to leave PCA," Chase said.

"Which we all know is an excuse to not be embarrassed by the fact Chase dumped her," Michael laughed, so did everyone else.

"You told me our friendship is was more important," Zoey said and smiled at him, Chase kissed her on the cheek.

"Awe, well I'm glad she got what she deserved!" Nicole said.

"Come on, let's go back to the ship and see if Dee and Logan worked this out," Zoey said and got up.

They all walked back to the ship and knocked on Dana's door.

"Dana? Are you in there?" Nicole cried out.

Dana opened the door, "Hey guys,"

"Oh, where's Logan?" Michael asked.

"Uhm, in his room I guess," Dana shrugged.

"Did you guys talk?" Zoey asked.

"Yes," Dana simply answered.

"Well I guess Michael and I will go check Logan we'll meet up later okay?" He said and gave Zoey a quick peck on the lips, so did Michael to Nicole.

As the 2 boys disappeared into the elevator, Nicole and Zoey walked into Dana's room.

"Okay, spill girl," Nicole said and pushed her lightly onto the bed.

"Logan and I are on a break…" She whispered.

* * *

"Do you think that went well?" Lola asked Rebecca.

"Yes, Logan and Chase will be in our hands at before the end of this cruise," Rebecca smirked.

"Well then, nice doing business with you sister," Lola said and high five Rebecca.

"My pleasure!" Becca said. "Come on, let's go get a tan."

* * *

Michael and Chase went up to their floor and knocked on Logan's door.

"It's open," They heard him say.

They entered his room and saw that he was watching TV.

"Yo, sup man? How'd it go with Dana?" Michael asked.

"She told me we're on a break," Logan said.

"Touchy, why?" Chase asked.

"She said she didn't want to go be together if this drama was still going on…" He said lowly.

"Oh, well then wouldn't that be a while? Cause if Lola and Rebecca are still here…" Michael said.

"Is that ANY WAY TO BE HELPFUL?" Chase asked.

"No man, its okay Dana said the same thing," Logan said.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Michael asked.

"I'm not going to try to get her back, cause I know she wouldn't want to come back to me until this drama is over, I guess I'll try to talk to Rebecca and Lola and tell them to like lay off her or something," Logan said.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Rebecca's targeting Zoey and Lola's targeting Dana," Chase said.

"Alright, so tomorrow we'll go talk to them," Logan said.

Both Michael and Chase nodded.

* * *

"Dana, it's okay! You'll be okay right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I will I just need to listen to this song… okay?" She said.

"Okay, well we'll come check on you later then," Zoey said and her and Nicole got up and walked out the room.

Dana got her ipod and plugged in her headphones, and searched for her song. She relaxed as soon as she heard it.

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I could barely speak  
Barely eat, on my knees_

"That's how I'll be for a while…" Dana sighed.

_But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman_

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

_For every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love can set me free_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Superhuman_

_I feel so superhuman  
I feel so superhuman_

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything  
Going going, I'm gone away in love_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you_

_Superhuman_

_Superhuman_

**DANA'S POV**

This is the song I listened to when I first liked Logan…

I got up, and changed into a pair of black track pants and a purple tank top, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the top floor, I wanted to grab something to eat. The door opened to reveal Lola and Rebecca; I could feel my face stiffen.

"Oh look who it is, it's the witch," Lola said.

"Oh, are you talking to me? Cause the only witches I see here are you two," I said.

"Oou, tough," Rebecca commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Dana, we could be friends but there's one thing that's standing in the way of that…" Lola said.

"And I'm guessing its Logan?" I asked like I was clueless.

"Yes, and I'm telling you now, I'm not going to give up on him," Lola said.

"Well then, good luck!" I said, as the elevator stopped and I walked out.

* * *

**That was a pretty… bleh chapter, I think.**

**You guys can kill me for not updating for a while XD**

**Well what are you waiting for? HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW! :D**

_**chicax0xbonita**_


	14. Smooth Sailing

**Hey guys, I know you guys have been waiting for forever. 3 years to be exact, and I'm really sorry for letting you all down. So I re-read my story today, and all my reviews and I felt like it was my duty to finish this story. Anyways, you guys may notice that my writing style has changed; it's more detailed and stuff. I'm writing another story, but it's not on fanfiction it's just something I write and my friends read. Hope you guys like this chapter! I'm really sorry again, please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Dana's POV**

I walked out of the elevator, extremely infuriated. I looked around, trying to find a place to go and grab a bite, to get my mind off Logan. There was a quaint little café still opened, so I made my way there. I settled down on a stool, and a waiter headed my direction.

"Kinda late isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep, a lot of stuff on my mind," I replied.

She smiled sympathetically at me, "Can I get you anything?"

"Can I have a vanilla cappuccino, with a cheese Danish?"

"Sure thing hun, I'll be back,"

I smiled down, and looked outside the windows. A lot of people were actually out right now, heading to clubs or grabbing a bite to eat, and I noticed that a lot of them were couples. My heart ached, how I missed Logan already. I heard the door to the shop open, and Logan walked in, my breath caught in my throat. He looked over at me, and froze. He looked undecided, as if he was fighting with himself to go sit somewhere else, or to come and say something to me. We broke our gaze, as he decided to sit somewhere else, a seat facing the outside, with his back towards me.

A couple of minutes later, the waitress came back and placed my order in front of me. She headed over to wear Logan was sitting and started speaking to him, there were actually a nice amount of people in this café, and hushed conversations were taking place. I looked over to the girl and Logan again, and she was writing something down on her notepad and headed back to the kitchen. I was surprised when Logan did not phase her at all, _maybe he didn't turn on his charm this time. _I noticed a magazine on one of the tables a few meters away from me, and I got and went over to get it. I settled back down at my table and flipped it open, looking at the hits and disses of the red carpet. I looked up again and saw the waitress coming out of the kitchen with Logan's order; a cup of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake. I looked back down and continued flipping through the magazine, and heard footsteps coming towards me, and hoping it was Logan I looked up but only saw the waitress.

"Here's something for you," She said and placed a napkin on the table, and walked away.

**End POV**

Dana picked up the napkin, and opened it. She smiled down at it, tears stinging her eyes.

_**I miss you, so much.**_

_**-Logan.**_

She folded it up and looked up, and without no doubt Logan was staring at her over his shoulder. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. He called over the waitress, and paid. He made his way to Dana's table, and sat down.

"I miss you, I really do. Even though it's only been a couple of hours, I can't stand not talking to you." He told her.

" I miss you too, but I don't know if I can handle being with you with them around,"

"I love you, and only you. I don't give a shit about Lola. This is exactly what she wants to do, she wants to tear us apart but if we show her that she can't do that, I'm sure she'll give up," Logan said, he reached his hands out and Dana put her hands in his.

"You think so?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"I know so," He replied, and she noticed a hot flash go across his eyes, he did love her and he wanted to be with her, no matter what.

"Please, can we just forget about this?" He pleaded, stroking her thumb.

Dana smiled, and a tear escaped from her eye, "Yes."

The waitress came back, smiling, "I see you two worked things out,"

"Thank you so much," Dana said and paid her, giving her a huge tip. She got up, and laced her fingers with Logan's and they left the café together.

Lola and Rebecca stumbled out of a nightclub, looking completely sleazy. Lola spotted Logan, walking with another girl, and called out to him, "Logan! Come here baby, I need you!"

Logan turned around, and so did Dana. Lola froze; their eyes were so penetrating that she could feel their hatred.

"Get the fuck out Lola," Dana told her, the way she said it sent chills down her spine. Logan, put his arm around Dana.

"You think we would break up because of you? You're out of your mind, look at you. You look guys look like trash, have some decency and respect for yourselves, you think it's attractive to see girls like you throw yourselves a men looking for a one night stand? That's disgusting," Logan spat.

Lola and Rebecca didn't speak, they couldn't, and they had no comebacks.

"Leave us alone, or damage will be done." Dana threatened icily, "And go put on some clothes while you're at it."

_So it's not that easy to tear those two apart, they have a strong bond. _Lola thought, and then said, "Fuck you both. I won't bother going after you anymore, clearly you have no interest in me so I'll go after someone else,"

"Have fun! Hope you two get STD's or some shit!" Dana called out, Logan laughed and they walked towards the elevator. Rebecca and Lola stomped off the other direction, feeling defeated.

The elevator door opened, and no one was inside. Logan and Dana stepped inside, and pressed the buttons down to their levels, the doors closed and Logan immediately kissed Dana, he kissed her with all the passion inside of him, he bit her lower lip, begging for entrance she gladly opened. They let their tongues explore each other, not getting enough of the others taste. The elevator door opened, and a couple stood there, and smirked, "we'll get the next one," and the door closed. Logan and Dana didn't bother stopping, he lifted Dana up against the elevator wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stopped and pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together, panting and catching their breath.

"God I'm feeling hot," Logan said. Dana laughed, and kissed his neck, "Stay in my room tonight, babe."

"Do you wanna?" He asked huskily into Dana's ear, she slid her hands up his shirt.

"You have no idea, but I think another time would be best," She responded.

"Alright babe," Logan said and kissed her briefly before the elevator door opened and they walked out onto Logan's floor, to get some stuff from his room. Dana waited outside, while Logan rushed around grabbing his necessities and a white Seal Beach shirt from Hollister, and a pair of beige of Santa Monica shorts as well. He closed the door, and took Dana's hand and headed back to the elevator, and in 3 minutes they were in Dana's room.

"Do you want to go to the washroom first?" Dana asked him, she was rummaging through her closet, taking out a pair of lavender California Fleece Pocket Shorts from American Apparel and a striped baby doll sleep cami from Aeropostale.

"Sure," Logan said, Dana threw him a towel and he caught it. He went into the washroom, and closed the door. A couple of minutes later, Dana heard the shower turn on. She sat on her bed, and turned on the TV and opened up her laptop, and signed on. She decided to change her screen name from Latina-Babe101 to *Dcruz. A window popped up, and Zoey started talking to her.

_**Brooks-z:**__ Hey, you're up late. What's up?_

_***Dcruz:**__ Oh, I can't sleep._

_**Brooks-z:**__ Something wrong?_

_***Dcruz:**__ No, I want to tell you something._

_But I think it's better if I tell you face to face._

_**Brooks-z:**__ Ok, well I think I should go. I'll see you tomorrow?_

_***Dcruz:**__ Most def :)_

_**Brooks-z:**__ G'night Dee! _

_***Dcruz:**__ Bye xo_

Dana closed the chat window, and she heard that the shower stopped. A couple of minutes later, Logan came out wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Hey good looking," She told him as he was drying his hair with a towel. He smirked at her, and Dana got up from the bed, and headed to the washroom.

"Babe, can I use your computer?" He called out.

"Yeah! Go Ahead!" Dana's voice boomed from the other side of the washroom door. He settled onto Dana's bed, and brought the laptop onto his lap, he opened up his e-mail account and noticed that he had e-mail from his dad.

_**From**__: Malcolm Reese_

_**To:**__ Logan Reese._

_**Subject: **__Just wanted to say hi!_

_Hi son,_

_How's the cruise going? Having fun?_

_Your mother and I miss you, be safe!_

_-Dad & Mom._

Logan smiled down at the screen, appreciating the kind gesture from his parents. His dad was never the type to check in on him, since he was always busy with his work, flying to places and shooting films. His mom was a doctor, so she was always at the hospital, and she usually was on on-call just in case an emergency happened. He clicked the reply button, and typed up a new message.

_**From**__: Logan Reese_

_**To:**__ Malcolm Reese._

_**Subject: **__RE:Just wanted to say hi!_

_Hey Dad & Mom!_

_The cruise is going great, we just finished stopping by_

_The Virgin Islands. I also got a girlfriend, you remember Dana Cruz? Well it's her (:_

_I can't wait to see you guys again, take care!_

_-Logan._

He pressed send, and signed out of his account. He closed the laptop, and put it on the nightstand beside Dana's desk, and watched TV while he waited for her. The shower had stopped, and Dana came out with a towel wrapped around her body, Logan couldn't help but run his eyes, appreciating her body. She caught him staring as she grabbed her clothes.

"Like what you see Reese?" She questioned.

"God I have a smoking hot girlfriend," He said.

Dana smirked, "Well thanks babe,"

She headed back to the washroom, and he heard the hair dryer turn on a couple of seconds later. Fifteen minutes later, she came up, wearing her shorts and cami and her hair tied up in a messy bun. Logan stared at her legs as she made her way over to the bed, she climbed in next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her as they watched TV together.

"What time is it hun?" She asked him, he looked at the clock on the nightstand, "Quarter to Three,"

"I'm gonna sleep, you can finish the movie if you want, I don't mind."

"Alright," Logan said, Dana went underneath the covers and faced the other direction with her back towards Logan. Logan reached over to one of the lamps and turned off the lights.

He finished the movie around 3:30 and headed to bed, he went underneath the covers, and felt around for Dana's body. He felt her skin, and realized that his hand was underneath her cami, but he didn't take them away he drew her closer to his body, and he took a whiff of her hair, it smelled like Coconuts and he soon drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Zoey woke up the next morning, with the sun shining through the curtains in her room. She got up and stretched, and forgot that she was on a cruise, she didn't have to worry about classes and being on time. She looked at her HTC Magic, and saw that she got a new text message from Chase, saying good morning. She smiled and quickly sent a reply. She got out of bed, and headed to the washroom and took a quick shower, dried her hair and put some leave in conditioner to keep it wavy.

She headed to her closet, and decided what to wear today. She spotted a dress to her right, and took it out. It was her Ethnic Print Dress from Forever21, she examined it and thought it would be perfect for today.

"I can wear these with those cute gladiators I brought from the island!" She said excitedly. She stepped out of her towel, and put on a strapless bra, and seamless underwear and shimmied into the dress. She paired it up with hoop earrings she got from the island as well, which had a cheetah pattern. She put her personal items inside a brown leatherette bag, and grabbed her phone and headed out the door.

She pressed the elevator button, and waited patiently for it to come. The elevator dinged, and out came Michael, wearing a pair of turquoise Picald shorts from Diesel, and a Janeiro V-Neck from G-Star, and Nike sandals.

"Hey Michael!" She greeted, he held the elevator door opened for her.

"Going up to Chase?" He asked her, and smiled.

"Yup!" She said, he waved goodbye and headed towards Nicole's room. He knocked on the door and Nicole opened it.

"Good morning gorgeous," He told her and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning!" She replied and let him come inside.

"I was just gonna go get ready, can you wait a bit?" she asked, as she walked over to the washroom.

"No, I came here because I was going to leave you," Michael said sarcastically. Nicole laughed and closed the door to the washroom.

Zoey and Chase were on the top deck getting some breakfast, it was around 10:30 and they were sitting underneath the orange umbrellas of Brewed Awakening, a cute little café they found walking around this morning.

"This taste absolutely amazing," Zoey said as she chewed a piece of Vanilla Bean French toast.

"It looks good too," Chase said as he looked at her plate.

"Yours looks pretty good too!" Zoey replied as she ogled his plate of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries.

"Wanna try some?" He asked as he broke off a piece of pancake and smothered it with cream, and stabbed a strawberry onto the fork. He held it out and Zoey took the piece into her mouth and savoured it.

"That _is _good," She responded, "Would you like to try some of mine?"

"No thanks," Chase replied.

"So what should we do today?" Zoey pondered.

"Not sure. We don't reach port until tomorrow night," Chase added.

"You know there's a rock climbing wall on the other side of the ship, we should all try it,"

"That'd be fun! So we'll do that this afternoon when it's not too hot, and spend time waiting by the pool?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The couple finished off the rest of their breakfast, and Chase paid the bill. They got up and walked around the deck, getting some sunshine and breathing in the tropical air.

"You look good in that dress," Chase complimented.

"Thanks!" Zoey giggled.

"Shall we get ready to hit the pool side?" Chase proposed.

"Yes we shall!" Zoey agreed, they laced their fingers together and headed back to their rooms.

* * *

It was 11:10 when Dana opened her eyes, the sun was shining with all its glory, and she looked over to her left and saw the man she loved sleeping. She ran her fingers through his curly brown hair, and smiled. Never did she think that her and Logan would end up together, after all their fights and how they annoyed each other. She giggled to herself remembering her first year and how they had a dance, and had to go with someone they were most compatible with and the reaction that was on their faces when they saw they were going together.

**Flashback**

_Dana came up to the board, and found her name and paired up with was Logan._

"_Dana?" Logan cried out._

"_Logan? No way…" and gave him a dirty look and walked away, frustrated._

_Later at the dance, they were dancing together with their hands on each other's waists._

"_So having fun yet?" He asked her, trying to make conversation._

"_Let me think!" Dana said looking up and pausing then looked at Logan, "Nope!"_

_Logan put his hand on Dana's cheek, "Maybe you need a little make out with the champ to cheer you up,"_

_Dana playing along replied in an innocent voice, "Oh, so you wanna make out with me?"_

"_Just trying to do a girl a favour,"_

_Dana giggled, "Okay…close your eyes,"_

_Logan did as Dana closed the gap between their lips, stomped on his foot and walked away._

**End of Flashback**

_If only we did kiss, I wonder what would've happened _Dana thought to herself. She felt Logan stir around in the bed, and he opened his eyes, and saw Dana looking down at him.

"Good morning baby," He greeted her. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him slightly.

"Good morning to you too," She replied. Logan stared into her eyes, "What are you thinking?"

"Just thinking about our moments during freshman year,"

Logan laughed, "Good times, remember when we got lost on the way to Mystic Beach, and then we played football?"

"How can I forget? You tackled me remember?" She reminded him.

"When I was on top of you, you had no idea how much I wanted to kiss you," Logan confessed to her.

Dana blushed, "Why didn't you?"

"Because I was scared," He admitted. Dana kissed him on the cheek, "You're adorable."

"Wanna get ready and get some lunch?" He asked her. She nodded and untied her hair, letting hair cascade down in waves.

"I'll go to the washroom first," Dana said as she headed to the bathroom. She closed the door and got in the shower.

Half an hour later, both of them were dressed and ready to go. Dana was wearing a Tube Denim Button Front Romper from Charlotte Russe and Black Gia Ruffle Peep Toe Flats from American Eagle, and a small cream Quilted Studded Bag from Forever21 was on her shoulder, she was fixing herself up in front of the mirror when Logan came behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"You know you shouldn't wear stuff like this in front of me," He whispered into her ear, commenting about the romper which was backless. Dana turned around and put her arms around Logan's neck.

"And why is that?" She asked teasingly.

"Cause it makes me want to do inappropriate things to you," Logan replied huskily, Dana felt his hands on her back and saw the lust in his eyes.

"Well too bad! We're going to brunch!" She said and pushed him away, and started laughing.

Logan started laughing as well, "Come on babe! You just got the Loganator all excited!"

Dana stared at him and started shrieking in laughter, "You call your little precious jewel the Loganator?"

"Come on don't laugh!" Logan said sheepishly, he just exposed himself.

"I love you, so much!" Dana said and threw herself onto him and was still laughing. Logan hugged her tightly, "You can't tell anyone what I name my guy,"

"I won't," Dana, said as she wiped tears from her eyes. That was extremely funny.

They headed out the door and headed out to the top deck, the sun was high up in the sky and Logan put on his Ray Ban aviators, and wrapped an arm his girl. A couple of guys passed by them, and checked out Dana.

"If I could only tap that!" A guy said.

Logan turned around and said, "Too bad you can't!"

Dana giggled, "You're so protective,"

"Told you not to wear stuff like this,"

They headed into a pizzeria and ordered two ice teas, and waited for their pizza. They were sitting at the top of the restaurant underneath white umbrellas, looking down at the crystal blue ocean.

"God this place is beautiful!" Dana cried out, the ocean air blew hair and Logan was in awe, he had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.

"Dana, Logan is that you?" A voice called to them, they looked behind and there were Michael and Nicole having lunch together.

"Nicole! Hi!" Dana said.

"You guys are ok?" Michael asked, wondering why they were together.

"Definitely, we'll all talk about it later yes?" Logan asked them.

"Totally!" Nicole and Michael grabbed their food and sat in the table next to them, "Zoey sent me a text and said that they'll be by the pool, and that we should meet them there cause we're going rock climbing later,"

"Oh, I didn't check my phone at all today," Dana said and took out her Blackberry Bold, and saw that she did have a new text message from Zoey.

"Alright, we'll meet them there after we finish eating!"

"We'll wait for you guys!" Nicole said in her super excited voice.

The two couples stayed there for about an hour and a half, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon when Nicole, Dana, Michael and Logan headed to the pool. Zoey and Chase were lounging, Chase was sleeping while Zoey had her top off of, and was lying on her stomach.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael asked Logan. Logan nodded, and they tip toed towards Chase's chair, and picked it up slowly and told Dana and Nicole to be quite, Chase was clearly out of it. Logan and Michael made their way to the edge of the pool, and tipped the chair over.

"WHAT THE –" Chase screamed before hitting the water causing water to come up and splashed Zoey. Zoey shrieked, and sat up and realized her top was untied; Nicole and Dana scurried over to her and helped her fix it up. Chase re-surfaced and sputtered water out of his mouth. Michael and Logan were on the floor, clutching onto each other for support as they were dying. Other people laughed as well.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY!" Chase screamed as he got out of the water. Zoey was tied up and secured, and looked at Dana with a confused expression on her face.

"You're here…with Logan?" She asked.

"We'll tell you guys the story after," Dana reassured Zoey. Chase came over, and looked at Dana as well he opened his mouth to ask her but got cut off my Zoey, "She'll tell us the story later,"

Logan had found a chair, and settled down in it, and Dana wandered over to him.

"Can we share?" She asked, and he nodded. He made room for Dana as she lay down beside him.

"So they asked huh?" Logan asked her, she looked up to Logan's aviators.

"Yeah they did, I said we would tell them later," She responded and he nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, and Dana took out a pair of Juicy Couture sunglasses and put them on, and snuggled closer to Logan.

"They look so good together," Zoey commented as the other four were inside the pool.

"Thank goodness they're not fighting anymore,"

"So it's 2:30 right now, when shall we head to rock climbing?" Nicole asked.

"Around 4? So it's not that hot and crowded," Zoey said.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Marco!" Michael called out.

"Polo!" His friends called out to him, he moved to his right as he recognized Nicole's voice, he heard squealing and water splashing.

He decided to see if anyone was out of the pool, "Fish out of the water!"

"Chase your it!" Zoey's voice called out. Michael opened his eyes, and saw Chase tiptoeing but then slumped in defeat.

"Dang it!" He said, and dove into the pool. He closed his eyes, and then the game started again.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!" The group cried out, and Chase waded throughout the pool, and bumped into someone. Thinking it was one of his friends, he reached out in front of him.

"Uhm! Chase I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Dana's voice called out, but too late. Chase grabbed the woman's breast in front of him, and opened his eyes.

"AAAAGHHHH!" He screamed and immediately retracted his hand. The woman gave him a dirty look and a slap in the face. Chase rubbed his face, and sighed he dunked his head in the water and came up again, and Zoey swam towards him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…I give up! Can we go rock climbing now? At least I can grab onto rocks instead of breasts," Chase said.

Zoey laughed, "Alright, let's go!"

Zoey swam to the stairs and lifted herself up, and everyone followed suite. They dried themselves in their towels and went to the change rooms. 10 minutes later, they were all ready to go. Dana wore a red tank top from Hollister with black Nike short shorts, and had her hair up in a ponytail. Zoey wore a Flower V-Neck from American Eagle, with Mesh running shorts from American Apparel. Nicole wore a pick lace cami from Aeropostale, with black short shorts.

"Let's go?" Nicole asked everyone, they all nodded gathered their stuff and started walking across the deck. Zoey and Chase were up ahead, while Logan and Dana were in the middle and Michael and Nicole at the end.

"No shirt Reese?" Dana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Why, does it bother you?" Logan questioned.

"Of course it does, I don't want other girls ogling at my guy!" She said.

"Well who cares, they can't get to me anyway," Logan said and slung an around Dana and kissed her.

"Since you put it that way…"Dana giggled and kissed him again.

"God you two! Stop making out!" Michael cried out from behind them. Nicole smacked him, and glared.

"They just made up, so shut it!"

They group suddenly saw the rock-climbing wall, it didn't look that big from far away but now that they were closer it was huge. They headed to the line, and noticed that not a lot of people were waiting.

"Hey Zoe! You were right, there aren't a lot of people at this time!" Nicole chirped. Once the couple in front of them finished, they all put their stuff down together. A guy came over and greeted them.

"So who wants to go first? I would make it two at a time but my partner got sick earlier and had to leave, and there isn't anyone else available to fill in for him," He apologized.

"It's okay, I guess I'll go first," Chase said. He got harnessed and headed over to the wall.

"Woohoo! You can do it Honey!" Zoey cried out.

"Remember to ding the bell at the top!" The guy cried out. Chase nodded and took his first step up the wall. He continued for about 10 minutes, but was moving really slowly, trying to figure out what move would be the best for him next. He was past the halfway mark, but when he reached for a rock, his foot slipped. Nicole and Zoey screamed.

"Relax guys, he's harnessed!" Dana told them. He propelled down the wall and landed on the ground. The guy helped him out of the gear, and he came back to the group where everyone congratulated him.

"Alright! I'm going next!" Michael said confidently.

Michael, Zoey, Nicole and Chase didn't make it to the top unfortunately; they did really well reaching it to the halfway point but then slipped or just gave up. It had almost been 2 hours since they got there.

"It gets harder and harder after the halfway point," Chase said as Logan harnessed up. Logan examined the wall, he was determined to get to the top. He climbed on, and 15 minutes later made past the halfway point, and that's when he really focused, trying to figure out what the best position was for him. His friends were cheering him on from the bottom and he smiled.

"You can do it babe!" Dana called out. He pushed himself even harder, and soon more people joined in cheering him on. He was puzzled, he didn't know why but looked up and saw that the buzzer was one step closer, he put his foot there, and his grabbed a rock there and pushed himself up. _DING DING DING !_ He pressed the button. Everyone applauded from the bottom, and he looked down and Dana had her camera and took a picture of him and blew a kiss.

He looked out onto the horizon, the sun was setting and the scenery was just breathtaking, and wished Dana was up there with him, he smiled and positioned himself to propel down. When he hit the ground, he took off the gear without any help from the guy and Dana hugged him.

"That was so amazing! You did great!"

"The scene was so beautiful babe, you need to see it!" Logan said and kissed her, and helped her harness up. Dana looked up, and her eyes widened, Logan came up behind her and calmed her down.

"Just take your time baby, breathe and focus, alright?" He whispered into her ear. Dana nodded, and off she went. Taking her time, just like Logan said. She thought of his words, _the scene was so beautiful babe you need to see it. _She climbed higher and higher, her muscles were trembling but she pushed herself, she wanted to see what was so beautiful up there.

"You're doing great baby!" Logan called from the bottom, she looked up and saw the buzzer, _and only a couple more steps _Dana thought to herself. She kept going up, and up.

"Look up Dana! Look up!" Her friends called from the bottom. She did what she was told, and saw the buzzer right in front of her, and she screamed and pressed it. Everyone cheered once again, and she looked ahead and her breath caught in her throat. The sky was painted with orange, pink, and purple. She looked down and Logan had her camera in his hands, and snapped a picture.

"Alright Dana! Come down!"

She wasn't sure how to propel down, but imitated what Logan and did, and successfully made it to the ground. Everyone gathered around her and Logan, and congratulated them.

In the midst of everyone, Logan and Dana shared an embrace.

"It was so beautiful Logan, absolutely amazing," She told him.

"Just like you babe, just like you,"

* * *

**Alright, well i hope you guys liked that chapter :)**

**i promise, i'll update this story now. I will update ****_Summer In The City _****sometime soon, though i gotta re-read stuff and figure out what to add on, i'm juggling three stories right now so please be understanding.**

**i missed writing this story, so it's probably why i was so determined and eager to update. i missed you guys too ! anyways, hit the purple button and review !**

**Belated Merry Christmas but a HAPPY NEW YEARS !**

**xoxo,**

**chicax0xbonita.**


	15. Welcome to Ocho Rios!

**A/N:** Hey guys! Well here's chapter 15, I'm incredibly sorry for not updating for such a long time. I hope I still have followers reading this or something, that would be amazing. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple of days now, and everything was as good as ever. Logan and Dana have been inseparable since they made up, and all the other couples were happy, everyone was happy. Dana, Nicole and Zoey were eating breakfast out on the patio, under brightly coloured umbrellas. The sun was shining down on them and the breath of the sea filled their noses and the wind danced around them.

"I can't wait until we reach Ocho Rios!" Nicole exclaimed, popping a piece of honeydew in her mouth.

"Same here, I wonder what we can do there!" Zoey agreed.

"We should get a tour guide like at the last place," Nicole piped in, "Except, make them a girl this time, or an old guy. No more young boys."

Zoey and Dana laughed, "You got it girl"

* * *

"Dude! You would not believe what just happened!" Michael exclaimed into his phone.

"_What?_" Chase asked over at the other end of the line.

"I found twenty bucks as I walked to the elevator!" Michael said triumphantly.

Chase chuckled, "_Well you have been talking about how you were going broke during the cruise - It might be a sign from God"_

"Hallelujah, alright man I'll see you in a bit. Where are we all meeting?"

"Zoey told me to meet them at the place they were having breakfast, I think it was called The Sanctuary?"

"Sounds like a place they would definitely go," Michael said, "Later bro"

Chase hung up the phone and laughed, they had all agreed last night that this morning the respective sexes would have breakfast together, to catch up and spend time together and they would all meet up later in the afternoon and get ready to dock at Ocho Rios.

Unfortunately all the boys slept in, Michael woke up first and called Chase. Logan didn't pick up his phone. Chase's phone rang again, and he looked at the caller ID and saw it blinking "Logan Reese"

"Good morning sunshine!" Chase said teasingly, he looked at the clock it was 11am.

"_Fuck your self Matthews,_" Logan replied groggily, "_Are we still having breakfast or what? I'm starved_"

"Wouldn't really call it breakfast now… more like brunch,"

"Where are we meeting?"

"The Sanctuary, that's where the girls are."

"Half an hour?"

"Half an hour."

They hung up and Chase grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ladies! How are you?" Michael greeted as he stood by their table, he bent down and kissed Nicole briefly, Zoey and Dana smiled.

"Fantastic, the food here is amazing." Nicole said excitedly.

"Don't tell me you guys just woke up now," Zoey said disapprovingly.

"Hey, I woke up first. It was yours and Dana's boyfriends that didn't wake up, Chase texted me saying Logan just woke up 10 minutes ago,"

Dana snickered, "That's my boy,"

"Anyways, I'm gonna go grab a table and wait for those idiots, what are you guys going to do now?"

Nicole answered quickly "We're going to head to the spa, have some girl pampering time,"

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Michael waved and headed inside to the restaurant.

"Ready to go?" Dana asked the girls, they nodded. She called their waiter over and got their check, they split it between them and headed out on the deck.

Dana straightened out her pleated A-line shirtdress and fixed her hair, her phone vibrated in her shoulder bag and she retrieved it. It was a text from Logan.

_"Good morning beautiful, may I say that you look extra stunning in that dress. Though I must say, it looks a little short, I wouldn't want any other guys ogling at my girl. _

_Maybe you should come back with me to my room with me so I can change you ;)"_

Dana looked around and spotted Logan leaning against the handle bars of the stairs to the restaurant. They made eye contact, and Logan winked. Dana blushed and resisted the urge to run there and kiss him. She replied,

_"Wipe that cocky smirk off your face Reese, just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I have to dress like a nun. _

_I can't help it that boys have hormones they can't control."_

Zoey and Nicole were already up ahead, chatting away and looked back to see that Dana was falling behind.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Zoey called out, her southern drawl ringing. Dana sent the text and quickened her pace and caught up with them.

* * *

Logan laughed at Dana's text, he knew she could take care of herself, but he always wondered to what extent. He was always worried about her whenever he wasn't with her, even if it was for an hour or a day, if her presence was missing a part of him became anxious and his thoughts would eat him alive. Logan frowned, Dana doesn't see how beautiful and exotic she looks in certain clothing, he had a right to be turned on - he was her boyfriend. Other men however, he could not trust. It reminded him of the incident with Jason earlier on in cruise, '_that disgusting bastard'_ he thought. He compiled a new message to her.

_"How about you and I have dinner tonight, _

_and wear something that will make _**_me_**_ lose control."_

He sent it and smirked to himself picturing Dana's disgusted, shocked, yet blushing face when she read it. He put his phone away and started to head inside the cafe.

"Reese! Wait up!" Chase's voice called out from behind him, Logan turned around and waited for Chase has he skipped up the stairs. The two of them hurried inside and saw Michael sitting at a circular table near the window and headed towards him.

"Well it's about time fellas," Michael said as they sat down. A girl with short cropped hair came to their table, and asked if they wanted drinks for starters. Logan looked at the time, it was almost 12.

"I'll have pina colada" Logan said.

"Make that 3 please," Chase said. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll be back to take your orders in a bit," She said and walked away. The boys stretched out, looking on the seemingly never ending blueness of the ocean.

"Can you believe it's our last year at PCA? Where did the last 3 years go?" Chase said out loud and broke the silence. Michael and Logan nodded in agreement. It seemed like it was yesterday when Chase first saw Zoey and crashed into a pole, when Michael saw how adorable Nicole was attempting to play basketball, and how Logan never realized how into Dana he was. Now, they were all together. Their little group of friends, who would've thought such opposite personalities would come together.

"Have you guys decided on what you're getting?" A voice broke through the boys' trance-like state.

"Oh yeah, I'd like a the Tuscan Chicken panini," Michael said.

"The Chicken Fetuccini," Logan said

"I'll have the Swiss Mushroom Melt," Chase told her.

"Great choices," Their waitress said and grabbed the menus out of their hands and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

"So Logan told me that he wanted to go out for dinner tonight, and to wear something that'll make him lose control, any ideas on why?" Dana asked her two best friends. They were in the hot tub, relaxing and feeling the tense knots in their muscles loosen.

"He's your boyfriend, dress up sexily for him once in a while girl," Nicole told her, "Who knows maybe you two will lose control together,"

Dana blushed, the topic of her and Logan sleeping together came up that one time they had a steamy make-out session in the elevator. That was the hormones and passion they were both feeling from that night.

"Nicole's right, even I've been thinking about what would happen if Chase and I happen to do it," Zoey said sheepishly.

Dana gasped, "Ms. Powder Puff has been thinking about sex? Oh no your virgin mind!"

Nicole laughed along with Zoey, "Come on, seriously. No teenager can say that they've never thought about it. It's part of growing up,"

"Would you guys do it though? If the opportunity came up?" Nicole asked. She looked around and wished they had a couple of drinks, it would've been appropriate.

"Not right now, I mean it's only been a couple of weeks since we started dating. Once it's been a while, and I feel like I'm ready then why not," Dana said. _If only my hormones don't make me do something I'll regret _she thought.

"I agree, I mean if you really love the person and trust them 100% then go for it."

* * *

"I respect her, and I'll wait until she's ready. She's not like all the other girls before man," Logan said. They had finished eating and were now just ordering a couple of drinks, nothing too intense for the afternoon.

"Wow Reese, you've changed," Chase said taking a sip of his pina colada.

"The things love does to a man," Michael said and laughed while shaking his head.

"Have you guys done anything?" Logan asked suspiciously, "With them or any other girls?"

"Logan, you're talking to me here. What other girls have I had before?" Chase joked.

"Good point," Logan laughed as well.

"But to answer your question, no. Just first base"

"Mike? How bout you?"

"Pretty much the same"

"Reese," Michael said putting his chin in the palm of his and resting his elbow on the table, inching closer to Logan, "How far have _you_ gone?"

Logan laughed, "Fellas, you really think I'm that type of guy? That goes around and has sex with every single girl I date? I don't think so"

Michael and Chase's eyes widened, in shock that PCA's number one playboy was in fact a virgin.

* * *

It was around 2 in the afternoon when everyone decided to meet up at top deck. It suddenly became their meet-up spot, there were elaborate restaurants and hot clubs inside but outside was a lounging area, fancy chairs decorated with fluffy pillows and throw overs, perfect for hanging or cuddling with a certain somebody while looking at the view of the stars at night.

Zoey was spread out on an L-shaped couch. Her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, her eyes were covered by her Dolce & Gabanna aviators and focusing on her paperback book. Nicole and Dana were sharing a couch, sitting cross legged, sipping their strawberry daiquiris, and talking about what they wanted to do when the docked. They heard footsteps coming up to the stairs, Dana and Nicole turned that direction and saw the boys heading their direction. Zoey straightened up on the couch, and put her bookmark on her page as Chase settled down next to her, and gave her a brief kiss.

"How was your morning and afternoon so far?" Chase asked her, putting an arm around her and she settled in the crook of his neck. Chase inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo and was instantly relaxed. Zoey shifted her legs and put them on the couch.

"Very relaxing, how about yours?"

"Interesting topics were spoken about" Chase told her. Zoey raised her head from his shoulders and gave him a quizzical look.

"Boy stuff, don't worry" He teased her, Zoey stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her normal position.

Across from them, Dana and Nicole were still sitting together sipping their drinks while Michael and Logan shared the third couch. Logan was admiring Dana behind his Ray Ban wayfarers, the dark tint of the glasses not giving him away. He was always so mesmerized by her, the way her hair curly highlighted locks were always perfectly messy, her pink lips were slightly pouty and how her eyed always lit up when she laughed. Nicole was telling her about a dream she had last night and Dana threw her head back, laughing. It send shivers down Logan's spine, her laughter sounded like bells ringing.

Michael's voice interrupted Logan's thoughts, "Isn't it weird, Dana and Nicole haven't gotten along this well for the past three years,"

Dana's eyes averted to them both and Michael's face hardened, "Oops, I think they heard me,"

"Damn straight we did," Nicole told them. She got up from the couch and shooed Logan out of his seat and he sat beside Dana. Dana inched closer to him and raised herself so her lips were to his ear, she whispered seductively, "I missed you,"

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat, he felt Dana's lips on his neck, kissing his sensitive spot. He bit his lip in order to stop a moan from escaping, Dana knew what she was doing and smirked,

"Just being a tease Reese," She purred. He faced her and leaned into her and moved her air away and whispered into her ear, "How about we go back to my room and have ourselves an intimate session?

Dana stiffened, she never realized how much she wanted Logan at the moment until he provoked her. Her only response was squeezing Logan's leg. Logan pulled away from her and smirked, so she was feeling the same way he was. Logan took her hand and they got up from the couch.

"We're gonna go for a walk, we'll text you guys later!" Dana said. Logan led her away and the made their way down the stairs.

"Dana and Logan have such a sexual aura about them," Chase said out loud, loud enough for even Michael and Nicole to hear.

"That's what we would call a power couple," Nicole informed them. Everyone nodded.

"What should we do we dock at Ocho Rios?" Michael asked.

* * *

Logan took out the pass key and opened his room. Dana slipped in after him and closed the door. As soon as she turned around, Logan's lips were on hers. He back her up against the wall and put his hands on her hips, Dana snaked her arms around his neck and her fingers grabbed onto his hair. Logan nibbled on her bottom lip, his way of asking her to open up and she happily obliged. She felt him in the inside of her mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Logan pulled away and made his way down her neck, Dana felt her back arch responsively. Logan's hands drifted from her hips and crawled underneath the material of her shirt, his touch sending sensations through her. She longed for the feel of his lips again and tilted his chin back to her, Logan kissed her fiercely, this time lifting her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He showered her with kisses as he carried her to his bed, he leg go of her making sure her head was perched on top of a pillow and continued kissing her. Dana ran her hands down his back, feeling the muscles and found her way to the end of his shirt. She tugged on it and Logan stopped for a brief second in order for her to take his shirt off, she tossed it onto the floor and marvelled at the sight of her boyfriend. He had a chiseled chest, toned arms, and an impeccable six pack. Dana couldn't help but lick her lips.

"You should've have done that Cruz," He whispered huskily. He kissed her neck, targeting her weak spot and she released a soft moan. Logan smirked, he loved that sound. His hands fumbled as he started to unbutton her shirtdress.

"Need some help?" She asked. Her fingers fluttered over the bottoms buttons, briskly but gingerly unbuttoning them while Logan worked on the top half. Once Logan finished with the last button, Dana shrugged off the garment and threw it on top of Logan's shirt on the floor. Logan ran his gaze over Dana's slender, tan body.

**LOGAN POV**

Dana blushed as my eyes appreciatively ran down her body, she was slender but had the curves in all the right places. Her breasts were cupped with a black lacy bra. Victoria's Secret? I met her eyes and she turned a deeper shade of red. I kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"You're so beautiful,"

My hands traveled down her legs, they felt so smooth and silky to my touch, they seemed like they were never ending. She wore tight little shorts and I grabbed hold of the elastic around her waist. I traced the elastic around her and she giggled, I forgot she was ticklish around that area.

"It's not fair that you still have pants on," She pouted

I looked down and her hands were on my belt-buckle, she undid the belt, the button and slid the zipper down. I felt her fingers brush against my manhood and I inhaled a sharp breath. I shimmied out of my pants and threw it on top out clothes, which was becoming a pile. Dana gathered the covers and slid underneath them and I joined her shortly after. It was warm underneath, the warmth of our bodies radiated, creating a toasty environment. She tangled her legs with mine and was facing me. I felt her inch closer, and then her lips were on my neck. I closed my eyes. Her hands wandered around my chest and I felt her slowly sucking on neck.

I smirked, "Trying to give me a hickie Cruz?"

She stopped her actions and her breath whispered in my ear, "Just to show everyone that you're _mine_"

The way she said "mine" sent a delicious shiver up my spine. I was hers, and she was mine. She stopped kissing my neck and I felt her get up, I opened my eyes and found her straddling me, she was on top of my manhood.

**END POV**

* * *

Back at the lounging area, Zoey and Chase had fallen asleep on the couch. Chase's head was lying on a white cushion that was propped up against the arm of the couch and Zoey was on the opposite side, doing the same thing and her paperback resting on her chest. Nicole and Michael were now on the other side of the lounge where there was a life-sized chess board with the pieces coming up to their mid-thighs.

"This is so cool, I've always wanted to try this!" Nicole said.

"It's your turn," Michael told her. Nicole picked up her pawn and moved it two spaces ahead, where Michael's pawn was diagonal from it. She took her piece and knocked off Michael's from the board.

"Hey! Don't be so aggressive!" Michael laughed.

"Hold on for a minute," Nicole said to him, the wind was blowing her long brown hair around and it made it hard for her to concentrate with her hair flying around in her face. She grabbed hold of her brown locks and quickly did a fishtail braid and secured it with an elastic.

"Ready?"

Nicole nodded and made another move. Michael looked at the field, trying to figure out his best move, but found it quite a challenge. He made his move a few minutes later.

"Where did you learn how to play chess?" He questioned his girlfriend. He knew Nicole wasn't the best at sports, and she wasn't a scholar at school either and this surprised him.

"Yeah I know, you're probably thinking how can a ditzy girl like me know how to play chess" She said chuckling

"No I didn't mean it like-"

"Oh no it's fine, no offence taken. I learnt from my dad and grandpa, they played chess all the time so I sat there and watched them play, and they told me some tricks and strategies"

Michael nodded understandingly, "Well remind me to meet your dad and grandpa, I need to learn some of their moves"

Nicole laughed, "Sure, just pay attention now since I'm going to beat you anyway,"

Nicole saw an opening and moved her queen straight across the board to Michael's side, "Checkmate!"

"What?! How did you - I didn't even see that! Urgh!" Michael said frustrated. The two of them gathered up their pieces again and arranged them back to normal.

"Best two out of three?" Michael challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Nicole smirked, "Bring it,"

* * *

The sun was bearing down on Chase, his skin started feeling warm and dewy. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes, he was sweat encrusted. He hated the feeling of his shirt sticking to his skin it was unbearably uncomfortable. He looked over at Zoey who was wearing a pink Ditsy Heart Romper, he remembered going shopping with her when she got it from Forever21, he watched her breath, her chest going up and down. Her paperback book, _The Perks of being a Wallflower, _started to slide off her chest and landed on the wooden floor with a thump. Zoey slowly got up, and took off her sunglasses.

"Have a nice nap?" Chase asked her. Zoey looked at him and smiled

"Yes, but I feel so icky!" She complained.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked her. Zoey nodded excitedly. There was a ruckus behind Chase and Zoey looked behind him and Chase turned around. Nicole was jumping up and down and Michael was sulking in defeat.

"I win! I win!" She chanted.

Zoey and Chase laughed, Chase got up and offered his hand and Zoey took it. She grabbed her book and her drink which was filled with melted ice. The intercom beeped and their captain, Stacy Lopez, made an announcement.

_"Good afternoon everyone! I hope you are all enjoying yourselves on this beautiful day, we will be docking at Ocho Rios in about an hour!" _

"An hour! Oh my goodness, this is so exciting! Screw the pool, we'll just hit the beach!" Zoey told Chase, he nodded in agreement. Zoey tiptoed and kissed Chase on the lips, he wrapped his arms her waist and deepened the kiss. He bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, she felt Chase exploring her, she loved the taste of him. She felt his arms grab her butt and gave it a soft squeeze. Zoey let out a soft moan and put her hands on Chase's chest and pulled apart.

"Don't forget we're not alone," She told him. Chase blushed and she kissed him on the cheek.

Nicole and Michael had arranged the chess board back to normal and were headed to Chase and Zoey's direction.

"I can't believe we'll be there in an hour! I'm so excited!" Nicole squealed.

"I know, we should go find Dana and Logan before we dock," Chase said.

"They said they were going to take a walk," Michael said.

Nicole and Zoey exchanged a look, "I have a feeling they took a walk to one of their rooms"

* * *

**DANA POV**

It had been a hot and messy two hours we spent together, it was always like this whenever we had intimate moments together. Our bodies were sweaty from spending all that time underneath the covers, though this was the first time we've gone this far. It felt so comfortable just being with him, feeling my skin against his skin. I pushed the covers off of me, needing cold air to kiss my sweat encrusted skin. My hair was sticking to the nape of my neck, so I grabbed my hair tie off my wrist and tied my hair up in a messy bun. My bra was clinging to me and I had to take a shower.

I looked over at Logan who was fast asleep, his curly hair were all tousled from me running my hands through, I smirked, oops. I got out from bed and at the same time there was a knock on the door. I panicked and looked around, I grabbed Logan's shirt off the floor and put it on. I unlocked the door and and peered with my head, careful not to expose myself.

In front of me were Zoey and Nicole, along with their boys.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Dana! Come on! We're docking at Ocho Rios in an hour!" Nicole said, tapping on her invisible watch on her wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Chase questioned. He looked past me and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, maybe you didn't…" He smirked. Zoey hit him on the stomach and he cringed, holding onto Michael for support.

"Please stop trying to figure out our sex life, which is non-existent. We didn't go that far," I told them, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Sorry Dee, he didn't mean that. He's just a jealous baby," Zoey told her.

"What's Logan doing" Michael asked, I looked over my shoulder and saw that my boy had changed positions and was now on his stomach.

"Sleeping," I told him.

"Can't have that now, can we?" He said and eased past me. Everyone came inside and I was thankful that Logan's shirt reached my mid thighs. The boys headed over to the bed, Zoey and Nicole eyed my ensemble and winked at me. I blushed.

Michael got on the bed, and gave Chase the "1,2,3" hand signal.

"_HEY LOGAN! WAKE UP! HEY-HEY-HEY- LOGAN WAKE UP! This ain't the time to sleep! No,no! Hey Logan get up! Get up, get on your feet!_" Michael screamed while jumping up and down the bed. Chase ruffled his hair and pinched his cheeks.

Logan jerked up from the bed, I burst out laughing.

"_Get up! Shake your booty! Get up, shake your booty!_" Nicole and Zoey started chanting. Logan leaned back and started laughing too, everyone did.

"Where did you guys learn this cheer?" I asked, still laughing.

"When you were in France that one year, Sushi Rox burnt down and we decided to have a people auction," Logan told me.

"And your boyfriend here, won Nicole, uhm, uhm-" Zoey stammered.

"It's okay Zoe, don't worry she's over it." Logan said.

"…Lola and I as his personal cheerleaders…" Zoey finished. Everyone looked at me, expecting to see my reaction.

"Guys, I really don't care about her anymore. Seriously, it's okay!" I told them, and I meant it. She was absolutely no threat to me, after all I am Dana "Danger" Cruz.

"Anyways, he wanted us to cheer him on for everything he did…So, we cheered on _everything _he did," Nicole said with a menacing tone.

Logan groaned, "That was so embarrassing, though I think I would've enjoyed it more if Dana were there,"

I looked at him and he winked at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyways, we'll be docking soon! Meet us in my room when you're done getting ready okay? We planned on hitting the beach and snorkelling for a bit if that's okay with you guys. Then maybe we can all grab dinner somewhere on the island after?" Zoey suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Logan agreed. I nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit!" Zoey said and everyone evacuated the room. I closed the door and Logan got out of bed, revealing him in his black boxers. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You should wear my clothes more often," He said and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm going to get ready, I'll see you later okay?"

"Later babe," He said and kissed me once more. I put on my shorts and headed out the door, not caring if people saw me carrying my clothes, my hair all messy and wearing my boyfriend's shirt. We were a power couple.

**END POV**

* * *

Zoey and Nicole were getting ready in Zoey's room. Nicole had bought her tote bag for snorkelling and her extra clothes for later so she could get ready in Zoey's room. Zoey was rummaging through her closet for something to wear to the beach, she pulled out a black and white striped burnout tee and a pair of red short shorts that she got from Garage.

"What do you think about this?" She asked Nicole.

"I like it, what bathing suit are you going to wear?"

"This one," Zoey said pulling out a pink bandeau bikini top with tiny peach stripes and matching bottoms.

"That's cute!" Nicole said approvingly. She had already changed into her yellow v-neck from American Apparel and a wore black cotton short shorts. Underneath, she was sporting a baby blue and white striped bikini she got from Abercrombie & Fitch.

There was a knock on her door, Zoey quickly put on her outfit.

"Come in!"

Dana came in carrying her beach bag, wearing a white unisex Helvetica Alphabet T-shirt from American Apparel with the letter "D" and "d" right beside it and a pair of Acid wash destroyed jean shorts from Urban Outfitters which she left unbuttoned, revealing her solid black bikini underneath.

"So how was your time alone with Logan?" Nicole teased.

Dana shot her a look, "If you're insinuating something, nothing happened ok? It was just our regular kind of deal…"

Zoey felt the tense-ness in the room and decided to change the topic, "Only 20 minutes until we dock!"

There was another knock on the door and the boys came in, Logan came bearing a bottle of Chardonnay.

"Got any glasses Zoe?" Chase asked. Zoey bent down to her mini fridge and took out a couple of glasses for everyone. Logan popped the cork, causing Nicole to jump and giggle. He poured everyone a glass of the bubbly liquid and put the rest in the fridge.

"Two stops into the cruise, it's been great so far! Hope the rest of the cruise is just as amazing!" Michael said.

"Cheers!"

Everyone clinked glasses and drank their glass. Once they finished they headed to the entrance of the boat, like the usually did to see the island as they docked. As usual, tons of people had the same idea, they headed to the side of the boat and peered across the railings. Logan put his arms around Dana and they enjoyed the scenery, as he showered her with tiny kisses and she giggled and laughed. Zoey pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of them.

"They're perfect,"

The ship's horn blew as it pulled up to the dock, inching closer to the platform. It took a couple of minutes until they were off the ship, everyone excitedly rushed down to the island. The six of them made their way down the little bridge connecting the ship to the dock.

They rushed to the beach, and a big sign saying "Welcome to Ocho Rios!" greeted them.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! They're in Ocho Rios. I wanted to write more about what they were going to do, but I decided to save that for the next chapter. I know a lot of you have been requesting a DxL lemon scene, I promise that it will come later on in the story, and if that does happen I may have to change the rating of this story to M if I'll be describing it...or if you guys want i'll just insinuate that they did it? Let me know what you guys want!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try my best to update soon again.

xoxo,

chicax0xbonita


End file.
